


Striking Out

by DumplingJendukie97



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Lisoo, Seulrene, chaennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 40,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingJendukie97/pseuds/DumplingJendukie97
Summary: Jennie and Chaeyoung were both what you would call 'Fuckgirl' plain and simple.The two didn't know one another but their best friends were more than tired of their escapades. So, they decided to hatch a plan in order for them to stop.Little did they know that the plan would turn into so much more.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this :)

"Jennie..."

"Jennie..."

"Jennie!" Jisoo finally yells, drawing the brown-eyed girl's attention from her phone.

"What?!" Jennie yelled back at her best friend, quickly locking her phone. Jisoo just glared at her from her seat on the other couch.

It's Sunday night which is their traditional chill night where they spend all morning doing school works, all night chilling out and watching TV in their two-bedroom apartment in the middle of buzzing Los Angeles.

The two had been friends since their freshman year of highschool in Korea. Jisoo is a Physical Therapy student at the University of Southern California and Jennie is studying Art at the University of California: Los Angeles.

Deciding to live together since nobody knew each other better, they bought their own place, thanks to some help from their parents.

"You better not he doing what I think you're doing," Jisoo said, narrowing her eyes at the brunette who looked up with innocent eyes.

"I'm not doing anything, Unnie." Jennie tried to say but squealed when Jisoo threw herself off her couch And onto the recliner Jennie was on.

In all the commotion, Jennie lost her phone which is exactly what Jisoo wanted as she put in her password.

"Nothing, huh?" Jisoo growled, showing Jennie's screen that had appeared unlocked.

**Jennie: c'mon babe, just one**

**Zharia: I don't know...**

**Jennie: what if I go first ;p**

**Zharia: deal**

**Jennie: *picture attached***

**Jennie: don't tell anyone ;)**

Jisoo raised an eyebrow at the nude that was obviously not Jennie. She had the displeasure if seeing her best friend naked more than once.

Jennie looked down in shame but couldn't help but giggle a little at Jisoo's unimpressed face.

Jisoo kept reading.

**Zharia: that's hot**

**Zharia: a deal is a deal**

**Zharia: *picture attached***

"Really Jennie? Wasn't fucking that poor girl in the bathroom of the party enough? You had to go and elicit nudes from her?" Jisoo yelled.

"It's not my fault! She made it so easy!" Jennie yelled trying to hold back her laughter of the situation.

"God, why are you such a fuckgirl?" Jisoo asked even though she knew the answer. Jennie immediately tensed up.

"You know why. It's not like I let her tough me." Jennie muttered before getting up and snatching her phone back.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." Jennie muttered, not failing to slam her bedroom door, causing Jisoo to cringe. She knew better than to bring up Jennie's past.

Well there goes Sunday chill nights, Jisoo thought just as her phone buzzed. She smiled a the contact. It was a friend shan had made at the bakery around the corner. She was the owner, which is surprising she looked and act like a kid sometimes, but was an absolute positive influence to be around.

**Irene: Hey, Jisoo, another friend and I are baking at my place, want to join us? I think you two would get along!**

Knowing Jennie from past experiences, she wasn't coming out tonight, so Jisoo decided she could use some sunshine in her life.

**Jisoo: Sure, I'll be there :)**

-

"Chaeng..."

"Chaeng..."

"For crying sake..."

"Ow! What the hell!" Chaeyoung yelled at her best friend Lisa, rubbing her arm Lisa just punched.

"You weren't listening." Lisa shrugged with a chuckle and Chaeyoung narrowed her eyes at her. Lisa was a bit tipsy from what Chaeyoung could tell. Chaeyoung herself was sticking with water, but only Lisa knew that.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy." Chaeyoung muttered, focusing her attention on the girl who had been on her phone and just returned from the bathroom.

The two girls were at a party, on this fine Sunday night. Chaeyoung, who studied Literature and Music in her second year in UCLA had late classes tomorrow. Lisa, her freshman best friend, on the other hand, had an early class, but she wasn't going either way.

"I already learned chemistry in high school Chaeng, it can't be that important when you're a nurse." Lisa said as she drank mire from her red solo cup.

The two had been inseparable since the Thai girl moved to New York at the beginning of high school.

Chaeyoung knew that Lisa didn't approve of what she was about to do so she had to make her leave. But she didn't want Lisa to go back to the apartment.

"Hey Lisa, didn't your new friend want to hang out today?" Chaeyoung asked feigning innocence.

"Unnie Irene? Yeah, she did, why?" Lisa blinked. Irene owned a bakery a few blocks away from Lisa and Chaeyoung's apartment. Lisa grinned remembering the taste of heaven when she bit into one of her cupcakes.

"This party is lame so maybe you should go hang out with her." Chaeyoung said making eye contact with the blonde girl who seemed unhappy about something on her phone.

"What are you talking about? This party is grea- oh hell nah. You are not about to fuckgirl it up!" Lisa whispered turning Chaeyoung towards her. Chaeyoung unsurprisingly grunted and twisted out of her grip.

"Go, Lisa, call an uber, text me when you get there. You and I both know you aren't stopping me." Chaeyoung muttered walking past Lisa.

Lisa sighed as she saw Chaeyoung slowly make her way towards the blonde. Lisa pulled out her phone since she wasn't going to hang with Chaeyoung tonight.

**Lisa: Unnie!! Still down to hang out?**

**Irene: Hey Lisa, and yes!**

**Irene: I'm at the bakery right now.**

**Irene: Oh. And I have a friend you should meet, you'll love her!**

**Lisa: Okay, well I'm omw, Unnie :)**

**Irene: :D**

Lisa smiled at her cuteness then turned to where Chaeyoung was and frowned. She was introducing herself to the blonde. Lisa rolled her eyes, walking out of the frat house and opening her uber app.

"Hi, I'm Roseanne." Chaeyoung introduced herself to the blushing blonde holding out her hand. The girl shyly took her hand feeling the dominance Chaeyoung radiated.

"Zharia."

-

"Unnie?" Lisa called as she entered the bakery. Even though the sign said closer she found the front door to be unlocked. Deciding to be safe she locked it.

As soon as she turned around there was a knocking on the door. Lisa turned around with an unamused face ready to tell the person that the bakery was closed but was met with a beautiful girl. She was stunned. Lisa had the same effect on Jisoo.

Shutting her mouth, Lisa quickly, and ungracefully opened the door.

"Thanks," Jisoo muttered shyly.

"Y-yeah, no problem." Lisa murmured, not breaking the eye contact.

"Lisa! Jisoo!" Irene said bursting through the back kitchen door.

"Unnie!" The two cheered in unison, causing them to look at each other and blush.

"Let's get to baking you two," Irene said smirking, grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the kitchen.

-

"Wait...so Rosie just told you to go?" Irene asked incredulously as she not into one of their fresh cupcakes. A bottle of wine may or may not have been opened and shared eben though Jisoo and Lisa were underage. Irene could be a little devious sometimes.

"She wanted to go pull her fuckgirl moves on some girl," Lisa said taking a swig, rolling her eyes.

"Finally, someone understands me!" Jisoo shouted.

"Oh right, your roommates are a total uh-fuckgirl too right?" Irene said nervously, not a big fan of cursing.

"The biggest. She ditched me because she was getting nudes from some girl." Jisoo said copying Lisa and rolling her eyes.

"You guys have some interesting best friends," Irene commented as the girls nodded in agreement.

"It's not Chaeng's fault. She's just still heartbroken." Lisa mentioned defending her best friend.

"And Jennie is just scared to try anything serious again." Jisoo clarified.

All three girls stay in silence for a while.

Then Irene got an idea.

"Hey, what if they were to talk to each other?" Irene said excitedly while giggling.

"What?" The two girls asked, in unison.

"Like wouldn't the uh-fuckgirlness-strike each other out?" Irene said unsure of what she was saying, the wine must he getting to her.

"You want them to cancel each other out?" Jisoo giggled and Lisa thought it was the cutest sound ever.

"Yeah! Let's try it." Lisa declared. She figured if Chaeyoung got a taste of a teal fuckgirl she would stop pretending. Jisoo had the exact same idea.

"Alright then, let's do this," Jisoo said pulling out her phone.

"Give me Chaeyoung's number."

-

**Jichu: Jennie**

**Jenduekie: what?**

**Jichu: are you still mad?**

**Jenduekie: are you still judging?**

**Jichu: I got a peace offering**

**Jenduekie: what?**

**Jichu: text *inserts number"**

**Jenduekie: who is it?**

**Jichu: ;)**

-

Chaeyoung had just finished Zharia off in the bathroom of her house. It had been the second time this weekend she let this happen.

"W-wow." Zharia panted.

"Good?" Chaeyoung asked with a smirk, washing her fingers off. Although she enjoyed what she did somewhat, part of her was still disgusted by it.

"Even getter the second time." She mumbled wrapping her arms around Chaeyoung's neck.

"Second time?-" Chaeyoung asked confused but was interrupted by her phone going off. She figured it was Lisa but she had to check just in case.

Turns out Lisa had texted her thirty minutes ago letting her know that she was fine. Chaeyoung was otherwise preoccupied. There was a new message from an unknown number.

**Jennie: Hey there ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading guys

_**Jennie: Hey there ;)** _

**\--**

**Chaeyoung: uh, hi?**

**Jennie: Are your legs made of Nutella? 😏**

**Chaeyoung: Cause I just want to spread them? try again babe**

**Jennie: fuck**

**Chaeyoung: you?**

**Jennie: yeah, now?**

**Chaeyoung: I just finished some girl off actually... so, I'm pretty tired and gonna get into bed.**

**Jennie: oh, really? I'm in bed too...**

**Jennie: but I'd rather be in yours**

**Chaeyoung: clever! definitely gonna save that one for future use**

**Jennie: thanks babe. You want to be the iceberg?**

**Chaeyoung: so you can be the Titanic and go down on me? Nope.**

**Jennie: fuck**

**Jennie: I'm gonna say that your legs are like an Oreo cookie**

**Chaeyoung: so you can split them open and eat the good stuff inside?**

**Chaeyoung: c'mon fuckboy, I've used way better shit than this**

**Jennie: oooh, you're feisty... I love that in a girl**

**Jennie: you know what else I love in a girl?**

**Chaeyoung: an idiotic brain to fall for these shitty lines**

**Jennie: my fingers.**

**Chaeyoung: uh? not your dick?**

**Jennie: kinda would be hard doing that...since i don't have one**

**Chaeyoung: oh, so I'm dealing with a fuckgirl?**

**Jennie: well apparently I'm dealing with one too, considering you know all my lines**

**Chaeyoung: ;)**

**Chaeyoung: How'd you get my number?**

**Jennie: my bestie gave it to me and added a wink on the end...so I just went for it**

**Chaeyoung: I don't know how your best friend got my number but you can both fuck off**

**Jennie: awe, come on baby girl, play nice now**

**Chaeyoung: omg, just stop...obviously you can't fuckgirl a fuckgirl**

**Jennie: What's your name?**

**Chaeyoung: why?**

**Jennie: because you seem like a good wing woman**

**Chaeyoung: Rosé**

**Jennie: That's a pretty name for an even prettier girl, I bet**

**Chaeyoung: ...😷**

**Jennie:😋**

**Chaeyoung: what's yours then, second best fuckgirl in the world?**

**Jennie: that would be Jennie to you, peasant**

**Chaeyoung: hmm...not bad. Nice to meet you, Jennie**

**Jennie: likewise**

**Chaeyoung: lol goodnight Jennie**

**Jennie: night princess ;)**

**\--**


	3. Chapter 3

**[10:42am]**

**Chaeyoung: JENNIE, THIS CLASS IS SO BORING**

**Jennie: hi**

**Jennie: play with yourself or something**

**Chaeyoung: can't. My vagina is bleeding**

**Jennie: shit...**

**Chaeyoung : sorry babe, better luck next time**

**Chaeyoung : entertain me**

**Jennie: how bout you actually pay attention ?**

**Chaeyoung : how bout you send me a nude?**

**Jennie: how bout after class? ;)**

**Chaeyoung : hmm...okay! Prof keeps looking at me,** **brb**

**\--**   
**[11:30am]**

**Chaeyoung: finally finished that shitty ass class**

**Jennie: cool, send me the nude now**

**Chaeyoung: I'll send if you send** 😏

**Jennie: deal.**

**Jennie: *attached photo***

**Chaeyoung: you've got to be kidding me...**

**Chaeyoung: *attached photo***

**Chaeyoung: I use the same fake nudes!!** 😂

**Jennie: she's so sexy**

**Chaeyoung: I know**

**Chaeyoung: By the way.. You mentioned that your friend gave you my number. How did she know me?**

**Jennie: Jisoo?**

**Jennie: hold on, I'll ask her**

**\--**

**[11:35am]**

**Jenduekie** **:** **Unnie** **! The number you gave me... Where'd you get it?**

**Jichu** **:** **uhm** **...you know Irene? The bakery girl?**

**Jenduekie** **: yeah?**

**Jichu** **: well, she introduced me to a girl named Lisa, who is hot as fuck and is actually Chaeyoung's best friend** 😍

**Jenduekie** **:** **JICHU** **UNNIE** **HAS A CRUSH!!**

**Jichu** **:** **stfu**

**\--**

**[11:38am]**

**Jennie: well, she said that Lisa (** **idk** **who that is) gave it to her**

**Chaeyoung: I'm going to text that fucker**

**\--**   
**[11:40]**

**Chipmunk: LISA** **MANOBAN** **!!! YOU BITCH!!**

**Nalalisa** **: uh oh..**

**Nalalisa** **: don't kill me**

**Chipmunk: why did you give my number to a complete stranger?!**

**Nalalisa** **: okay...so**

**Nalalisa** **: there's this girl**

**Chipmunk: Jisoo?**

**Nalalisa** **:** **yesssss**

**Chipmunk:** **aww** **is my dick lover going gay?**

**Nalalisa** **:** **Stfu**

**Nalalisa** **: Anyway, I met her through bakery girl Irene... And oh my.... She's so fine** 😍

**Chipmunk: You're crushing really bad** **bby**

**Nalalisa** **: Shut up. Anyways, she mentioned how she has this pretty little best friend**   
**who might just be interesting to talk to**

**Chipmunk: She definitely is** 😂

**\--**   
**[11:45]**

**Chaeyoung: want to get some lunch?**

**Jennie: What do you want to eat?**

**Chaeyoung: you?**

**Jennie:** 😏


	4. Chapter 4

**[11:14pm]**

**Jennie: quite disappointed with you because it has been hours and your mouth isn't near my pussy**

**Chaeyoung: sorry, I got uh.. distracted with a girl in my music class**

**Jennie: cheating on me already babe?**

**Chaeyoung:** **lol** **yeah**

**Jennie: how bout you send me a real picture now?**

**Chaeyoung: why?**

**Jennie: so I can put a face to the girl in my dreams**

**Chaeyoung: do you ever stop** **fuckgirling** **?**

**Jennie: maybe one day**

**Chaeyoung: ugh.. fine**

**Chaeyoung: There ya go**

**Jennie: wow**

**Jennie: I bet you're even prettier naked**

**Chaeyoung: you'll just have to wait and see**

**Chaeyoung: your turn**

**Jennie: Fine, to be fair since you're all sexy and shit...**

**Jennie:**

**Chaeyoung: Dear lord**

**Chaeyoung: I just want to bend you over and make you scream**

**Chaeyoung: I am not okay** **rn**

**Jennie:** **awh** **baby, you want me to come over and make you feel better?**

**Chaeyoung; oh yeah? How so?**

**Jennie: you have no idea what I'll do to you if I was there right now**

**Chaeyoung: door's unlocked**

**Jennie:** **ughh** **.. If** **Jichu** **wasn't coming home soon, I'd be over there so fast to fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked**

**Chaeyoung: hmm, guess I have to keep you occupied in the meantime then**

**Jennie: my bed is pretty lonely right now...**

**Chaaeyoung** **: what are you wearing right now?**

**Jennie: just an oversized shirt... nothing underneath**

**Chaeyoung: fuck...**

**Jennie:** **mhmm** **.. you better be naked for me right** **now**

**Chaeyoung: I am, Jen**

**Chaeyoung: tell me what to do**

**Jennie: I want you to tease yourself for being so naughty today**

**Chaeyoung: naughty? what do you mean?**

**Jennie: suck your pointer and middle fingers until they're really wet, then slowly slide** **them down** **your neck until you reach your nipples and pinch them for me**

**Jennie:I mean fucking that girl from music instead of coming to fuck me. That was naughty.**

**Chaeyoung: oh god**

**Chaeyoung: sorry for being naughty but this is a two way street, babe. I want you to strip your shirt and do the** **exact** **same.. in that pretty head of yours, picture me playing with your perfect pink nipples**

**Jennie: fuck, that feels so good**

**Chaeyoung:** **mhmm** **I know baby**

**Jennie: slide your hand down to your pussy and slowly rub your** **clit** **for me**

**Chaeyoung: oh my god Jennie keep going**

**Jennie: imagine. I'm the one rubbing your** **clit** **..**

**Chaeyoung: oh fuck**

**Jennie: fuck. I can just imagine you with your hands on that perfect pussy, I'm so wet Rose**

**Chaeyoung: I want you to fuck yourself now, for me**

**Jennie: already happening baby**

**Jennie: good this feels so g-**

**[12:02am]**

**Jennie:** **omfg**

**Chaeyoung: Lisa fucking walked in on me WHILE I WAS FUCKING MYSELF**

**Jennie: Jisoo did too! She just about caught me easing another finger inside... You should've seen her face**

**Chaeyoung:** **hahaha** **that's amazing**

**Jennie:** **cockblocks** **for sure**

**Chaeyoung:** **cockblocks** **? Don't you mean twat swatters or clam jammers? we don't have cocks, baby**

**Jennie: wow**

**Chaeyoung: anyways...  
**

**Jennie: oh no, Jisoo wants to talk to me! Save me** **pleaseeee** **baby**

**Chaeyoung: Lisa wants to talk too**

**Jennie: guess I'll see you in hell, princess**

**Chaeyoung: good luck, baby girl**


	5. 3.5 Lisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was before Lisoo walk in on Chaennie, so these '.5'are going to be practically Lisoo chapters

Jisoo struggled as she just finished her pop quiz in her anatomy class. She completely forgot the names of the leg bones and was beating herself up for not studying last night. Then again, she did get to meet one Lisa Manoban and that definitely was worth more than a measly quiz grade.

Lisa was thinking the same thing as she walked out of her chemistry class. Apparently she did not learn what she needed to learn in high school. Her thoughts were still circling around the goddess named Jisoo.

In retrospect, it was bound to happen that the two collided whilst being distracted by their thoughts.

"Fucking hell..."Lisa muttered.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you oka- Lisa?" Jisoo asked, seeing the taller girl on the floor in front of her.

"J-Jisoo. H-Hey!"Lisa cursed herself for stuttering but Jisoo thought it was absolutely adorable, causing her to giggle.

"What are the odds of us both going here?" Jisoo said, gesturing to the building and school they were in.

"The same as our best friends being fuckgirls?"Lisa quietly replied because the nerves were creeping up on her when she saw the out reached hand from Jisoo to help her up.

Jisoo nods while letting out a hearty laugh that instantly filled Lisa with warmth.

 _Oh my god, even her laugh is adorable,_ Lisa thought.

"Well, it was nice to see you but I should probably get back to my apartment before Chaeng burns our place down." Lisa chuckled while picking her stuff up and trying to walk away.

Jisoo, who decided to take a page out of Jennie's book quickly grabbed her wrist and gently pushed Lisa against the wall to prevent her from leaving.

Lisa was blazing red at the moment, nervous beyond belief.

"I'm sure she can handle herself. It's only.." Jisoo paused to check her watch, "..8:30. How about you and I get some dinner?" Jisoo said, rasing an eyebrow.

She had to remember to tell Jennie about this burst of confidence she has right now.

All Lisa could do was nod her head and think about what Chaeng would think after telling her about this moment. Probably that she was whipped.

\--

"So Lisa, tell me about yourself,"Jisoo said across the booth they sat in at the local bakery which is located in between their apartments.

"There's not much to tell," Lisa said nervously, praying that Irene's staff would hurry up and bring the food out. Luckily for her, they did. The girls ate with small comments here and there, hungry after a day of classes.

Once they were done and the bill was paid by Jisoo, who refused to let Lisa pay and with a discount from Irene. They sat at the booth for a couple of hours, engaging in mindless chatter and drinking cups of free coffee, courtesy of Irene.

"Now c'mon, there's more than meets the eye, even though what I'm seeing is beautiful enough."Jisoo complimented, making Lisa a puddle of mush on the floor.

"You were not this confident when I saw you yesterday," Lisa muttered, shaking her head.

"I may have learned a thing or two from Jennie." Jisoo shrugged while Lisa chocked on her coffee.

It took Jisoo a few seconds to catch on but when she did she narrowed her eyes.

"Not like that! I would never!" Jisoo said clearly flustered and Lisa giggled.

"Don't worry, it's the same with Chaeng." Lisa sighed.

Jisoo sighed as they made their way outside into the cool Los Angeles night.

"So..." She started, her confidence was now gone.

"So?"Lisa asked with a knowing smirk.

"Can I-I mean we- can we- I don't know... do this again?" Jisoo asked while scratching the back of her head. She hoped that she made a good impression and didn't scare her away.

Lisa, who pretty much activated her confidence she learned from Chaeng just smiled and agreed. She grabbed Jisoo's phone and entered her own contact details under 'Queen Lisa.'

"Text me," Lisa said, giving the girl a hug and kissing her cheek before walking off towards her apartment.

Jisoo just stood there astounded by the girl walking away and practically flew back to the apartment.

Both girls were extremely excited to tell their best friend about tonight. Well, they were... Until they walked into their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading guys

At first, Chaeng wasn't touching herself as she was just entertaining Jennie, but after seeing her picture and talking to her more, she found herself in the compromising position of her hand down her pants.

This isn't normal, Chaeng thought. She never had the urge to masturbate while sexting any girl, but with Jennie, it felt different.

To Jennie, it was the same. She would never be in this position. Holding her phone with her left hand while fingering herselfon her bed. She didn't even think to look her door. So when midway through heated text to Chaeng, Jennie walked through the door and that third finger did not find its new home but somehow, her other finger did find the send button.

Her phone practically went flying in the air, similar to Chaeng's when Lisa walked in and caught her in the same position.

"Jisoo!"

"Jennie!"

"Lisa!"

"Chaeng!"

\--

Now, the two pairs of girls sat awkwardly in the masturbating girl's bedrooms.

"Are we not going to talk about this?" Jisoo asked, sitting on the very egde of Jennie's bed.

"What's there to talk about?" Jennie asked, narrowing her eyes.

\--

"You were sexting someone!" Lisa exclaims to a very red Chaeyoung.

"That's not true! It was uhm..porn!" Chaeng shouted when she thought of the word.

\--

"You haven't watched porn in ages! You'd rather just rub one out in the bathtub!" Jisoo chuckled.

"I-It wasn't working today!" Jennie countered, avoiding eye contact.

\--

"Bullshit, Chaeng, whose hands were you pretending were down your pants?" Lisa asked.

\--

"Was it that Zharia girl?" Jisoo asked.

\--

"No!" Both Chaeyoung and Jennie scoffed. They had completely forgotten about Zharia.

Both of them didn't want thier bestfriends to know that they were touching themselves to someone else. It was one of their golden rules. Fuck, but don't get fucked.

Eventually, they just gave in to their bestfriend's stares.

"Rosie"

"Jennie"

They both muttered at the same time. Lisa and Jisoo froze. They did not expect that. They both wanted to squeal, but kept their cool. Their plan may be working faster than they expected.

"Interesting..." Jisoo observed.

Lisa on the other hand...

"Lisa get off of me!"

"Is her sexting game on point? I need answers!" Lisa said while laying on top of Chaeyoung.

"Please stop!" Chaeng shouted while pushing Lisa away from her.

After Lisa calmed down, Chaeyoung changed the subject, as did Jennie.

"So, tell me what was so important that made you interrupt my me time." Chaeyoung said, getting comfortable in her bed.

Lisa grimaced.

"Firstly, ew. I never want to see that again. Secondly, I went on a date with Jisoo." Lisa said quickly.

Chaeyoung squealed excitedly for her bestfriend.

Jennie just gave Jisoo a high five.

It wasn't until they both started droning on and on about the date that both girls realized that they should've kept their doors locked.

While Lisa was distracted talking admirably about Jisoo, Chaeyoung pulled out her phone.

Chaeyoung: So, want to finish what we started?

Jennie: fuck yes, babygirl

\--

"So then she payed for dinner and she was so nervous when I- oh hell no." Lisa said glancing at her bestfriend.

Chaeyoung looked up with a red face as her hand was unceremoniously rubbing her pussy through her sweats.

\--

"You're kidding me right?" Jisoo asked unimpressed after catching Jennie in the same compromising position as Chaeyoung.

"You know what, y'all finish your nasty ass business. I expect to be the maid of honor at your wedding!" Jisoo shouted as she left Jennie's room.

\--

"You know I don't do relationships!" Both girls yelled as their best friends returned to their own rooms.

After getting comfortable in her bed, Jisoo decided to message the cute girl she was with earlier.

 **Chichu: Nyongan, it's Jisoo** 😊

**Queen Lisa: hello, Omg. Chaeng is so whipped**

**Chichu: so is Jennie hahaha**

**Queen Lisa: operation Chaennie?**

**Chichu: Idk why I was able to figure out what Chaennie was.**

**Queen Lisa: Maybe, I'm rubbing off on you**

**Chichu:** 😏😏😏

**Queen Lisa: ffs I'm surrounded by fuckgirls**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See next chapter guys
> 
> \- Dumpling


	7. Chapter 7

**[4:32 pm]**

**Jennie: Chaengieee**

**Jennie: CHAEYOUNGGG**

**Jennie: ISTG I CAN SEE YOU RIGHT NOW IN FOREVER 21 BUT IDK IF IT'S YOU OR NOT**

**Jennie: IF YOU LOOK AT YOUR PHONE IN A MINUTE THEN IT'S YOU**

**Jennie: Chaeyoung :(**

**Jennie: Rosieeeeeeee**

**Jennie: too late, I have to leave :(**

**\--**

**[4:47 pm]**

**Chaeyoung: FUCK**

**Chaeyoung: it was me... damn, I want to see your fine piece of ass in person**

**Jennie: holy crap. You're sexy as fuck... YOU are the one with a fine piece of ass**

**Jennie:** 😍 

**Jennie:**

**Chaeyoung: JENNIE, YOU CREEPY BITCH**

**Chaeyoung: you were so close wtf?!!**

**Jennie: Rosie, shut up...**

**Jennie: no... not that close actually... I zoomed in** 😏 **that ass needs to be spanked by my hands**

 **Jennie: btw, who were you with? She was** 👀👌😍

**Chaeyoung: hey, you called me that twice. I like it.**

**Chaeyoung: that would be Lisa. I know she's hot af but she's taken by your bestie, remember?**

**Jennie: fuck...**

**Chaeyoung: they're so cute**

**Chaeyoung: I have to go do my project so... I'll talk to you later** 😭

**Chaeyoung: bye**

**Jennie: mhhmm, okay bye, baby girl**

**\--**

**[10:07pm]**

**Chaeyoung: oh man, I'm exhausted**

**Jennie: why?** 😝

**Chaeyoung: ew, that emoji is hideous... and uhh.. because I was doing my project. It's finished now though!**

**Jennie: good.**

**Chaeyoung: I have to give you a nickname too... considering you gave me 'Rosie'**

**Rosie: hmm.. Jennie...Jen Jen..**

**Rosie: Nini!**

**Rosie: NINI!! THAT'S THE ONE!**

**Nini: Rosé, no. I fucking hate it**

**Rosie: idc, it's cute af**

**Nini: please don't** 😭

**Rosie: or what?**

**Nini: that ass spanking will be happening sooner rather than later**

**Rosie: ;)**

**Nini: you're so fucking annoying**

**Rosie: Yeah, but you love me anyway**

**Nini: you're hilarious too. ANYWAY... Project? What do you study?**

**Rosie: I know babe**

**Rosie: I was doing a project for my literature class. I also study music. What do YOU do, Nini?**

**Nini: art, at UCLA**

**Rosie: what?!**

**Rosie: YOU GO TO ULCA TOO?! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**

**Nini: oh my god**

**Nini: we should definitely fuck in the bathroom tomorrow during your break**

**Rosie: tempting... but I don't have any classes tomorrow**

**Rosie: I'm sure some other girl will be free though ;)**

**Nini: well... I mean, I'd prefer your ass but I'll take what I can get**

**Nini: It's just so ugh, wtf, I wanna eat it**

**Rosie: who's stopping you?**

**Nini: cute**

**Rosie: yeah...tbh, I kinda had a feeling that you'd be an art girl**

**Nini: what do you mean? and don't even think about quoting Bieber**

**Rosie: you just have that look**

**Nini: artists have a 'look'?**

**Rosie: I don't know how to explain it but you're really fucking sexy**

**Nini: you don't have to tell me things that I already know are true**

**Rosie: And you call ME annoying**

**Nini: shhh baby girl**

**Rosie: why are you telling me to shh?**

**Nini: I'm sleepy**

**Rosie: ... sofuckingcutewtf**

**Nini: I'm not cute**

**Rosie: go to sleep babe**

**Nini: I wanna talk to you though**

**Rosie: tomorrow! goodnight Nini**

**Nini: that name is shit..night night pretty lady with the nice booty**

**Rosie:** 😒


	8. Chapter 8

**[10:12pm]**

**Nini: morning hoe**

**Nini: Jisoo and I are skipping today, the beach is calling us**

**Rosie: good morning to you too**

**Rosie: uhh, I wish I could come to** 😭 **Lisa and I have to go to her little sister's birthday party**

**Nini: damn, tbh I wanna see your ass again**

**Rosie: you only like me for my ass**

**Nini: true**

**Rosie: I want to see YOUR ass.**

**Nini: maybe I'll send you a bikini picture later if you're lucky ;)**

**Nini: you know, we didn't really get to finish, the other night**

**Rosie: YES, send one!**

**Rosie: hmm... getting wet thinking about it**

**Nini: Chaeyoung... Don't. I'm in the car with Jisoo**

**Rosie: and? I'm horny baby~**

**Nini: fuck, want me to help?**

**Rosie: please do, I'm soaked**

**Nini: where are you?**

**Rosie: in bed... I just woke up not too long ago**

**Nini: mhhmm, and are you naked for me again?**

**Rosie: yes daddy**

**Nini: CHAEYOUNG**

**Rosie: lol jk, I fucking hate that word**

**Nini: uhh... same**

**Rosie: oh my god**

**Rosie: YOU FUCKING LIKE IT!!**

**Nini: shut up**

**Rosie: okay, daddy**

**Nini: I'm going, go get yourself off. Watch porn or something. bye**

**Rosie: noooooo**

**Rosie: come back, please**

**Rosie: I'm sorry...**

**Rosie: Jennie** 😐

**Rosie: wow, you suck**

**Rosie: bye... daddy**

**\--**

**[4:46pm]**

**Unknown number: hey, is this Roseanne?**

**Chaeyoung: yeah, who is this?**

**Unknown number: Chantal. I got your number from Zharia. I just wanted to know if you were free right now? I have weed and I'm really horny**

**Chaeyoung: ohh I know you** 😏 **pretty blonde with the nice tits, right?**

**Chaeyoung: I'm free by the way... what's up?**

**Unknown number: that's me. Come over...**

**Unknown number: *address* See you soon, Roseanne** 😍

**\--**

**[8:37 pm]**

**Nini: ISTG, don't call me that**

**Rosie: why not, daddy?**

**Nini: Chaeyoung... I'm gonna beat your fucking ass if you call me that again. 3 strikes and you're out**

**Rosie: out? what do you meaaan, Jennie**

**Nini: strike out 3 times and see what happens. You've already lost one. 2 stikes left** 😉

**Rosie: that makes me nervous**

**Nini: good**

**Rosie: what if I want my ass beat?**

**Nini: I'll happily give it to you** 😉 **means I'll finally be able to touch your ass**

**Nini: by the way, here you go**

**Nini: *attached photo***

**Rosie:** 😲

**Rosie: holy shit**

**Rosie: you did that on purpose**

**Nini: did what?**

**Rosie: you KNOW what**

**Nini: please explain baby**

**Rosie: YOUR ASS IS** 😋🤤

**Rosie: I can't even explain how I'm feeling rn**

**Rosie: I think my heart isn't beating**

**Nini: I'll come give you mouth to mouth**

**Rosie: that was horrible, Nini**

**Nini: you know I hate that name, so stop calling me it**

**Rosie: or what?**

**Nini: strike 2**

**Rosie:** 😳 **no**

**Nini: don't call me Nini or Daddy again then**

**Rosie: bet you secretly love it**

**Nini: ...**

**Nini: brb, bath**

**Rosie: send nudes**

**\--**

**[8:50 pm]**

**Chantal: earlier was fun... we should do it again sometimes**

**Chaeyoung: it was alright, thanks for the weed though**

**Chantal: alright?! that orgasm was fuking heaven, you're great.. I wish I could've fucked you too though**

**Chaeyoung: lmao**

**Chantal: wanna meet up again soon?**

**Chaeyoung: tbh sorry, but no thanks**

**Chantal: Oh, you're one of those ' taps the hoe, then out she goes' girl?**

**Chaeyoung: yes, pretty much**

**Chantal:** **fucking bitch**

**Chaeyoung: *blocks number***

**\--**

**[10:20pm]**

**Nini: hellooooo**

**Rosie: why don't some girls understand that a hook up is just a hookup, a one-time thing lol**

**Nini: I know😆 who are you talking about?**

**Rosie: some blonde bitch called Chantal. fucked her today and she asked for round 2. She did have nice boobs though.**

**Nini: you fucked her too? nice**

**Rosie: hahaha yes... I was high, so whatever**

**Nini: you smoke?**

**Rosie: occasionally**

**Nini: mhhmm.. that's hot**

**Rosie: no "left swipe that"??**

**Nini: aha, no. I smoke too**

**Rosie: THAT is hot**

**Nini: we should sometimes together then**

**Rosie: we will**

**Rosie: bored**

**Nini: bored and sleepy**

**Rosie: wow**

**Nini: and you're wow too**

**Rosie: we can be wow together**

**Nini: are you asking me out?**

**Rosie: haha no. relationships aren't my thing**

**Nini: same**

**Rosie: I need to shower! see you in a bit**

**Nini: nudes, please**

**Rosie: nope, you didn't send me one so I'm not sending you one. HA**

**Nini: go shower, loser**

**\--**

**[10:42pm]**

**Rosie: I'm back Nini**

**\--**

**[10:59pm]**

**Rosie: Nini?**

**Rosie: Jennie!**

**Rosie: awh**

**Rosie: you fell asleep on me** 😞

**Rosie: goodnight pretty baby, hope you dream of me fucking you with a strap-on xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**[8:31am]**

**Nini: Rosie!**

**Nini: you can't just say stuff like that**

**Nini: fuck, now I'm thinking of a strap on and... fuck**

**Nini: also, good morning, baby girl... I'm sorry I fell asleep.**

**Rosie:** 😏

**Rosie: good morning, pretty princess**

**Nini: princess? What the fuck**

**Rosie: well you won't let me call you the D**** word or the N*** word otherwise strike two will happen...**

**Nini: which word are they?**

**Rosie: you know what they are... I'm not saying them**

**Nini: please, I seriously am so confused rn**

**Rosie: I'm not saying them**

**Nini: just checking to see if you'd give in**

**Rosie: better luck next time**

**Rosie: have to go to class now... so, I will speak to you later, pretty princess** 😏

**Nini: I'm contemplating on whether I want to punch you in the face or kiss that fucking smirk off of it**

**\--**

**[10:14am]**

**Rosie: the second option would be better**

**Nini: yes it would**

**Rosie: when are you gonna come and do that then?**

**Nini: during break? my class finishes in 17 minutes**

**Rosie: class only just started for me so that's not gonna work**

**Nini: fuck... whenever we try to meet, there's always shit in the way**

**Rosie: I knowwww. i wanna meet you (and do other things to yo) so badly**

**Nini: it'll happen one day, baby girl** 😘

**Rosie: hopefully soon your ass is mine**

**Nini: claming me already?**

**Rosie: relationships still aren't my thing, Jennie**

**Nini: you'll have to tell me why that is**

**Rosie: I will. brb, gotta write notes**

**Nini: bye baby x**

**\--**

**[11:32am]**

**Nini: wanna play a game?**

**Rosie: yes. i love games.**

**Nini: the question game**

**Rosie: explain the rules**

**Nini: well, I'll ask you a question, then you answer it... then you ask me a question, and I'll answer it. pretty basic**

**Rosie: what's the purpose of this game/**

**Nini: I wanna know more about Roseanne, the fuckgirl**

**Rosie: sounds like fun. Go go goooo**

**Nini: ever skinny dipped?**

**Rosie: if fucking some girl in the pool naked counts, then yeah**

**Nini: kinky ;) your go**

**Rosie: hmm.. ever been walked in on while doing anything sexual? Besides the other night by Jisoo Unnie, of course**

**Nini: HAHAHA. uhh yes. A few times actually**

**Rosie: explain what happened!**

**Nini: well, one time, this girl's brother walked in on us while she was like mid-squirting. He screamed like a little bitch. She ended up punching me in the face because I wouldn't stop laughing, the kicked me out... never heard from her again**

**Rosie: wow. that's just wow.**

**Nini: sexuality?**

**Rosie: bi, but I lean more to the ladies. You?**

**Nini: lesbian** 😜

**Rosie: hot. First kiss? when? where? who?**

**Nini: first peck was in like 3rd grade to some boy I had a crush on. we were behind a half wall thing at school, then he kissed me and pushed me over aferwards hahaha. I cried for like 2 minutes then moved onto the next guy**

**Nini: first proper kiss happened when I was 15, with Jisoo... we were making out and a few minutes into it, she was like "EW, I can NOT do this. It's basically incestuous".. we ended up laughing it off and have been platonic bestfriends since**

**Rosie: hahaha awwww, that's so cute. fuck him though, because pushing you over isn't nice**

**Rosie: you and Jisoo? HOTTT. Lisa has showed me like 28346 photos of her... I even know what her pussy look like. Lisa showed me the wrong photo hahahaha**

**Nini: OH MY GOD**

**Rosie:** 😇

**Nini: I'll ask another question soon, next class is starting!**

**Rosie: byeeee** 😘

**\--**

**[2:30pm]**

**Nini: what music are you into? give me some of your favorite artists**

**Rosie: I love Dua Lipa, Halsey, ed sheeran, troye sivan and many more**

**Nini: SAME.. fun fact, I was invited on stage during Dua Lipa's set at Coachella.. one of the best experiences of my life**

**Nini: here**

**Rosie: JENNIE KIM**

**Rosie: shit**

**Rosie: you...**

**Rosie: wow, fuck me**

**Nini: okay**

**Rosie:**

**Nini: you're adorable**

**Rosie: so are you! did you get to go backstage after?**

**Nini: haha, yeah** 😏

**Rosie: the smirk... what happened while you were backstage?**

**Nini: we got drunk and I fucked her lmao**

**Rosie: you FUCKED DUA ?**

**Nini: mhhmm**

**Rosie: you should be fucking me instead**

**Nini: trust me baby, when I do, you won't be walking for a few days**

**Rosie: you're that good, huh?**

**Nini; I'll let you be the judge of that**

**Rosie:** 😏 **brb**

**\--**

**[4:20pm]**

**Rosie: finally homeeee**

**Rosie: okay, my turn**

**Rosie: what porn categories do you watch?**

**Nini: tbh, ugh, solo female only the real stuff though, because the fake moans are fucking shit... what do YOU watch?**

**Rosie: pegging**

**Nini: are you serious?**

**Rosie: uh, yeah?**

**Nini: nice....**

**Rosie: hahaha, I'm fucking with you... I watch the same shit as you**

**Nini: you're an idiot**

**Rosie: your turn!**

**Nini: most basic question evver, but how old are you?**

**Rosie: 19 in February, you?**

**Nini: 20 in January**

**Rosie: awh, no longer a teen**

**Nini: I know, I'm sad, but excite for the future yk**

**Rosie: where do you see yourself in 5 years?**

**Nini:** **cliché as fuck butt I see myself as a successful artist, selling my work everywhere. What about you?**

**Rosie: on my way to be a successful author**

(A/n: I must say irl it might be vise versa.. if ever whshshshs)

**Nini: you can write about all of your sexual experience.. I'm sure that would be the best seller**

**Rosie: hmm.. good idea. I have to go cook dinner for Lisa and I. See you soon x**

**Nini: bye cutie x**

**\--**

**[10: 58pm]**

**Rosie: hiiii, sorry I didn't reply earlier... Lisa wanted me to help her with her speech for tomorrow**

**Nini: that's okay**

**Nini: what did you do on your first date?**

**Rosie: I've never been on one..**

**Nini: What?! same.**

**Rosie: I'll take you on one** 😏😏

**Nini: HA, shut up**

**Nini: first time having sex?**

**Rosie: skip**

**Nini: that's not how the game works**

**Rosie: fuck the game.**

**Nini: woah, are you okay?**

**Rosie: are you going to the party tomorrow?**

**Nini: the one with Jisoo and Lisa?**

**Rosie: yeah, that one**

**Nini: idk... I think so.**

**Nini: are you?**

**Rosie: probably not. I might have homework to do.**

**Rosie: I'm tired. I'll talk to you later. Good night, Jennie.**

**Nini: Chaeyoung**

**Nini: fuck**

**Nini: I'm sorry**

**Nini: Rosie?**

**Nini: good night.. I'm sorry**


	10. Chapter 10

**[7:34am]**

**Nini: Rosie please**

**Nini: I'm really sorry**

**Nini: I just though the question was okay since we both act like sex is nothing...**

**Nini: I was honestly really stupid and I shouldn't have pushed**

**Nini: Chaeyoung, please?**

Jennie didn't get much sleep. Her thoughts were of the younger girl and what triggered her. I t obviously had something to do wih Chaeyoung's first time. Sure, she may have overreacted but Jennie couldn't exactly bash the girl's actions. If Chaeyoung had asked the same question, she wouldn't have wanted to answer it anyway. Just thinking of it reminded her of Kai.

This caused Jennie to scream into her pillow. a similar scream that Jisoo remembers al to well as Jennie had outbrusts like this at least once a week.

It was hard for Jennie to think of Kai when Chaeyoung was all she thought about now.

\--

Chaeyoung sighed as she read the onslaught of messages that Jennie just sent her. She was still in bed, as she barely got an ounce of sleep last night too.

It was all Jennie's fault. Half of her thought were filled with the cat-liked eyed girl she had only two pictures of. The othr half were memories with Chanyeol. Two years, she wasted two years of her life on the piece of trash and she swore she would never fall again.

That's why she didn't answer Jennie's messages

Jennie made her feel some way and it had only been a week. Imagine if she gave her more time, or if they actually met in person. Chaeyoung just didn't want to get played again.

Kai is the reason why Jennie acts the was she does. Just like Chanyeol is the reason why Chaeyoung acts the way she does. They don't want to get hurt again.

\--

"You don't look so good, Chaengie." Lisa observed as Chaeyoung sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter.

"Thanks." Chaeyoung muttered, grabbing her cereal and bowl.

"What crawled up your butt this morning? And why aren't you ready for school?" Lisa asked concerned at her bestfriend's appearance.

"I'm not going." Chaeyoung admitted. Lisa looked at her for a second while waiting for the reason. Chaeyoung sighed.

"Jennie asked about my first time last night." Chaeyoung revealed and Lisa tensed. That was a sensitive subject.

"And you..." Lisa asked, wondering if Chaeyoung opened up to Jennie. Chaeyoung only ever told one person about her ex-boyfriend and that was Lisa.

"I pushed her away." Chaeyoung said bitterly. She was blaming Jennie for asking a basic question and she hated it.

"Chaeng..." Lisa said, walking over from her spot on the couch and hugged the girl.

"Go to class Lisa. I'll see you later." Chaeyoung said, pouring herself some milk.

"Are you coming to the party?" Lisa asked hopefully. Maybe some alcohol or a pretty girl is what Chaeyoung needed.

"I don't know Lili, I'll see how I feel later." Chaeyoung admitted. She knew Jisoo was dragging Jennie to the party and she wasn't sure if she was ready to meet Jennie yet.

"Well, i'm going over to Jisoo's to get ready. So, if you do, you can meet us there?" Lisa asked as she ws standing halfway through the front door. Chaeyoung just nodded.

Lisa gave a tight lipped smile and nodded back, walking out and pulling out her phone.

**Queen Lisa: we may have a problem.**

**My Chickin: tell me about it.**

\--

"Jennie come on, it's Friday!" Jisoo yelled, trying to pull the covers away from Jennie. She was curled up into a ball, staring at her phone on her bedside table. She wasn't sure why she wanted to talk to Chaeyoung so bad. She shouldn't care. She shouldn't be feeling these emotions.

"Yes...And?" Jennie asked, annoyed at Jisoo who wouldn't leave already.

"It's your favorite art workshop? Maybe you can finally score that Bella girl's number." Jisoo asked, trying to get Jennie up."

However that statement seemed to make Jennie curl up and sink even more. She no longer wanted Bella's number.

"Just go, Jichu. I'm skipping today." Jisoo sighed as she left, knowing once Jennie set her mind on something, only she could change it.

She knew better than to ask her to do anything afte she heard this morning's outburst. Unfortunately, Kai still left an impression on Jennie.

Jisoo was distracted by her phone beeping and smiled at the contact name. Soon enough it should read "My girl"

\--

Chaeyoung spent all day watching 'Riverdale' and couldn't stop thinking of a certain someone telling her about the series. That was until her phone continuously started buzzing next to her.

She figured it was Jennie again, but she was wrong, sort of.

\--

**[6:49pm]**

**Nalalisa: Chaeng**

**Nalalisa: you should go to this party**

**Nalalisa: *address***

**Nalalisa: trust me.**

**Chipmunk: why should I ?**

**Nalalisa:**

Chaeyoung's eyes widened at the selfie Lisa just sent.

**Nalalisa: so?? 😏**

**Chipmunk: I'M OMW!**

\--

Jennie wasn't feeling it tonight. Several girls had approached her already but Jennie turned each one of them down. She looked extremely attractive and she knew it. But, she just wasn't really looking for someone to fuck.

"Hey there, princess." A voice caught Jennie's attention. It sent a shiver down Jennie's spine but when she turned around, she ws disappointed to see the blonde.

"Ciara, How are you?" Jennie gritted out.

"It's Zharia, Ruby. I missed you." Zharia slurred, stepping all up in Jennie's personal space.

Jisoo and Lisa were on the dance floor so they couldn't help Jennie out.

"Zharia, just stop." Jennie tried, but the girl was literally purring next to her.

"Come on baby. I'm so wet for youuu." she slurred, hooking onto Jennie's arm which Jennie ended up shaking off.

"Just leave me alone." Jennie said. When Zharia tried to take a step forward closer to Jennie, she was suddenly pulled back by her cheap t-shirt.

"Heyy, babe." A raspy voice Jennie's never heard said before she was pulled into a deep kiss.

This girl's lips were so soft and amazing and Jennie felt the sparks like pop rocks going off everywhere on her body.

She heard Zharia scoff and sulk off, recognizing the girl. When they pulled apart, both girls were panting.

"Looks like you needed help there." Chaeyoung said after a while.

Shocked dark cat-like eyes met nervous brown eyes.

"R-Rosie?" Jennie asked. Chaeyoung shivered. Jennie was the only person to ever call her that. She loved it.

"Hi, Nini." Chaeyoung answered with a smirk and Jennie let out a chuckle, pulling the girl into a hug. She was hotter than she imagined.

"That's stike two." Jennie whispered in her ear.

"Then let's see if we can get to strike three tonight... Daddy." Chaeyoung whispered back, ready to rock this girl's world.

Jennie growled and grabbed her hand dragging her to a bathroom.

"Well that was easy." Lisa said while Jisoo nodded. They had watched the whole thing unfold.

Lisa couldn't believe Chaeyoung would have the guts to pull that off and Jisoo couldn't believe Jennie wouldn't just fuck that blonde girl so she would leave her alone.

What an interesting pair.

\--

Chaeyoung was against the wall, Jennie pressed against her front, attacking her neck. Chaeyoung was wet, which was odd because she never got wet like this.

"Mhmm. You taste sweet, baby girl." Jennie purred against Chaeyoung's neck. Chaeyoung moaned. It wasn't enough, Chaeyoung wanted more.

That is, until Jennie tired to unbutton her pants. Chaeyoung returned to her senses and pushed Jennie away.

Jennie looked hurt and Chaeyoung's face softened.

"Sorry, I don't like being touched." Chaeyoung admitted quitely to Jennie.

Jennie's eyes widdened when she realized Chaeyoung did exactly the same thing she did.

"I could fuck you though." Chaeyoung said stepping forward, pushing Jennie against the sink.

Jennie wrapped her arms around Chaeyoung's necl and shook her head.

"Sorry, baby girl, I play by those rules as well." Jennie admitted.

They stared into each other's eyes, possibly trying to figure out the other. They had never met fuckgirls like themselves before. Normally, all the others cared about was getting themselves off. Chaeyoug and Jennie just pleasured others and left. It gave them power.

But with the two of them together, it's like they've canceled each other out.

"Looks like I struck out." Chaeyoung pouted and Jennie kissed it away causing Chaeyoung to smile a bit.

"Let's dance." Jennie said, grabbing Chaeyoung's hand and leading her out to Lisa and Jisoo.

\--

All four girls were drunk as fuck. Chaeyoung and Jennie ended up being peer pong champions while Lisa and Jisoo tied for best twerkers at the party.

The four girls walked to Jisoo and Jennie's apartment since it was closest. When they arrived, Chaeyoung was waiting at the door until she saw Jisoo grab Lisa by the collar and drag her into her bedroom.

"Well, looks like I'm not leaving." Chaeyoung slurred to Jennie, who grinned.

"I wouldn't want you to anyway." Jennie said, pulling the girl by her hand lightly to her bedroom.

"Careful Jen, you sound like a needy girlfriend."Chaeyoung teased as she watched Jennie strip her jacket off.

"Then c'mon babe. Cuddle me." Jennie replied.

After getting unde the covers, Chaeyoung moved into the big spoon position and pulled Jennie as close as possible after giving her a kiss on the back of her head.

"Goodnight, Nini."

"Goodnight, Rosie." 

Then both ended up having the best sleep they've had in a long time. Kai and Chanyeol nowhere near their minds, like they are normally when they're drunk.

\--


	11. .5

Jisoo had been awake for a while. She was staring at Lisa's bare back as the taller girl snored peacefully, face down on the bed.

Jisoo couldn't help the shit eating grin that creepied onto her face. They've been meeting up to go to lunch or dinner together everyday since their first date at the bakery. She has never felt so happy and it had only been a week.

Hell, they've even 'sexted' - thank you Jennie - as Chaeyoung had also inspired Lisa.

Last night was their first time together and even though they were both drunk, it was very memorable.

Jisoo trailed her fingers up and down Lisa's spine, causing the younger girl to shiver. Jisoo leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, causing Lisa to turn arounfd and face her.

"Hello beautiful." Lisa muttered, looking into Jisoo's pretty brown eyes.

Jisoo narrowed her eyes playfully. "That's not what you called me last night." She smirked.

Lisa panicked.

"What did I call you last night?" Lisa asked, worried about how she might've called her something stupid and ruined whatever it is they have.

"Something like 'oh god' or 'fuck yes', there might have even been a 'daddy' in there but that's Jenni's thing, not mine." Jisoo replied playfully, imitating Lisa's orgasm voice.

Lisa was bright red from embarrassment and anger.

"Oh my god, I fucking hate you." Li8sa replied, turning her back to the girl allowing Jisoo to hug her.

Her bare chest to Lisa's bare back caused Lisa to shiver.

"No, you don't." Jisoo muttered and Lisa sighed, turninng around in her arms.

"I don't." She confirmed.

"Good." Jisoo said using her hand to tilt Lisa's chin and pull her into a soft kiss. it wasnt harsh like last night, but the feelings were still there.

They pulled away panting heavily.

"Morning breath with a hint of alcohol. Hmm, lovely." Jisoo muttered.

"We're disgusting." Lisa grimaced.

"I know." Jisoo chuckled. After starting into each other's eyes for a while, Jisoo asked something that surprised them both.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lisa just gawked at her. Sure, she was hoping Jisoo would ask but not tthis soon.

"Isn't it kind of fast?" Lisa asked and regretted it when she saw Jisoo's face fall.

"Of course, yeah, what was I thinking. I'm so stu-" Jisoo started but was cut off by Lisa's lips on hers.

"You're not stupid. i just thought since we've only been really talking for a week, it all seems kind of rushed." Lisa clarified and Jisoo nodded.

"But when I'm with you, i get a rush." Jisoo smirked.

Lisa laughed. "Smooth."

They both laughed until it got quiet but it wasn't awkward. They just laid in each other's arms.

"Yes." Lisa said, breaking their silence.

"What?" Jisoo asked confused.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Lisa said causing Jisoo to squeal and jump on her.

"Now come on my lady, let's go see what our bestfriends are up to." Lisa said trying to sit up but Jisoo quickly pulled her back down and straddled her.

"They can wait a few minutes... baby."


	12. Chapter 12

"They're so cute." 

"Jesus chirst, look at their asses." 

"We've literally just started dating Lisa."

"I'm joking! Besides - *click* -this is excellent blackmail material."

"Send me that, Jennie never cuddles." 

Jennie woke up to the annoying voices of her bestfriend and Chaeng's.

Well, the girls she's talking to since she didn't know about the two dating yet.

"Guysss" Jennie whined.

"Fuck, she's awake. Gotta gooo." Lisa said, dragging Jisoo away with a yelp.

Jennie looked down at Chaeyoung who was still wearing the clothes from last night. Normally, any girl that she got into bed with would be naked and thoroughly fucked. but, Chaeyoung was different.

"Stop staring. It's weird." Chaeyoung muttered as she felt Jennie's gaze on her backside.

"Sorry. I just have to say-" Jennie started and Chaeyoung turned around to face her. "-that I finally got you in bed." Jennie said with a clever smile that Chaeyoung wanted to kiss away. So she did.

When they pulled away both girls smiled.

"You're gross. I like kissing you." Jennie mumbled shyly, covering her mouth.

"So are you. I like kissing you too." Chaeyoung grinned.

Of course things between them would be complicated and they don't want to discuss what's going on with the subtle kisses. So they didn't.

"C'mon loser, let's go see our bestfriends." Jennie said, pulling the girl up.

"Wait, I have an idea." Chaeyoung grinned.

\--

Jisoo and Lisa had prepared a decent breakfast. They made pancakes and eggs with bacon while sharing small kisses and giggling to each other in between.

They were setting the table when Jennie walked out, her hair all messy, and not wearing the same clohes she fell asleep in.

An obvious hickey was on her neck that made both girl's eyes bulge out.

"Did they just..." Lisa muttered to Jisoo.

"While we were..." JIsoo replied but stayed quiet when Jennie sat down.

"Good morining guys." Jennie said with a huge gummy smile.

"What's making you so happy, Jenduekie?" Jisoo asked curiously.

"Nothing." Jennie said, ducking her head in fake embarrassment.

The three were interrupted by Chaeyoung walking out... Wearing only one of Jennie's shirt and underwear.

"Good morning, babe." Chaeyoung practically moaned, sitting down on Jennie's lap.

The two then kissed so passionately that the couple watching felt heat straight to their core. They held onto each other's hands to stop from saying anything.

This was definitely surprising.

"Um-" Lisa tried to interrupt their make out session but Chaeyoung pulled away.

"I love you." Chaeyoung said, nuging Jennie's nose with hers. Jennie felt her heart beats faster at the admission.

"I love you more, baby" And they continued kissing.

Lisa and Jisoo looked at each other wide eyes and stood up, preparing to leave the two alone before they start fucking on the table but that's when Chaeyoung broke character and started laughing.

"Rosieee." Jennie whined while laughing. She buried her face in her neck and wrapped her arms tighter around Chaeyoung's waist as Chaeyoung was laughing so hard she was falling off of the brunette girl's lap.

"Y-you should've seen your faces!"Chaeyoung laughed at Jisoo and Lisa who looked unamused.

"That was fake?" Jisoo asked just to be sure and Jennie nodded looking at Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"See, what was that?" Lisa exclaimed and the two girls shrugged.

"It's nothing, Lisayahh. Friendly kisses. We're just friends." Chaeyoung clarified.

Jennie frowned for a fraction of a second before agreeing.

"Yeah, really good friends." Jennie said squeezing Chaeyoung's hips a bit too close to her ass, causing Chaeyoung to hold in a moan.

"Okay, okay, we get it. Let's just watch a movie or something after we eat, yeah?" Jisoo said, covering her eyes from their little display.

Chaeyoung jumped up in joy and Jennie couldn't help but stare at Chaeyoung's underwear clad backside.

"Be right back. Gotta change." Chaeyoung replied, turning around and smirking at Jennie before she entered the girl's bedroom.

"Whipped." Lisa mouthed to her girlfriend who giggled.

The rest of the day was spent cuddling and watching movies. Jisoo noticed the small glances Chaeyoung made at Jennie when the girl was focused on the movie.

Lisa noticed the subtle touches and hand holding of Jennie with her bestfriend.

After the third movie, Lisa pulled out her phone and subtly texted her girlfriend so the other two wouldn't hear.

**Queen Lisa: Let's step up a level in operation Chaennie?**

**My Chickin: I'm in.**

**\--**

**[9:30pm]**

**Jisoo: Nyongannnn**

**Lisa: hey, baby**

**Chaeyoung: baby?**

**Jennie: yes?**

**Chaeyoung: hi baby** 😍

 **Jennie: Hey beautiful** 😊

**Lisa: lol**

**Lisa: *attached picture***

**Lisa: you both such have nice asses**

**Jisoo: hmm.. they do** 😍

**Jennie: ASHKSHKADF WHAT**

**Chaeyoung: WHY AND WHEN?!!! Ughhh fuck off**

**Chaeyoung: my ass does look nice there though** 😏

**Jennie: it always does, baby girl**

**Jisoo: lmao, you guys are cute**

**Lisa: super fucking cute like... wow #Chaennie**

**Jennie: Chaennie?**

**Lisa: Chae-young and Je-nnie, you pabo**

**Jisoo: your ship name**

**Jennie: you guys ship us?**

**Jisoo: yeah**

**Lisa: yeah**

**Chaeyoung: lol same**

**Jennie:** 😉

**Jennie: well, I'm going to have a bath... bye Lisoo**

**Jisoo: shut up**

**Lisa: shut up**

**Jennie: bye, my baby**

**Chaeyoung: bye daddy**

**Jennie: CHAEYOUNG, NOOOO**

**Chaeyoung: Yes. Bye... Daddy**

**Jennie:** 😏

**Jisoo: you guys are disgusting**

**Lisa: I agree**

**Jennie: bye**

**Jisoo: bye**

**Lisa: bye weirdos**

**Chaeyoung: bye Daddy x**

**\--**

**[10:02pm]**

**Rosie: you back?**

**Nini: yes hello there**

**Rosie: hi**

**Nini: tbh, I actually love meeting you, you're cute**

**Rosie: Zharia is such an idiot** 😂

**Nini: you know her?**

**Rosie: yeah I fucked her lmao**

**Nini: she sent me nudes** 😂

**Rosie: hoes being hoes**

**Rosie: oh and I love meeting you too**

**Nini: didn't think you'd be brave enough to just come up and kiss me like that ;)**

**Rosie: neither did I! I'm so happy I did it though**

**Nini: me too**

Both girls had the biggest swarm of butterflies fluttering around their stomach while thinking about the kisses they shared. That isn't supposed to happen so they decided to refrain from telling the other girl about it.

**Rosie: I'm getting sleepy nini**

**Nini: go to sleep Rosie**

**Rosie: goodnight daddy**

**Nini: I'm going to ugh**

**Nini: ughh!**

**Nini: I don't even know**

**Nini: Goodnight Rosie**

**Rosie: !!!**

**Rosie: omfg**

**Rosie: I love that name**

**Nini:** 😘


	13. Chapter 13

**[7:34 am]**

**Nini: why the fuck am I awake at this hour on a Sunday morning!!**

**Nini: oh I know why**

**Nini: Jisoo and Lisa have been going at it all fucking morning**

**Nini: "Jisoo, ohh, faster baby, ohh I'm gonna com- oh my god"**

**Nini: "Lisa, spank me again please, harder"**

**Nini: I think I'm suddenly deaf**

**Rosie: Jennie, shut the fuck up**

**Rosie: just because you're awake at this hour, doesn't mean everyone else has to be**

**Nini: hi Rosie** 😘

**Rosie: don't, I'm mad at you**

**Nini: Rosie, please**

**Rosie: you're so annoying**

**Rosie: and cute**

**Rosie: but what the fuck was Lisa spanking?!?**

**Nini: I don't know, but it made me feel sick so I've been listening to music super duper loud for the past 23 mminutes**

**Rosie: oh**

**Nini: tbh it turned me on but then i was thinking how it's basically my sister fucking her girlfriend lol**

**Nini: can't be getting off to incestuous stuff**

**Rosie: it turned you on?** 😂😂😂

**Nini: Chaeyoung, shut up**

**Nini: I haven't had an orgasm in a really long time and I'm really emotional and horny OKAY**

**Rosie: why are you emotional? you birthing the blood diamond?**

**Nini: what?**

**Rosie: shark week?**

**Nini: what?**

**Rosie: parting the Red Sea?**

**Nini: no...Chaeyoung, are you high?**

**Rosie: omfg, you're so dumb**

**Rosie: ARE**

**Rosie: YOU**

**Rosie: ON**

**Rosie: YOUR**

**Rosie: PERIOD?!**

**Nini: ohh**

**Nini: yeah** 😭

**Nini: my cramps are fucked**

**Nini: I feel like a walrus**

**Rosie: why a walrus? lmao**

**Nini: fat...bloated...ugly**

**Rosie: you're not fat but you're kinda ugly**

**Nini:** 😭 **fuck you**

**Nini: I'm going, bye**

**Rosie: Are you serious?**

**Rosie: you better not be serious**

**Rosie: fuck, you're serious**

**Rosie: you're not ugly**

**Rosie: you're beautiful, OKAY?!**

**Rosie: ily (kinda)**

**Rosie: bi bi for now**

**Nini: always have to joke about something, don't you**

**Rosie: I'm sorry**

**Nini: you're annoying, and I'm still going so bye**

**Rosie: aw :( I'll miss you**

**Nini: bye**

**Rosie: bye :(**

**\--**

**[3:20pm]**

**Rosie: are your cramps better? I want to hang out with you**

**Nini: no**

**Rosie: Are you still mad?**

**Nini: no**

**Rosie: oh good**

**Nini: yes**

**Rosie: why are you replying like that?**

**Nini: because**

**Rosie: lmao bye then**

**Nini: bye :)**

**Nini: oh wait, you really went**

**Nini: I was only messing around**

**Nini: I want to hang out with you**

**Nini: reply, Rosie**

**Nini: imy**

**Rosie: ha**

**Rosie: Lisa wants me to go to the movies with her**

**Rosie: I hate going there... popcorn is good though**

**Rosie: Okay gtg, bye x**

**\--**

**[8:27 pm]**

**Rosie: Jennie?**

**Nini: I'm sorry, I ended up falling asleep!**

**Nini: how was it? I really wanted to hang with youuu**

**Rosie: we can during spring break week, I promise**

**Rosie: It was alright! popcorn was bomb af like normal**

**Nini: FUCK YES, I totally forgot it was next week!! My period does crazy shit to my memory**

**Nini: you're such a dork**

**Rosie: I know! You mentioned earlier about Jisoo being your 'kind of sister' ...but do you have any siblings? How's your fam? we've never spoken about it**

**Nini: I do :)**

**Nini: my family is amazing. When I came out, my parents pretty much said 'we know' and were absolutely fine with it. I have a brother named Taehyung and a little sister named Dahyun. they're cute! What about you?**

**Rosie: aw, I'm happy to hear that!**

**Rosie: Well, when I came out, my parents were kind of weirded out by it and didn't really know if what I was going through was a phase or not. When they realized it wasn't a phase, they became more accepting and they're happy that I'm happy. Oh, and I have an older sister named Alice.**

**Nini: I'm glad they're fine with it now! I couldn't stand it if my parents hated me for it, but unfortunately, that's what happens sometimes.**

**Rosie: I know, it's horrible**

**Nini: anyways**

**Nini: wait, someone's knocking on the door, brb**

**Rosie: wtf, same!!**

**\--**


	14. Chapter 14

"Eomma?"

Chaeyoung stood in front of her open apartment door. Lisa was out thankfully, so the two wouldn't start gossiping.

"Chaeyoung-ahh" Mrs. Park smiled as she hugged her daughter. Chaeyoung melted into the hug.

"I didn't know you were coming." Chaeyoung started as they walked into the apartment. It was a bit messy as Lisa was looking for something before heading over to Jisoo's. Probably something about food-related.

"One of my friends wanted to visit her daughter so I came with her to see you!" Mrs. Park said proudly.

Chaeyoung furrowed her eyes.

"Mom, you don't have friends whose daughter goes here?" Chaeyoung made sure of it before she started fuckgirling it up in Los Angeles. She didn't need anyone snitching on her. Or for her to accidentally fuck over someone her mother knows.

"She's a new friend, Rosie. I met her at the grocery store a few months ago. Your father and I have been hanging out with her and her husband." Mrs. Park clarified as she looked around the apartment, chuckling at the mess which was no doubt left by her daughter's best friend.

"Where's Lisa?" Mrs. Park asked curiously.

"Oh, she's with her girlfriend," Chaeyoung said without thinking.

She wished she could take that back.

"Girlfriend?!" Mrs. Park asked, with a glint in her eyes.

"Yes, Mom." Chaeyoung groaned. She knew where this conversation was going now.

"Look at that. Lisa got one before you did." Mrs. Park observed with a tight-lipped smile.

"Mom-"

"Rosie I know it's your business but ever since Chanyeol, I can't say I approve of your choices-"

"Mom-"

"Your father and I weren't too happy and we were hoping that coming out here would make you more mature and stop with all of the bringing girls home business."

Before Chaeyoung could defend herself, her phone started ringing.

She furrowed her eyebrows but they softened when they saw the contact picture.

"Who's that?" Mrs. Park asked curiously after noticing her daughter's change of expression.

Chaeyoung knew she was going to regret this but she had to prove her mother wrong.

"It's my girlfriend," Chaaeyoung said, answering the phone. Mrs. Park sat there shocked. Wanting to give her daughter some privacy, she excused herself to the bathroom.

"Hello?" Chaeyoung answered unsure of why Jennie was calling.

"Rosie, I need you to be my girlfriend."

\--

"Mother?!"

Jennie stood dumbstruck in her doorway where her grinning mother was standing with a sole suitcase.

"Jennie!" Mrs. Kim shouted, hugging her daughter and inviting herself in.

Jennie shook off the shock of seeing her mother and melted into the hug. She missed her family so much. She hadn't seen them since winter break two months ago.

"What are you doing here?" Jennie asked still surprised but now with a smile on her face.

the mother and daughter made their way to the living room sitting down on the couch.

"My friend is here visiting her daughter as well and asked me if I wanted to come along." Mrs. Kim responded with a grin.

"A friend? Since when did you make those?" Jennie asked playfully which earned a glare from her mother and a light shove.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Jennie said chuckling.

The atmosphere was wonderful. After she and Chaeyoung started talking about their families, she was seriously questioning when she was going to see them again.

And behold, her mother shows up out of nowhere.

"Your father, TaeTae and Dubu would've come but they still have work and school." Mrs. Kim said with a sad smile. Jennie just nodded, it would've been easier if she went to visit them for spring break instead.

"I would've come down instead, it would've been easier." Jennie reminded her mother who shook her head.

"Again, my friend offered me some of her frequent flyer miles and now here I am. I wanted to see where you lived." Mrs. Park said standing up and observing the room's photos.

Most of them were of Jennie and Jisoo. Anyone who walked in would be convinced the two were lesbian lovers. Well, anyone who didn't know them. Mrs. Kim knew that path was not going to be taken.

Everything was going so well, until...

"Mandu!!" Someone yelled. Jennie tensed knowing it wasn't Jisoo.

Lisa came into view, of course, only wearing one of Jisoo's t-shirts, no shorts.

Lisa took about five steps before she noticed Mrs. Kim's presence.

She quickly turned red.

"Hello." She waved bashfully.

"...Hello." Mrs. Kim said with a tight-lipped smile. Jennie tensed knowing what the older woman was already thinking.

"Let me go put some pants on," Lisa said running back to Jisoo's room. Probably to die of embarrassment. Or fuck Jisoo. When Jennie heard the faint click of the door lock, she knew it was the latter.

"Mom let me explain-" Jennie tied but her mother was already pacing.

"Seriously Jennie, I thought we were over this." Mrs. Park said disapprovingly.

"No, you don't get it-" Jennie kept trying to explain but once again she got shut down.

"I mean, I'm okay with your sexuality, but seriously, I thought you would've matured since you got here. I thought the pointless hook-ups stopped. That's what you told us after I caught you at home with that Chaeyeon girl-" Mrs. Kim rambled before Jennie stood up and grabbed her mother's shoulders.

"That was Lisa. Jisoo's girlfriend." Jennie said emphasizing the name of her best friend and roommate.

Mrs. Kim's mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Oh."

"Yeah," Jennie said nervously. She didn't like that her own mother just assumed she had some pointless hook up waiting in her bed. Any other Sunday though, it might have been true. But, she was on her period and she hadn't hooked up, minus the few kisses with Chaeyoung, with anyone in exactly a week.

"That's nice, Jisoo having a girlfriend. Maybe you could learn from her." Mrs. Kim said sounding both approving and... Disappointed?

Jennie hated to think that her mother was disappointed in her. Especially after that little outburst she just had. Jennie didn't know what she was doing when she said what she said next.

"I have a girlfriend too."

Mrs. Kim's eyes brightened at the words. Jennie automatically regretted lying because it was spring break and her mom would definitely want to meet her.

"Really? What's her name?" Mrs. Kim asked, excited about her daughter finally settling down and stopping her "Fuckgirl" ways.

Fuck. Jennie thought. She started going through names in her mind.

Zharia? No. Chanel? Sike. Irene? I haven't met her yet. Lisa? Seriously, Jennie?

"Chaeyoung." Jennie found herself saying without ever thinking. Mrs. Kim's eyes practically burned with approval.

"That sounds like a lovely name. When do I get to meet her?" Mrs. Kim asked hopefully. Jennie groaned.

"Let me find out," Jennie said through gritted teeth and her mother nodded.

"Where's the bathroom?" Her mother asked as Jennie pulled out her phone. Jennie directed her and started calling the contact.

"Hello?"

"Rosie, I need you to be my girlfriend," Jennie said.

\--

"What?" Chaeyoung replied. She couldn't help the butterflies flowing through her veins after hearing Jennie not ask, but say she needs her.

"Look, my mom just showed up out of nowhere and I kinda told her I have a girlfriend," Jennie explained.

Chaeyoung immediately deflated, surprisingly disappointed with the information.

I don't do relationships. Chaeyoung reminded herself.

"Why would you do that?" Chaeyoung asked, curious as to why the girl would lie to her mother when she spoke of their great connection beforehand.

"Because she hates that I'm a fuckgirl, and I just- panicked. I don't like disappointing her." Jennie groaned.

Chaeyoung nodded to herself in understanding.

"I get it. My mom actually showed up too-" Chaeyoung started before her mom had appeared from the bathroom. At the exact same time as Mrs. Kim came into Jennie's living room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow, babe?"Jennie asked hoping her tone of voice didn't betray her to her mother.

It didn't. But Chaeyoung caught it and instantly knew that Jennie was in the same situation.

"Yes, baby girl, we can all meet up tomorrow for lunch." Chaeyoung emphasized 'baby girl' and Jennie realized that Chaeyoung's mom probably thinks they're dating as well.

"It's a date-" Jennie looked at her mother who was standing with a face of adoration that Jennie hadn't seen in a long time.

Go big or go home. Jennie thought.

"I gotta go. Love you!"Jennie said, catching everyone off guard. Especially Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung's heart was beating fast and her palms got all sweaty.

"I love you too," Chaeyoung replied. Mrs. Park actually gasped softly.

When they both hung up, they sighed in relief. If it was that hard to pretend when on the phone, they couldn't imagine doing it in person tomorrow. They definitely needed a game plan.

Eventually, both of their mothers had to leave, claiming their friend was probably waiting for them at their hotel and that they would return for lunch tomorrow.

As soon as they left, Jennie texted Chaeyoung.

Nini: we need a plan.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Nini: we need a plan_ **

**\--**

**[9:20pm]**

**Rosie: that would be a good idea.**

**Nini: alright well, my mother can be quite the handful to deal with**

**Rosie: you clearly haven't met mine**

**Nini: tbh, I'm kinda nervous**

**Rosie: same, shit**

**Nini: okay the plan... hmm, hand-holding, silly pet names and kisses?**

**Rosie: Okay, babe** 😏

**Nini: okay my mom is going to ask you loads of questions, just to make sure you're a 'suitable' person that is dating me**

**Rosie: hahaha, my mom will do the same, watch out**

**Nini: alright. We met at school. We've been together for how long?**

**Rosie: a month and a half? We met two weeks after we came back to school.**

**Nini: who asked who out?**

**Rosie: I believe you did, Daddy**

**Nini: watch it, Chaeyoung... you don't want another set of strikes, do you?**

**Rosie: What will be my punishment this time?**

**Nini: wouldn't you like to know**

**Rosie: yes Nini, I would**

**Nini: that name**

**Rosie: when you're punishing me, would you like me to use that name?**

**Rosie: or... Daddy?**

**Nini: Chaeyoung**

**Rosie: yes?**

**Nini: stop**

**Rosie: I'm not doing anything**

**Nini: yes you are**

**Rosie: what am I doing to you?**

**Nini: I really wish I wasn't on my period, and I REALLY wish I was with you right now**

**Rosie: aw, that's a shame for you... I wish you were here too but**

**Rosie: I can always just fuck myself**

**Nini: no, you're not doing that**

**Rosie: why? I'm so wet already, Daddy**

**Nini: damn**

**Nini: strip off all your clothes**

**Nini: get under the covers**

**Nini: have you done that?**

**Rosie: yes**

**Nini: okay, I want you to wet your fingers for me like last time and reach down to pull and rub at your nipples**

**Nini: make sure you do it roughly to make them hard for me**

**Nini: following?**

**Rosie: yes Daddy, it feels so good**

**Nini: good**

**Nini: okay shit, I seriously can't stop thinking about anything else besides me fucking you**

**Nini: from behind**

**Nini: your pretty little face is pushed up against the wall**

**Nini: start rubbing your clit for me, baby**

**Nini: and while your face is against the wall, your ass will be sticking out in the perfect position for me to spank it**

**Nini: after your ass is red raw, I'll be grabbing your nipples with one hand while the other is sliding down to your pussy**

**Nini: two fingers slide in so easy baby**

**Nini: my fingers start moving faster in and out of you while the other is gripping your hair and pulling your head back so I can kiss you**

**Nini: you're moaning into my mouth and there's nothing sexier than that**

**Nini: I'll then drop to my knees and you'll stick your ass in my face when I start to lick your soaking wet pussy**

**Nini: I'll be picking up the pace with my tongue on your clit while I'll thrust my fingers back inside you hard and deep**

**Nini: your knees will buckle a little bit but I'll hold you up while I'm fucking you as fast as my hand will allow**

**Nini: my tongue would keep licking and playing with your clit and my wrist starts to burn but then you suddenly gasp and scream my name**

**Rosie: I'm so close**

**Nini: you're coming hard and it's leaking all over my mouth, I moaned at the taste of you. You're the sweetest thing I've ever tasted**

**Nini: I can't wait to really taste you, Rosie**

**Rosie: wow**

**Rosie: umm...wow**

**Rosie: I don't think I've ever come so hard before**

**Nini: did it feel good, baby?**

**Rosie: so so good... I can't wait for you to taste me either**

**Rose: I'm tired now, holy shit**

**Nini: sleep if you want to**

**Rosie: I will soon**

**Rosie: you're cute, ya know?**

**Nini: I know. I've been told once or twice**

**Rosie: of course you have to ruin the moment**

**Nini:** 😉

 **Nini: anyways, so tomorrow I'll message you to figure out where to go for lunch. Goodnight, Rosie** 😘

**Rosie: that nameee, I can't even deal with it**

**Rosie: I love it so much**

**Rosie: I need to shower, then sleep**

**Rosie** 🐿 **: goodnight, Daddy** 💗

 **Nini** 😻🙊 **: shithead. G'night, baby!** 😘


	16. Chapter 16

**[10:23am]**

**Mom: Jennie, my friend is having lunch with her daughter at the same place**

**\--**

**[11:23am]**

**Mom: Jennie? Are we still on for lunch with your girlfriend at noon?**

**\--**

**[11:45am]**

**Mommy: Chaengie, I'm heading over to the restaurant now. My friend is also meeting her daughter there.**

**\--**

**[11:50am]**

**Rosie: fucking shit Jennie**

**Nini: oh fuck, we're going to be late!**

**Rosie: you fucking tired me out last night!**

**Nini: well you shouldn't have put yourself in a situation like that!**

**Nini: get ready. I will be there in 5**

**Rosie: ooh bossy Jennie. I like that.**

**Nini: not the time Rosie: That's what got us here in the first place.**

**Rosie: fine... Daddy**

**Nini: stop**

\--

15 minutes later, Chaeyoung was just finishing up her make-up. Not having enough time to do her hair, she put it in a loose ponytail and prayed she looked good.

A knock at her door caused her to almost poke herself in the eye with her mascara. Probably one of the scariest thing she'd ever experienced.

Chaeyoung heard the door being opened and some snarky comment from Lisa to her "girlfriend"

"Rosie, are you ready to go-" Jennie asked, walking into the bathroom and paused when she saw Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung blushed when she noticed Jennie's dropped jaw. She couldn't help but noticed how hot Jennie looked.

Both girls admired each other for another 30 seconds before Jennie switched into gear.

"You look amazing babe, but my mom is waiting," Jennie said, not taking her eyes off Chaeyoung as the taller girl finished up her make-up.

 _Damn_. she thought.

"And, done. Why thank you, baby girl, my mother is waiting as well. Hope you're ready to meet her." Chaeyoung said interlacing their fingers as they left Chaeyoung's apartment.

"Only if you're ready to meet mine." Jennie countered as they made their way to Jennie's little black Honda Civic. It wasn't the nicest car, but she bought it herself and was very proud.

"Nice whip," Chaeyoung said then blushed when Jennie opened the passenger door for her.

Jennie chuckled and ran to the other side since her mother had asked why Jennie was running late, which she blamed on her period.

She started the car and handed Chaeyoung the aux cord. Chaeyoung gasped and pretend to be flattered.

"What? Are you sure? This is such a big step in our relationship!" Chaeyoung squealed enthusiastically and Jennie couldn't help but giggle at Chaeyoung's cuteness.

"You're such a dork." Jennie commented and Chaeyoung hummed while looking through her phone for the perfect song for their first "date."

\--

Jennie and Chaeyoung arrived at the restaurant five minutes later. Both girls panting as they ran inside.

"Jennie!"

"Pasta!"

"Mom!!"

"Eomma?!"

"Pasta?" Jennie asked.

"Shut it," Chaeyoung said, smiling at her mom and squeezing Jennie's hand.

"So, you two met already?" Jennie asked as the sat at the table of the small bakery.

"What? No, this is my friend that I came with." Mrs. Kim revealed and both Jennie and Chaeyoung looked at each other in disbelief. What are the chances?

"So, our daughters are dating!" Mrs. Park exclaimed to her friend and the two mother squealed in delight. Jennie and Chaeyoung were still trying to figure everything out.

Thank goodness the waitress came to take their order.

"Annyeong, I'm Irene and I'll be your server today," Irene said with a genuine smile. She noticed Chaeyoung and Jennie's eyes widen at the mention of her name. She felt like she should know these two girls but couldn't put her fingers on as to why.

After placing their orders, the moms quickly went to ask their daughter's 'partner' questions.

"So, how did you two girls meet?" Mrs. Park asked excitedly. Chaeyoung looked at Jennie, silently asking her to answer to which Jennie responded by kissing her cheek and started their lie.

"We met at school. We both go to UCLA and I was lost in one of the buildings. Luckily, this cutie came and saved me." Jennie said looking into Chaeyoung's eyes. Chaeyoung's heart started beating fast at Jennie calling her 'cute.' She has said more but it was so simple and it made her heart flutter in ways she wasn't comfortable with.

"That's so sweet. Who asked who out?" Mrs. Kim said looking at her daughter who chuckled as she remembered Chaeyoung's way of saying she was the one to ask because she was 'daddy' 

"She asked. She hit me with a cheesy pick-up line and I said yes" Chaeyoung returning Jennie's loving gaze. Both girls were holding hands underneath the table which Irene noticed as she brought everyone their food.

Irene also managed to catch the girls' names in their conversation.

 _Jennie and Chaeyoung. Oh my God. It's Chaennie!_ Irene thought as she ran back into the kitchen and pulling out her phone. It's not like she could get in trouble, she owned the place.

**Baechu: guys, Chaennie are at the bakery!**

**Monkey: WHAT? Chaeyoung is supposed to be meeting her mom**

**Chickin: yeah, Jennie went to meet her mom too!**

**Baechu: that's why they're at the same table and holding hands?**

**Monkey: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Chickin: oh Lili, I'm right next to you... no need to shout.**

**Monkey: Chichu, let's go, I'm the captain of their ship. I cannot miss this shit.**

**Baechu: language**

**Chickin: -.-**

**\--**

"What did you do on your first date?" Mrs. Park asked sipping her coffee. Jennie almost chocked on her water. Chaeyoung patted her back worriedly and whispered in her ear.

To the moms, it seemed as if Chaeyoung was asking if she was okay. In reality, she whispered, "Fuck we didn't plan on that."

"Uhmm- I uh took her to a-" Jennie looked around, trying to find inspiration. Then she saw Irene and remembered that this was where Lisa and Jisoo came on their first date.

"Oh, yeah, we came here. This is our favorite bakery because that night changed my life." Jennie said holding Chaeyoung's hand on the table. All the girls awed at that. Especially Chaeyoung.

"Yeah, it was the same night after I saved Jennie at school, actually. She wouldn't let me say no until I let her take me on a date." Chaeyoung said.

"Then, we got to know each other and I fell for her right on the spot," Jennie said staring at Chaeyoung.

"I think I fell harder because I basically demanded a second date," Chaeyoung said. They were staring so intensely at each other that they were ignoring their mothers, but the two older women didn't mind. They could sense true love when they saw it.

\--

After a bit more conversation and improv from the two girls, everything seemed to be going well.

"So Jennie, what do you study?" Mrs. Park asked before she could respond, Chaeyoung answered for Jennie.

"Jennie wants to be an artist one day. She's amazing and I can't wait until she's famous and making money." Chaeyoung replied with a toothy grin. Jennie smiled and pecked her lips, mindful of the other people and resisting the urge to take the girl right there on the table.

"That's great, I love hearing about young people following their dreams. Honestly, most people only care about getting a 'real' job and not doing what they actually want to do. The arts are great... We don't have a lot of real artists in the world." Mrs. Park observed and Mrs. Kim nodded in both agreement and pride at Jennie.

"Chaeyoung, what are you studying?" Jennie returned the favor and answered for her "girlfriend"

"Rosie here wants to be an author. She has an amazing way with words." Jennie commented, thinking of the detailed texts shared between the two.

"Aww, babe," Chaeyoung said, pecking her lips. Just in time for Irene, Lisa and Jisoo to see, who was hiding behind menus at another table.

\--

"What do you think is going on?" Lisa asked and Jisoo sighed.

"Mrs. Kim saw you last night in only your shirt and probably assumed Jennie was up to no good again, bring home random girls and whatever. I guess they're faking it?" Jisoo said, looking at the other table.

"Well, I mean, they have to be! Chaengie would definitely tell me if she and Jennie are dating. She tells me everything." Lisa replied sadly.

"Aw, Lisa I'm sure she has a good reason for not telling you straight away," Irene replied while rubbing Lisa's arm.

"Yeah, don't worry baby, I'm sure everything will be explained," Jisoo said.

"They genuinely look so cute together though. They need to happen." Irene replied.

\--

After another hour of mindless chatter and finishing off their food, the moms decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

"Well, Chaeyoung, it was lovely to meet you! I haven't seen Jennie this happy in a long time." Mrs. Kim said while moving around the table to hug her.

"It was nice to meet you too. She makes me really happy too." Chaeyoung replied while accepting the hug.

"Jennie, I'm extremely happy to know that you're just as amazing as your mother described you as. I'm glad it's you that is dating my daughter and not some asshole, sorry about the language." Mrs. Park told Jennie quietly while the other two were hugging.

"It's fine. She's amazing and I love her a lot. I'm also happy to know that you and my mom are friends." Jennie giggled slightly and pulled her into a hug.

When their mothers left, Jennie went back inside much to Chaeyoung's confusion.

"Babe?" Chaeyoung called, following her.

She returned inside to see Jennie holding Jisoo in a headlock. Lisa and Irene were freaking out next to her.

"You don't think I noticed you spying on us?" Jennie asked laughing while Jisoo tried to recover.

"Yah Lalisa," Chaeyoung said sternly. The girl looked down in shame.

"And you Irene Unnie, calling them over. I expected a better first impression for the 'ball of sunshine.'" Jennie teased and the girl turned red.

"Nah, but y'all have some explaining to do!" Lisa shouted earning some glares from bakery goers. Irene quickly to take care of business while Jennie sighed, releasing her best friend and sitting down at their table with Chaeyoung.

They explained everything and what happened. Both girls just listened and nodded.

"So... It's all fake?" Jisoo asked just to be sure.

"Yup, all fake," Jennie said even though she didn't like the thought of that. She pulled Chaeyoung by her waist into her side as the taller girl squealed and spoke.

"As if I would date her," Chaeyoung said scoffing with fake disgust.

"You would totally date me," Jennie said with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that babe?" Chaeyoung replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You can't resist this," Jennie said pecking her face, and lips specifically, repeatedly.

Jisoo and Lisa raised their eyebrows at the interaction, determining that both Jennie and Chaeyoung were lying.

Both girls were bothered by the others not wanting to date, but hey, might as well this week of "dating" while they could.

\--

**[8:32 pm]**

**Nini: y'know, I enjoyed today, it was really good**

**Rosie: I know! I really love hanging out with you... you've become such a great friend in such a short time**

Jennie grimaced at the word 'friend'. She didn't like that at all. Maybe she needed something to distract her from all these weird thoughts and feelings she has been experiencing lately.

**Nini: yeah, friend. I agree.**

**Rosie: What** **are you up to?**

**\--**

**Jennie: busy?**

**Becca: nope, come over :)**

**Jennie: see you soon**

**\--**

**Nini: I have to go out for a little bit, speak to you later babes x**

**Rosie: aw, okay. See you later! x**

**\--**

After Jennie arrived at Becca's and making it to her bedroom, she felt sick. She couldn't go ahead with fucking someone else... It didn't feel right anymore.

After leaving as quickly as she could, not giving Becca an explanation, she got in her car and drove back to her pace. As soon as she arrived in her apartment, she sprinted to the bathroom and made it just in time to throw up everything she had recently eaten. She couldn't believe she went ahead and almost fucked some other girl.

 _I couldn't do it. Why? Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung had to go and ruin everything. But, is she really actually ruining it or making it better?_ Jennie thought.

She quickly showered and got into her perfectly made bed and texted the pretty girl that was on her mind.

**Nini: I'm back**

**Rosie: ohh hi! I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon :)**

**Nini: neither did I, but I'm happy I'm back :)**

**Rosie: where did you go anyway?**

**Nini: um, just to get some tampons and chocolate from the store!**

**Rosie: aw okay, good :)**

**Rosie: I'm going to sleep now, but I'll talk to you, tomorrow baby?**

**Nini: yessss, pleaseee message me. Goodnight beautiful xx**

**Rosie: goodnight papi xx**

**Nini: ARE YOU SERIOUS**

**Nini: you're such a little shit**

**Rosie: hahaha** 😏😏 **you love that too, don't you?**

 **Nini: go to sleep** 😒

**Rosie: Nini...Papi...Daddy... My baby hmm...**

**Nini: I'm gonna kill you**

**Nini: goodnight annoying**

**Rosie:** 😘💗💗💗


	17. Chapter 17

**[7:21 am]**

**Nini: ugh, can't believe we're back at school already. Spring break went so fucking fast**

**Rosie: I know :(**

**Rosie: I want to cry**

**Nini: it was such a good week though, hanging with you and our moms :)**

**Nini: as well as a couple of days with Jisoo and Lisa... they're such horny bitches**

**Rosie: YESS!**

**Rosie: if I hear their annoying ass moans again... fucking hell, I dunno what I'll do.**

**Nini: lmao don't lie, it totally got you wet, baby**

**Rosie: the only thing that makes me wet, is you.**

**Nini: glad I can be that person for you**

**Rosie: always will be!**

**Nini: soo Chaeyoung, what're you doing late after classes?**

**Nini: want to do something fun with me?**

_That almost sounds like a date proposal_ , Chaeyoung thought excitedly.

**Rosie: Uhm...**

**Rosie: Are you asking me on a date?**

**Nini: well, no...**

**Nini: just hanging out as y' know friends?**

There's that word again. _Friends_. Chaeyoung hated it, especially when it was associated with the beautiful brunette girl. She doesn't think they could be classified as just 'friends' anymore.

**Rosie: ohh...**

**Rosie: Okay. Well, yes I'd love to :)**

**Nini: sweet then! I'll pick you up around 6:30 pm, so be ready, baby. x**

**Rosie: okay! can't wait to see you. Have a good day Daddy. x**

**\--**

**[2:35 pm]**

**Rosie: what am I supposed to wear?! Where are we going???**

**Nini: Idk, just casual clothes... Jeans and shirts? Bring a jacket just in case... And where we're going is a surprise ;)**

**Rosie: Okay. I dislike surprises :(**

**Rosie; seeyaa later cutie x**

**Nini: bye, baby x**

**\--**

**[6:25 pm]**

Jennie parked outside of Lisa and Chaeyoung's apartment complex and exited her car with sweaty palms. This wasn't a date, but it certainly felt like one. She was so nervous, but she couldn't be because it's only Chaeyoung.

After taking the stairs two at a time, she wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans before knocking on their door. After waiting for a few minutes, she was about to knock again.

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a very flushed face Lisa.

"Uhm, hi Unnie! What are you doing here?" Lisa asked while slightly panting.

"Hey, uh, coming to pick up Chaeyoung. Are you okay?" Jennie replied.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just umm, doing yoga in my room!" Lisa replied, with still very flushed cheeks.

"Right, okay. Well, can I come in?" Jennie asked.

"Shit, yes, come in. Chaeyoung is in her room." Lisa pulled the door open and stood aside to let Jennie pass.

"Thanks, weirdo," Jennie muttered.

She made her way to Chaeyoung's bedroom and knocked softly before opening the door and walking inside.

"Chaeyoung-ahh?" Jennie called out.

"Fuck, don't come inside, Jennie!" Chaeyoung shouted from her bathroom.

"Why?" Jennie giggled and made her way to the bathroom.

"I'm naked!" Chaeyoung squealed.

"Let me see!" Jennie smirked while sitting on the bed.

"Go away, I'll be out in a minute," Chaeyoung replied while hurrying to finish getting dressed. She decided to do her hair and makeup whilst being naked so she didn't get any dirt marks in her clothes.

"Hurry up, I told you to be ready, baby!" Jennie said while looking around Chaeyoung's room. There wasn't much, just a queen-sized bed with a black and pink zigzag pattern on her comforter, a flatscreen TV on the wall, laptop on a desk, a small bookshelf, a guitar and keyboard on the side and her walk-in closet. The room was cute and very Chaeyoung, and everything was mainly pink and black. She then pulled out her phone and scrolled through Instagram while waiting for Chaeyoung to finish.

Being so interested in a cute video shie was watching, she didn't notice Chaeyoung walking out of the bathroom. Her head snapped up after hearing someone clearing their throat, by one and only Roseanne.

Her jaw reached the floor and her eyes scanned head to toe multiple times when she saw what Chaeyoung was wearing. Straightened hair, light makeup, a pair of black skin-tight jeans, black heeled boots, a long-sleeved black crop top, and a jacket. _Damn, she's gorgeous_ , Jennie thought.

"You look amazing, baby. Too amazing actually..." Jennie commented when she snapped back into reality.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Ms. Kim," Chaeyoung said shyly.

Chaeyoung admired Jennie's shoulder-length wavy hair, black combat boots, high-waisted jeans, black-top that showed a little bit of her toned stomach and the black leather jacket. To say she looked great was an understatement.

"You ready to go, babe?" Jennie asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my wallet and phone," Chayeoung replied.

\--

They made their way downstairs to Jennie's car, where again, Jennie opened the passenger door for Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung blushed and thanked her before shutting the door and watching Jennie walk to her side.

 _God, even her walk is sexy_ , Chaeyoung thought dreamily.

"Let's go, cutie," Jennie said while starting her car up and driving to their first destination.

\--

They arrived at The Cheesecake Factory and sat down talking about random things while waiting for their server to take their order.

A while later, a smug-looking boy came up to them while eyeing Chaeyoung.

"Hello, ladies. May I take your order, beautiful?" He asked while staring at Chaeyoung.

"I'd like the Fettuccini Alfredo and my wifey here would like the Pasta Da Vinci, please," Chaeyoung responded and couldn't help the smirk that etched when she saw the boy's sum face drop.

"Um, yes, okay ma'am. Do you want any drinks?" He responded nervously.

"Two cokes, right Hubby?" Jennie said while looking up at the boy's name tag.

"Right. Thank you, Damon." Chaeyoung said after looking at the boy's name tag.

"No problem, T-that'll be out as soon as possible." He stuttered and quickly walked away.

The two girls couldn't help but burst out in laughter after he had left. Soon enough, their food and drinks arrived to which they continued talking about random things while eating.

\--

After finishing in the restaurant, Jennie drove them to the skating rink where they were holding a disco night.

"We're going roller skating?" Chaeyoung asked while genuinely squealing on the inside, but on the outside, she seemed nervous.

"Y-yeah. Is that okay? We can go somewhere else if you don't want to ska-" Jennie started rambling when she noticed Chaeyoung's nervous aura. She was cut off by Chaeyoung grabbing her hand.

Chaeyoung was a great skater. Her father taught her and her sister when they lived down in New Zealand.

But, Jennie didn't know that. Chaeyoung suddenly gave Jennie her brightest smile and Jennie visibly relaxed at that.

"Disco night? I've never been here! It looks so fun. I'm excited." Chaeyoung beamed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"You're so cute, let's go in." Jennie couldn't help but grin at the taller girl's giddiness.

So after Jennie paid, much to Chaeyoung's protests, they got their skates and were now on the skate floor. Disco music played loud and obnoxiously but neither girl cared, they were too focused on each other.

Jenni was trying not to jump Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung was focusing on her act of how she was a horrible skater.

"Are you okay?" Jennie asked Chaeyoung who was pretending to lose her balance.

"I'm not a good skater," Chaeyoung said with an adorable pout.

"Well luckily for you, I'm pretty decent," Jennie said grabbing both her hands. Chaeyoung blushed at the contact.

"So, first things first is balance..."

\--

After about five minutes, Chaeyoung finally got it. Well, that's what Jennie thought. Chaeyoung always had it, but she really loved the way Jennie would touch her when showing her how to skate. The subtle twisting of her hips and holding her hand.

They were skating around the rink now, dancing to the music, laughing and just having a grand old time. It was perfect.

"You tired yet?" Jennie asked Chaeyoung who was a bit out of breath. Jennie wasn't stupid, she knew that Chaeyoung knew how to skate because she couldn't possibly learn that fast.

"Yes, but I don't want to go home yet," Chaeyoung said with a sad pout on her gorgeous face.

"Who said anything about going home?" Jennie asked with a smug smile.

"C'mon, I've got one more place to go," Jennie said leading Chaeyoung out of the skating place once they returned their skates.

\--

20 minutes into the drive to their next destination, Jennie pulled the car over and told Chaeyoung that she needed to be blindfolded.

"You're not gonna take me into the woods and kill me, right?" Chaeyoung asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? I'd never do that to you. You're too precious to let go, Chaeyoung. I just want the next part to be a surprise." Jennie replied while grabbing the blindfold.

"Okay, I trust you," Chaeyoung said.

After grabbing the blindfold from Jennie and putting it on, she felt the car start again to be on the way to the next place.

as soon as they arrived, Jennie told Chaeyoung to stay put for a minute so she could set a couple of things up.

"Okay, you ready?" Jennie asked while grabbing Chaeyoung's hand slowly dragging her over to the spot she picked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Chaeyoung grinned. Jennie removed the blindfold and Chaeyoung couldn't help but gasp softly at the sight that was in front of her.

Jennie had chosen the perfect spot at the top of a big grassy hill that looked over Los Angeles. Picnic blanket with a picnic basket, some pillows, an extra blanket, and a Bluetooth wireless speaker sat on the ground.

"Wow, This view is amazing. I've never been up here." Chaeyoung spoke softly while looking over the city and squeezing Jennie's hand.

"The view is definitely amazing, " Jennie responded, looking at Chaeyoung instead of the city. "Sit, babe."

After getting comfortable against the pillows and under the blanket, Jennie got the food and drinks out and put on some soft music to play in the background.

"Nutella? Strawberries? Green peppers? Brownies and Oreos? Are you trying to make me fat, Jennie?" Chaeyoung asked, only half-serious

"N-no, of course not. I just thought it'd be nice, you know?" Jennie replied nervously.

"I'm only joking. You're so cute. This is perfect." Chaeyoung giggled at Jennie's nervous state.

"As I've said before, you're annoying," Jennie muttered while giggling as well.

The girls dug into their food and enjoyed the serene setting they were in while partaking in mindless chatter and giggled at random things for a couple of hours.

\--

"The stars look so pretty. What do you think is out there?" Jennie asked, staring up into the clear sky.

"Hmm. Well, there are a ridiculous amount of planets and stars, so why would we be the only planet with living things on it? There has to be something else out there." Chaeyoung replied thoughtfully.

"I agree. This view is amazing, wow I don't remember ever coming up here and it being this good." Jennie commented.

"Yeah? It is pretty beautiful. Thank you for tonight, by the way. This has been the best nonofficial date I've ever been on. I'm so glad that we met. I can't imagine not even knowing you." Chaeyoung faced Jennie to look at her stunning side profile. Now, they were lying side by side, knees, and arms touching underneath the blanket.

"I'm so happy to have met you too. you're amazing, Chaeyoung." Jennie looked over at Chaeyoung and just realized how close they both have gotten.

They both were quiet and were gazing into each other's eyes for quite sometime before they both started leaning in. Their eyes closed and their lips touched just a few seconds later.

Jennie's hand traveled to the side of Chaeyoung's neck to pull her into closer and deepen the kiss. Chaeyoung's hand rested on Jennie's thigh underneath the blanket, softly caressing the area. Their tongues touched, and they both couldn't help but let out a soft moan at the feeling.

After making out for a good couple of minutes, Chaeyoung pushed Jennie back softly and straddle her thighs while not breaking their heated kiss. Tongues clashing, lip biting, slow grinding, and subtle touches were making their hormones go crazy. Chaeyoung's hand was resting on Jennie's hip underneath her shirt and was about to slide her hand up to grope Jennie's boob, but was interrupted by one of their phones going off.

"Fuck," Chaeyoung muttered, annoyed at the interruption.

"Who the fuck?" Jennie replied.

They both sat up and checked their phones and it turned out to be a text from Jisoo asking Jennie about when she was getting home as it was pretty late.

"I'm almost 20, fucking hell. I'm not a baby. Can't she leave me alone for one night?" Jennie said, clearly annoyed at the interruption as well.

"Calm down, baby girl. It's okay. There'll be plenty of time for this in the future." Chaeyoung responded smugly.

"Shut up," Jennie replied, giggling at how heated they had just gotten.

"You're cute. We should head home, it is pretty late."Chaeyoung's phone read 12:37 am and they both had early classes tomorrow so she decided to leave their perfect almost 'date'.

"Alright, go get in the car and I'll grab all of these," Jennie said while jumping up and grabbing all of their belongings to put into the backseat.

\--

They soon arrived at Chaeyoung's apartment and didn't know whether to kiss each other goodbye or hug. Jennie decided on the latter and also kissed her on the cheek.

She drove herself home and told Jisoo she was going to sleep and she'd talk to her in the morning when she walked through the front door and saw Jisoo waiting for her.

She got changed into some pajama shorts and an oversized shirt before washing her makeup off and tying her hair up.

After getting into bed, she decided to send Chaeyoung a goodnight text because she was still buzzing over their perfect night together. She hadn't felt this happy in a long, long time

**Nini: tonight was so much fun! I love hanging with you, you know?**

**Rosie: I agree. You're amazing, Nini! Thank you for everything. I still hate that you wouldn't let me pay for anything but it was still so** **lovely.**

**Nini: you're welcome! Hopefully, we can do it again sometimes**

**Nini: I'm super tired now, so I'm gonna head off... goodnight, Hubby** 😉

**Rosie: I'd like that. hahaha Goodnight, Daddy.**

**Nini: always have to ruin it. Bye** 💗

 **Rosie:** 😏 **Goodnight, Wifey.**


	18. Chapter 18

**[9:09 am]**

**Rosie: Hey, do you want to come over later and eat what my mom made?**

**Nini: uhh didn't she leave?**

**Rosie: nope, she decided to stay for a little longer**

**Nini: oh! Yeah, okay that sounds good. What did she make?**

**Rosie: me**

**Nini: you're not food though?**

**Nini: ohhh**

**Nini: wait...**

**Rosie: omg**

**Rosie: you're so dumb wtf**

**Nini: I know, I know, but**

**Nini: ugh I'm in class and I'm picturing me eating you out**

**Nini: AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE HORNY BECAUSE I AM OFF MY PERIOD NOW SO I CAN FINALLY DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT**

**Nini: but obviously not in class**

**Rosie: you could've just fingered yourself in the shower or something**

**Rosie: or use a vibrator or something**

**Nini: didn't think about that... damn Park**

**Rosie: as I said, you're so dumb**

**Rosie: wait, you have a vibrator?**

**Nini: Jisoo bought it for me... I haven't used it yet though**

**Nini: do you?**

**Rosie: ...**

**Nini: omg you do**

**Nini: it's okay baby**

**Rosie: ihy**

**Nini: no you don't**

**Rosie: ... I don't**

**Nini: for real, can I come over later and take you up on that offer?**

**Rosie: I'll use it on you**

**Rosie: and yeah**

**Nini: are you serious?**

**Rosie: if you want to**

**Nini: just imagine it rn**

**Rosie: nope, that's not happening, I'm in class and just nope**

**Nini: aw, Rosie, please**

**Rosie: JENNIE, I AM IN CLASS, DO NOT USE THAT NAME OR I MIGHT SCREAM**

**Nini: save the screaming for when I come over and eat you out**

**Rosie: I suddenly can't read**

**Rosie: I suddenly have to go**

**Rosie: bye**

**Nini: really :(**

**Nini: come back, hoe**

**Nini: R O S I E**

**Nini: k. bye.**

**\--**

**[4:20 pm]**

**Rosie: done being a horny teenage boy yet?**

**Nini: no**

**Rosie: Okay** **, well I will see you later then**

**Nini: yes please let's hang**

**Rosie: I can't today, I have so much studying to do :(**

**Nini: and here I was thinking that we'd get to use my vibrator today**

**Nini: fuck your studying and fuck me instead**

**Rosie: you make a good offer, but I really can't, baby girl**

**Nini: can I come over and idk, watch you study and chill? I'll help you if I can**

**Rosie: definitely not. you'll distract me.**

**Nini: no I won't! I'll just sit on your bed... I won't even speak!**

**Rosie: that would still be distracting**

**Nini: why?!!**

**Rosie: because you're you**

**Rosie: and you'll be on my bed.**

**Nini: what's that supposed to mean?**

**Rosie: means you're super attractive and I doubt I'd be able to keep my hands to myself if you're sitting like RIGHT THERE**

**Nini: I'm super attractive? Thanks, I know**

**Rosie: shhh, I'm supposed to be concentrating right now**

**Nini: I really want to see you though, Rosie :(**

**Rosie: ugh, if I finish my work, you can come over when I'm done, okay?**

**Rosie: it'll be super late though**

**Nini: does it look like I care what time I get to see you, hubby?**

**Rosie: stooopppp**

**Nini:** 😏

**Rosie: you're such an ass.**

**Nini: I am what I eat.**

**Rosie:** 😳

**Rosie: I need to uh**

**Rosie: study!**

**Rosie: I'll text you when I'm done.**

**Nini: I'll be waiting**

**\--**

**[1:32 am]**

**Rosie: Wifey?**

**Rosie: I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to read two more chapters**

**Rosie: I hope you're not mad at me :(**

**Nini: shut up and open the door. I'm freezing Hubby**

\--

Chaeyoung ran out to the front door, not even caring if she woke Lisa up because she wasn't really sure if Lisa was here or at Jisoo's.

She swung the front door open and there stood Jennie, looking absolutely adorable, bundled up in the chilly LA night.

"What are you doing here?" Chaeyoung asked in shock.

"I said I wanted to see you. So, I came to see you." Jennie shrugged. She was shivering a bit and Chaeyoung noticed.

"Babe, you're cold. Come inside." Chaeyoung said grabbing her hand. Jennie instantly felt warmth throughout her body.

Chaeyoung led Jennie to her room, where Jennie shed her shoes and jacket and jumped into her bed, surrounded by Chaeyoung's wonderful scent.

"You really are a child," Chaeyoung said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a baby. And the only baby I am is yours." Jennie said with a smirk. Chaeyoung blushed at that.

What were they doing? This seemed very non-platonic.

"Come cuddle, Rosie," Jennie demanded in her baby voice.

Chaeyoung shivered at the nickname, she really did love it.

"I-I need to brush my teeth," Chaeyoung stuttered out.

Jennie just nodded and yawned.

"Hygiene is important." She managed to say.

CHaeyoung went about her nightly routine. Jennie's presence managed to wake her up a little bit. But when she went back to her room, she couldn't help but 'awe' at the sight that was in front of her.

Jennie had fallen asleep and was cutely snoring away in her bed, surrounded by blankets.

Chaeyoung turned off the light and crawled into bed with her, and spoon her.

"Goodnight, baby," Chaeyoung said after kissing Jennie's temple.

"Goodnight, Hubby," Jennie replied in the cutest sleepy voice Chaeyoung had ever heard.


	19. Chapter 19

**[10:34 am]**

**Rosie: Jennie!**

**Nini** **: good morning, baby**

**Rosie: where did you go?**

**Nini** **: I'm** **sorryyy** **, I had class at 9:30 and I didn't want to wake you up. You looked way too fucking cute.**

**Rosie:** **AWW** **Nini**

**Rosie: I would've woken up for you**

**Nini** **: stop being so goddamn cute**

**Nini** **: by the way, there's breakfast in the kitchen for you, Hubby**

**Rosie: you're the fucking best!**

**Nini** **: I know I am**

**Nini** **: anyway, gotta go ace a pop quiz. I'll talk to you later, baby girl.**

**Rosie: cock butch**

**Rosie: *bitch**

**Rosie: good luck,** **byee** **baby!**

**\--**

Chaeyoung couldn't help but smile at the covered plate which had a sticky note on it.

_' Lisa, this belongs to Chaeyoung. Don't eat it or I'll pour hot sauce on Jisoo's strap on._

_Rosie baby, this food is for you. I hope you have a great day <3'_

After squealing internally, she looked at what Jennie cooked for her and couldn't help but laugh.

The plate was full of pancakes, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup with strawberries, one of Chaeyoung's favorite breakfasts.

She couldn't help the butterflies that were swarming in her stomach when she thought of Jennie. And that terrified her.

\--

**[12:12 pm]**

**Rosie: your pancakes tasted so so good** **omg**

**Nini** **: I'm an amazing cook**

**Nini** **: I think I have something that tastes better**

**Rosie: oh yeah? What is it?**

**Nini** **: my pussy**

**Rosie: what does it taste like?**

**Nini** **: Like Pepsi cola obviously**

**Rosie: maybe should come over more often and let me have a taste**

**Nini** **: it would honestly be my pleasure**

**Rosie: hmm, we should arrange it then**

**Nini** **: what are you doing later?**

**Rosie: I might ask my little friend to keep me company**

**Nini** **:** **umm** **, do you mean me? I'm not that little though**

**Rosie: nope, not you**

**Nini** **: uh... who then?**

**Rosie: Mr buzz**

**Nini** **: who the fuck is that??**

**Rosie: he's so amazing, he could probably make any girls scream**

**Nini** **: oh. Okay... can't you just tell me already?**

**Rosie: my vibrator, Jennie**

**Rosie: Mr buzz**

**Nini** **: YOU HONESTLY NAMED IT THAT?!** **HAHAHAHA**

**Rosie: shut up or I'll make you**

**Nini** **: hmm, how?**

**Rosie: I'll shove Mr buzz up your ass**

**Nini** **:** **omg** **ouch :(**

**Nini** **: please don't**

**Rosie: shut up then**

**Nini** **: okay!**

**Rosie:** **ty**

**\--**

**[5:20 pm]**

**Nini** **: so can I talk now?**

**Rosie: if you must**

**Nini** **: what?! You love talking to me**

**Rosie: no**

**Nini** **: admit it,** **Chaeyoungie**

**Rosie: Okay, yes I do but** **shhh**

**Nini** **: why are you telling me to be quiet again? so mean**

**Rosie: Jisoo is telling me some sex story and I'm trying to pay attention**

**Nini** **:** **sooo** **, what's the story about then?**

**Rosie: you're horny like 24/7, I swear**

**Nini** **: very true**

**Rosie:** **gtg** **, it's getting interesting**

**Nini** **: I really wanna know what it's about!!**

**Rosie: too bad**

**Nini** **: ugh, you're so annoying**

**\--**

**[10:43 pm]**

**Rosie:** **Uhm** **, okay well Mr buzz was great**

**Nini** **: you fucked yourself and I didn't know about it? so rude**

**Rosie: I was almost gonna ask for your help but, hmm...** **Nah** **, he was lonely and needed someone to play with... it has been a while.**

**Rosie: you know, you should really try yours... they're great**

**Nini** **:** **Idk** **, maybe later**

**Rosie: why not now?**

**Nini** **: watching Riverdale**

**Rosie: just do it while watching that?**

**Nini** **: well I mean... I could do that every time Cheryl comes on the screen so it's kinda like she's with me**

**Rosie: why her?**

**Nini** **: because she's hot and her hair reminds me of yours, but you're hotter**

**Rosie: Oh... so you want me to watch you do it?**

**Nini** **: um yes, that'd be hot as fuck**

**Rosie:** **FaceTime** **?**

**Nini** **: dunno if you're being serious or not**

**Rosie: I am, but Mr buzz is kinda loud so** **idk** **how loud yours would be**

**Rosie: don't want Jisoo hearing it, do you?**

**Nini** **: DEFINITELY NOT**

**Nini** **: guess I've just gotta wait and see you in person**

**Rosie: I'd like that**

**Nini** **: me too**

**Rosie: I'm sleepy** **Nini**

**Nini** **: you can go if you like? I'm only watching this then heading to bed myself**

**Rosie:** **uhh** **, I really want to cuddle you. You're so warm**

**Nini** **: tomorrow night?**

**Rosie: yes**

**Rosie: Okay, I'm going, my eyes are shutting**

**Nini** **: yay**

**Nini** **: goodnight, my little baby!**

**Rosie: goodnight, have a good sleep, my wifey**

**Rosie: can't wait to see you tomorrow!**

_She's so fucking cute_ , Jennie thought. She couldn't help the butterflies that were swarming in her stomach when she thought of Chaeyoung. And that terrified her.


	20. Chapter 20

**[8:32 am]**

**Nini: good morning, beautiful**

**Nini: oh you're probably not up yet**

**Nini: I can't wait to see you today!**

**Nini: wake up :(**

**Nini: I have classes basically all day so I can't really talk much, but I'll text you when I can. Have an amazing day, Hubby**

\--

Chaeyoung and Jennie sat peacefully on the edge of Chaeyoung's apartment building's roof. Well, the chilly LA morning was peaceful. These two together, however.

"No, Rosieeee," Jennie giggled as Chaeyoung pouted.

"Like this!"Jennie said, creating a perfect ring with the smoke from the joint they were sharing.

"I have an idea..." Chaeyoung said shyly. Jennie noticed and grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" She asked with a grin.

Before Jennie could ask again, Chaeyoung grabbed the joint and took a huge hit before pulling Jennie into a searing kiss.

The smoke eventually made its way out of the corners of their mouths but the two didn't stop kissing. After a while, they, unfortunately, needed to breathe so they pulled apart with big grins on their faces.

"Ya know, this was my first time," Chaeyoung revealed.

"First time smoking weed? Where have you been all your life?" Jennie giggled.

"Yeah, shut up," Chaeyoung replied, shoving Jennie's shoulder before grabbing her hand again.

Jennie looked towards their connected hands and couldn't help the massive grin that formed.

"Our hands fit together perfectly, baby," Jennie sighed contently.

"I know, I'm so happy that we met. I can't imagine life without you, and I don't really want to imagine it without you," Chaeyoung responded nervously.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll stick around for as long as you want me." Jennie said.

"I want you forever," Chaeyoung said, turning towards Jennie.

"Then you can have me. come give me a hug," Jennie replied before Chaeyoung practically pounced on Jennie and squeezed her as tightly as she could.

"I-I can't breathe, Rosie," Jennie giggled.

"I don't care," Chaeyoung squeezed even tighter.

"Let's go inside, yeah? It's pretty cold out," Jennie said quietly.

"Yeah, okay babe," Chaeyoung hopped up and held her hand out for Jennie to take.

Jennie put her hand in Chaeyoung's and made an attempt to get up. Somewhere in between the attempt, Jennie's hand managed to slip out of Chaeyoung's which made her fall back.

"Hubby!!" Jennie screamed.

"No, No!!!" Chaeyoung shouted, reaching out to try to grab her before she fell back over the edge.

She stood there shocked after realizing she couldn't grab onto her. A minute later, her senses kicked in and she sprinted back inside and down the stairs to the are where Jennie's motionless body was laying on the pavement.

\--

Lisa heard muffled screams coming from Chaeyoung's room while preparing a decent breakfast, which was odd because she had never heard anything like it. Making her way to the room, she knocked but the muffled noises were still happening and no answer from Chaeyoung came.

She tentatively opened the door after knocking again and hearing no response. Chaeyoung was lying on her bed screaming and thrashing her arms around. The sight broke Lisa's heart.

"Chaeng, Chaengie wake up," Lisa said after running to the bed and holding Chaeyoung's arms in her hands.

"Jennie! Please! Don't leave me!" Chaeyoung whimpered. Lisa was too busy freaking out to comprehend what was said.

"Chaeng! Yah Park Chaeyoung! Rosie!" Lisa shouted and at the mention of Jennie's nickname for her, the girl woke up.

Wide brown eyes stared up at Lisa's worried features. Chaeyoung sat up in the bed and Lisa leaned back.

"What happened?" Chaeyoung asked groggily. She was so scared one minute and she couldn't be more relieved the next.

"I was making breakfast and you started shouting. I should be asking you. What happened?" Lisa said crossing her arms.

"I-I was dreaming. Just a nightmare," Chaeyoung stuttered out. Lisa looked at her suspiciously.

"About what?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something... horrifying," Chaeyoung thought. It was at that moment Chaeyoung realized just how badly she didn't want to lose Jennie.

"Okay..? Whatever. Breakfast is ready and I'm skipping class to chill with you. So, be ready," Lisa said flipping her hair and walking out.

Chaeyoung sighed and checked her phone, smiling when she saw Jennie's texts and realizing she was okay.

**Rosie: Hey babe, I hope you have a good time in your classes. I'm spending the day with Lisa so I probably won't answer much**

**Nini: it's okay love, hope your day is as amazing as you**

**Rosie: ffs... stop being so cute**

**Nini: make me**

Chaeyoung was in the middle of responding when Lisa burst through the door.

"I. Said. Be. Ready," Lisa said, using a pillow to hit Chaeyoung between words.

"O-Okay! Okay!" Chaeyoung said squealing. She locked her phone and went outside with Lisa.

\--

If Chaeyoung thought Jennie would stop being so cute, she had another thing coming. All-day Jennie would send little messages to Chaeyoung that would just make the girl smiling brightly. Among her shopping, Lisa noticed that Chaeyoung seemed extra happy, but also noticed how she never typed a response.

Chaeyoung was internally freaking out about her dream. She was scared of losing Jennie but she was finally starting to acknowledge that she felt more for the brunette girl than just friends.

She became the way she is to avoid these feelings and she really didn't want to fall. But Jennie was making it really hard for her.

\--

**[11:35 am]**

**Nini: Hubby, I miss you :(**

**\--**

**[12:47 pm]**

**Nini: this speech class is so fucking stupid. I'd rather be in your arms**

**\--**

**[1:23 pm]**

**Nini: this Subway tastes pretty good, but I bet you taste even better.**

**\--**

After returning home, Chaeyoung received the text that caused Lisa to speak out.

**[3:17 pm]**

**Nini: I can't wait to take you out again.**

It was simple, but it was enough to make Chaeyoung's heart flutter and a massive grin form on her face for Lisa to finally say something after seeing how Chaeyoung has been reacting all day.

"Why are you so smiley today?" Lisa asked desperately. She had an idea but she wanted the girl to admit it.

"Uh, d-don't worry," Chaeyoung stuttered, trying to turn around but Lisa was faster. She grabbed the girl, simultaneously grabbing her phone.

Chaeyoung tried to get it back, but Lisa raises the phone up and reads it while Chaeyoung watched helplessly.

"So... You and Jennie, huh?" Lisa asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"N-no!" Chaeyoung tried to deny but her face turned bright red in betrayal.

"Liar!" Lisa said chuckling but stopped when she realized that Chaeyoung was on the verge of tears.

"Chaeng-Chaeng... aww Babe, what's wrong?" Lisa asked pulling her crying best friend into her arms.

"I think I might like-like her," Chaeyoung mumbled. Lisa didn't think she heard correctly.

"Huh?" Lisa asked obnoxiously stepping closer.

"I think I like her," Chaeyoung said more stern this time, embracing her feelings.

"I kind of knew already, but why are you crying?" Lisa asked quietly.

"I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt again, Lis." Chaeyoung said.

"You can't think that way though, Chaeng. She's not like your ex, at all. He was a fucking asshole that never deserved you in the first place. I only see good intentions in her. Jisoo speaks so highly of Jennie, so I don't think Jennie would purposely hurt you, Chaeng. I think this a risk that you should take. Jennie would be good for you." Lisa responded

"Thank you, but I doubt she likes me back. She's not into relationships anyway. Neither am I." Chaeyoung said insecurely.

"Uhm... are you kidding? She looks at you as is you're the one who created orgasms and Milk Ice cream and The Earth and water. She definitely likes you back." Lisa said.

"Good description." Chaeyoung chuckled.

"Yeah, but, I can tell she likes you. Why not go ahead and take a risk? I'll be here if you get hurt again, I promise. I'll also beat Jennie's ass if she decides to fuck you over. Jisoo might not be very happy though, but I don't care." Lisa said seriously.

"I love you, you know? So much." Chaeyoung said, hugging her best friend closer.

"I love you too, weirdo. I'll even ask Jisoo what she thinks of you and Jennie?" Lisa asked and Chaeyoung looked at her hopefully, those same tears now making their way down her face.

"Wait, why are you crying again?" Lisa asked furrowing her eyebrows. Chaeyoung sighed.

"I think I'm falling in love with her."


	21. .5

After another round, both girls lied on the bed, butt naked and panting.

"You're getting good at that," Jisoo observed.

"We're getting good at that," Lisa agreed since it takes two people to scissors (seriously I- chocked writing this...)

"I hope Chaeyoung didn't hear us," Jisoo said, looking worried.

"She's probably out with Jennie. you know... She told me she thinks she's falling for Jennie." Lisa said paying close attention to Jisoo's body language when she mentioned Chaennie.

Jisoo tensed, which is not what Lisa expected.

"Babe?" Lisa said looking at her girlfriend, but Jisoo avoided her gaze.

"Babe. Look at me," Lisa commanded and Jisoo gave in.

What Lisa saw in her eyes, could only be described as... Guilt?

"Chichu?" Lisa said softly, begging her girlfriend to explain.

"W-we put Chaeyoung in this." Jisoo choked out. She felt so guilty and she had her assumptions about how Chaeyoung felt, but now she was certain and she hated it.

"This? This what?" Lisa asked confused, caressing Jisoo.

"With Jennie! I thought- W-we thought we could change her but you just can't stop her!" Jisoo yelled ready to say what she's been hiding for the last two weeks.

"What?" Lisa asked both confused and angered.

"The first night, when they pretend to date, I caught Jennie sneaking out. She gave me some bullshit excuse and I knew she was going to fuck some girl. She came back tired and her hair was a mess, but I knew, just knew it wasn't Chaeyoung." Jisoo revealed.

Lisa clenched her fists in anger.

"Sh-she what?" Lisa gritted out. Jisoo tried to grab Lisa's hand but the girl flinched away.

"That's your best friend! Is she just going to dump Chaeyoung like that after she gets her fuck? After everything?" Lisa asked and Jisoo looked down in shame.

"That's why I'm telling you. You need to get Chaeyoung to distract herself. Fuckgirl Jennie won't leave. Not after what she's been through. Chaeyoung's a nice girl. I don't want her caught up in Jennie's past." Jisoo alluded to Jennie's past, but all Lisa knew was Chaeyoung's.

"You think Chaeyoung's life has been sunshine and rainbows? There's a reason why she is the way she is!" Lisa yelled and her girlfriend sat wide eyes.

Lisa noticed this and instantly calmed down.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you, baby"

Before Jisoo could respond, the front door could be heard opening. A second later, Chaeyoung''s voice was heard.

"Lisaaaaaaa, dinnerrrrrr!"

Which was basically just leftovers from the Italian place she and Jennie just went to.

"Tell her," Jisoo said before kissing Lisa harshly, putting her clothes on, and leaving.

"What was that about?" Chaeyoung asked chuckling but stopped when she saw Lisa's serious face.

"Lis? What's wrong?"Chaeyoung asked concerned.

"It's about Jennie."


	22. Chapter 22

"Rosie"

"Rosie, please stop!"

"Don't leave me!"

"Chaeyoung, No!" Jennie yelled, jolting herself forward.

Well, up and out of bed anyway.

She looked around and calmed herself once she realized that she was home and safe and Chaeyoung was perfectly fine.

The dream though, as much as Jennie didn't want to admit... it meant one thing. She liked Chaeyoung as way more than a friend and did not want to lose her.

She needed to talk to someone, but she knew if she talked to Jisoo, it would be passed on to Lisa, who would tell Chaeyoung, and the other fuckgirl would not like the fact about how Jennie wanted more.

Jennie sighed and checked the time. It was 11:26 am. Jisoo and Lisa were either in class or fucking. Chaeyoung was in class all day. That dream had Jennie shaken up, so she decided to skip her 1:00 pm class.

She needed to get out.

She got changed into an oversized sweater and some jeans then grabbed her phone.

\--

**[11:45 am]**

**Nini: good morning babe, I hope you have an amazing day**

Satisfied, she went out and started walking. She was logical about the feelings for Chaeyoung surfacing because it was bound to happen. How could they not?

She sighed as she found herself in front of the bakery where she first came with Chaeyoung and their mothers: Bae's Bakery.

She walked in and the bell rang, signaling to the owner that a new customer had arrived.

"Annyeong! Welcome to Bae's- oh, hey Jennie." Irene greeted her with a genuine smile.

"Irene, right?" Jennie asked confused as to why she ended up here but once she felt Irene's happiness radiate into herself, she was more than happy to be there.

"Yeah, that's little old me. What can I do for you?" Irene asked, already pulling out a muffin and making a fresh cup of coffee for Jennie. The morning rush was over and the first lunch customers wouldn't arrive for another half an hour.

"Joy!" Irene shouted into the kitchen.

"What?!" A young-looking girl, with black hair and big brown eyes, yelled coming out from the kitchen. She was taller than Jennie but that didn't stop Jennie from sending the mandatory smirk. Joy blushed and looked down but Jennie caught herself. Joy was cute, but she wasn't Chaeyoung.

"Run the counter, please!" Irene said before taking the muffin and coffee and leading Jennie over to a table. She sat down and placed the refreshments on the other side where the brunette girl would sit.

Jennie literally felt like she was in the presence of a mother, or a saint.

"You look troubled," Irene observed it firsthand. Jennie didn't know much about the girl. Just that it was her that practically brought Lisa and Jisoo together and therefore brought her and Chaeyoung together. Lisa and Jisoo spoke highly of her as well. Plus, she was a really good baker.

"I'm in trouble," Jennie mumbled to the girl that was basically a stranger.

"What's on your mind?" Irene asked intrigued by the girl's disposition.

Jennie sighed and figured it was better to tell Irene than Jisoo, who definitely wouldn't keep her mouth shut.

"You remember Chaeyoung?" Jennie asked and Irene nodded.

"Yeah, your girlfriend!" Irene exclaimed.

"She's not my girlfriend," Jennie mumbled before taking a nibble from the muffin.

Although, she wanted Chaeyoung to be.

"Although you want her to be?" Irene observed. Jennie started choking on the food in her mouth and Irene freaked out, having to pat her back and almost had Joy call an ambulance.

After a few minutes of Jennie reassuring Irene that she was fine, everything went back to normal. Well, almost everything.

"So... You like Chaeyoung," Irene observed once again. This time Jennie was a bit more prepared but didn't stop herself from stuttering.

"Wh-what. No." Jennie said, turning away.

"You know, Jisoo told me you didn't do relationships," Irene said quietly.

Jennie looked at her blankly.

"Lisa said the same about Chaeyoung." She continued.

"What's your point?" Jennie asked, a bit confused.

"Well, we figured out that you two were so similar, that maybe you girls could like cancel each other out. Lisa didn't like how Chaeyoung was acting and Jisoo feels the same about you. Anyway, maybe Chaeyoung feels the same way? I saw how she was looking at you when you were here." Irene asked shrugging but Jennie shook her head.

"There's no way someone like Chaeyoung would go for someone like me. That girl deserves the world." Jennie sighed depressingly.

"Maybe you should tell her how you feel," Irene stated simply. Jennie almost did a spit take.

"And why would I tell her that?" Jennie gaped.

"So that she could tell you that you're her world. Now, the coffee and muffin were free, lunchtime is starting and you don't want to be here for the rush." Irene said standing up, taking the plate and the empty cup.

"Tell her." Irene reminded before disappearing behind the counter. Before Jennie could call out to her, the sound of the bell ringing brought her attention to the front where a huge crowd was entering.

This was Jennie's cue to leave but not before gaining a wink from Irene in encouragement and returning one back.

\--

You can do this Jennie. Invite her over and tell her the truth.

**[4:57 pm]**

**Jennie: Baby, can you come over right now? 🙊**

**Rosie: no**

_Well, that's strange._

**Jennie: how bout later?**

**Rosie: I'm busy**

_Okay, what's going on?_

**Jennie: what's going on with you?**

**Jennie: why are you being so dry?**

**Rosie: I'm not dry.**

**Rosie: this girl is a squirter.**

And with that, Jennie's fear came true, she got her heartbroken yet again. Not bothering to respond she threw her phone across the room and burst into tears, crying into her pillow.

In reality, Chaeyoung was telling the truth. She wasn't dry, but it wasn't from another girl. It was from her tears.

Lisa told Chaeyoung that Jennie was still being her fuckgirl self and about the sneaking out, but Chaeyoung didn't believe her.

Well, she didn't believe it until a few hours ago when she got a text from one of her classmates and close friends.

\--

**[1:25 pm]**

**Joy: Chae!**

**Rosé: Sooyoung!**

**Joy: omg so this girl came in to see Irene...**

**Rosé: really? Tell me more!!**

**Joy: she had these amazing cat-like eyes**

_No, it couldn't be._

**Rosé: did you catch her name?**

**Joy: no but she smirked at me. And she sent me a wink when she was leaving.**

**Joy: Irene unnie just told me her name was Jennie!**

And that's when Chaeyoung stopped answering. She couldn't type because of the tears falling from her eyes. She didn't believe Jisoo's words at first.

Jennie said she had gone to get chocolate and tampons that night when everything changed for Chaeyoung. But she really lied. Nothing really changed for Jennie. And Chaeyoung really fell for her.

\--

After her brief recollection of the afternoon, Chaeyoung decided that she should at least figure out what Jennie wanted.

**[6:00 pm]**

**Rosie: hey**

**Jennie: hey!**

**Rosie: what did you want earlier?**

**Jennie: oh, just wondering if you were going to the mansion part tomorrow?**

**Rosie: of course.**

**Rosie: I heard there's going to be plenty of girls there.**

Chaeyoung really had no intention of fucking any poor girls. No girl deserves to feel the heartbreak that she's currently feeling.

Right now, however, she would settle for mocking Jennie.

Jennie flinched at Chaeyoung's last text. It bothered her that Chaeyoung was showing off fuckgirl symptoms when she got rid of hers a long time ago.

**Jennie: yea...**

**Rosie: yep, well another girl called, I'll see you tomorrow.**

**Rosie: bye.**

**Jennie: bye...**

And both girls cried themselves to sleep that night, thinking of the other, too scared of nightmares to fall asleep naturally.


	23. Chapter 23

The party was loud. The people were loud. And the girls were loud.

How did it end up like this? Both Chaeyoung and Jennie thought as they ravished the necks of two girls that weren't each other.

Things were going so well until Jisoo and Lisa dragged them to each other.

Lisa having told Chaeyoung the truth also acted dry with Jennie, but Jennie couldn't care any less. She was more focused on the way Chaeyoung was treating her.

Once Lisa and Jisoo had left to go dance, leaving the two girls alone for some god-forsaken reason, Jennie finally asked her.

"What is your problem?" Jennie asked desperately, looking into her favorite brown eyes but not finding the girl she was beginning to fall in love with.

"What problem?" Chaeyoung asked sarcastically as she downed a beer, throwing it away and accidentally splashing some of the remnants on a blonde sorority girl.

She stared angrily at Chaeyoung who didn't flinch.

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry. Let my friend go clean you up." Chaeyoung said rolling her eyes, pushing Jennie towards the blonde.

"Rosie," Jennie called out but the girl was gone.

"Hi there," The blonde smirked at Jennie but the brunette girl just ignored her and followed after Chaeyoung.

"That was fast," Chaeyoung observed once she noticed Jennie following her.

"What are you doing?" Jennie asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Just giving the fuckgirl some help. You wanted me to be your wing woman, remember?" Chaeyoung said dryly.

Jennie had just about enough of this. Two could play this game. She was hurt obviously because all Chaeyoung see in her as was a fuckgirl, and she was going to show her how right she was. She shouldn't have feelings. Feelings are for the weak.

The blonde from before walked by and was instantly grabbed by Jennie.

"That girl that spilled her drink on you. She can get you a lot more wet than that." Jennie whispered into her ear before thrusting the blonde into Chaeyoung who was instantly caught in the blonde's blue eyes.

"Hey there," The girl purred as Chaeyoung's hands remained where they caught her, on her ass.

"Let's go." The girl whispered before dragging Chaeyoung off.

\--

When Chaeyoung returned, the girl was satisfied but Chaeyoung felt dirty. Jennie smirked at her but on the inside, she had never wished to be a blonde with blue eyes so badly.

"Bring. It. On." Chaeyoung gritted before grabbing another girl.

"See that beautiful girl with cat-like eyes?" She asked the shy redhead who nodded timidly in answer.

"She can make you scream, with just one finger." Chaeyoung husked and the girl was all over Jennie suddenly.

It continued on like this almost all night. Chaeyoung and Jennie sending random girls to each other to be thoroughly fucked in anger in one of the mansion's various bathrooms.

But, it was Jennie that pushed it too far.

"Chaeyoung-ah!" Joy shouted after spotting Chaeyoung, who had just been released from the clutches of a cheerleader.

"Sooyoung-ah" Chaeyoung's mood instantly brightened at her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Chaeyoung asked Joy wasn't much of a partier.

"Just trying to have some fun, maybe get laid." Joy chuckled, but that was answered with a growl by Jennie who appeared behind her.

"I like that idea," Jennie husked and Joy shivered. "Joy, right?"

Joy just nodded while Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

"Did you know that Rosie here-"

"Just fuck her," Chaeyoung bit out harshly. Both girls stared at her wide eyes. Their eyes met in a furious battle.

"M-maybe I will," Jennie threatened her even though she only came to talk to Joy as a way to make Chaeyoung jealous.

"Good," Chaeyoung answered dryly, not even giving them a second look. This caused Jennie to drag Joy away.

It was that with Joy and Jennie, Chaeyoung realized Jennie didn't care about her. So with that, she stormed out of the party. Lisa noticed Chaeyoung leaving and instantly became angry at Jennie for making her best friend cry.

"You go find Chaeng and make her sure she gets home. I'm gonna go take care of Jennie," Lisa muttered angrily.

"Lisa, don't kill her," Jisoo replied.

"No promises."

\--

Lisa walked into the bathroom where Jennie sat alone in front of the toilet. She had given Joy twenty bucks to tell Chaeyoung she had gotten fingered if she asked.

"You fucking asshole," Lisa spat out bitterly.

"What?" Jennie asked confused.

Lisa sent Jisoo after Chaeyoung because she had her own plans for Jennie. A plan called beating the shit out of her.

"You think you can just make Chaeyoung feel something again, and treat her like every other fuckboy out there? I thought you were different. Jisoo said you were different!" Lisa yelled, slapping Jennie's cheek.

Jennie didn't respond. She was too focused on hanging her head in shame and pondering what Lisa had just said.

"I-I made her feel again?"Jennie asked hopefully. But Lisa was beyond furious. She wanted that slap to hurt Jennie, not encourage her to mock her best friend".

"You bitc-" but before Lisa could raise her hand, Jennie stopped her.

"I think I'm in love with her." Jennie started seriously.

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows at what she thought was the lamest attempt at getting out of a beat down ever.

"As if, you fucked all those girls tonight, and who knows how many since you started messing with Chaeng's head!" Lisa defended but Jennie refused to be ignored.

"I haven't slept with one girl since I met Chaeyoung!" Jennie revealed and Lisa scoffed.

"Yeah right, Jisoo said you went and fucked some girl the night you started dating Chaeyoung," Lisa said using air quotes around "Dating."

"I was going to because Rosie scared the living shit out of me. I've liked her since the moment I met her. I needed to get rid of those feelings," Jennie tried to explain but Lisa scoffed again.

"I didn't even go through with it!" Jennie yelled with so much compassion that Lisa was actually starting to believe her.

"I got there but I couldn't stop thinking about Chaeyoung. Please, I'm telling you the truth, I thought about it yesterday and I know what I feel for her right now. I really like her. I think-- I think I love her." Jennie mumbled the last part. Lisa scrutinized the brunette before her eyes widened when she realized Jennie was telling the truth.

Chaeyoung hadn't slept with any girl that night either. They were all drunk enough to believe the random girls got fucked, but all they really got were a few hickeys and smack on the ass at most.

"Well, what are you still here for Jenius?" Lisa asked using one of her nicknames for Jennie. That caused the brunette girl to look up with hopeful eyes.

"Go get her."


	24. Chapter 24

Well guys guess... the long wait is over~ *chuckles* 

\--

Chaeyoung was curled up into a ball on her bed. Jisoo had come home with her, making sure she was okay, no matter how much Chaeyoung insisted she just drank something foul.

Jisoo knew it was a lie but decided that the taller girl needed space. She just hoped her girlfriend didn't kill her best friend because that was her job.

A knock on the door brought Chaeyoung out of her thoughts.

Assuming it was Jisoo checking up on her again, she walked to the front door and opened it.

"Unnie, I said I'm... Fine," Chaeyoung finished when her eyes locked with the sad ones in front of her.

"H-hey." Jennie stuttered out meekly.

"What do you want, Jennie?" Chaeyoung asked, almost ready to slam the door in her face.

"I came to apologize-" Jennie started but was cut off.

"For fucking all those girls? For fucking one of my close friends? I thought we were getting better than that." Chaeyoung spat harshly but Jennie wasn't going to leave until Chaeyoung knew the truth, about those girls and how she felt.

"No!" Jennie said stepping forward, causing Chaeyoung to back up into her own apartment.

"You don't even feel sorry? God, you're such a bit-"

"I did not fuck those girls!" Jennie yelled, startling Chaeyoung. 

"You don't need to fucking lie about it, Jennie," Chaeyoung yelled back.

"Chaeyoung shut the hell up. I didn't fuck any of those girls." Jennie said through gritted teeth.

"So what, now you're not proud of it?" Chaeyoung said, narrowing her eyes. She was done with Jennie lying to her, she didn't need this in her life again.

"I was never fucking proud of it, Chaeyoung, and I'm still not proud of it!" Jennie said, now closer to Chaeyoung's face.

Chaeyoung was backed against a wall she didn't even know it.

It was as if Jennie 's moth was a moth and Chaeyoung's the flame because a second later, they were kissing harshly.

 _No, I shouldn't, but God..._ Both girls thought as Jennie stopped kissing Chaeyoung and started attacking her neck with her tongue and teeth.

Chaeyoung was furious. If Jennie thought she was going to fuck her then, she could think again.

"Jennie," Chaeyoung's previous thought left her mind and she moaned embarrassingly loud when Jennie sank her teeth into Chaeyoung's sweet spot.

"You think I could fuck any of those girls with you looking so fucking sexy tonight?" Jennie husked into Chaeyoung's ear.

Gripping her legs and almost forcing Chaeyoung to wrap her legs around Jennie's waist, the cat-like eyed girl picked her up and led her to Chaeyoung's bedroom.

"All night, all night, I just wanted to ravish you, but you had to keep sending those girls my way," Jennie said angrily as she threw Chaeyoung onto the bed and started removing Chaeyoung's shirt. Chaeyoung's hands tugged at the bottom of Jennie's shirt.

The older girl complied and threw it off. Both girls in just their bras and jeans as they continued making out roughly.

"But, you had no problem apparently, especially with Joy. My friend," Chaeyoung bit out while she gripped Jennie's clothed ass as hard as she could.

"I. Didn't. Fuck. Any. Of. Them." Jennie spat out, a harsh suck to her neck between each word.

Chaeyoung's neck was littered with hickeys so Chaeyoung wanted to level the playing field. She flipped them over and started attacking Jennie's exposed neck with licks and harsh bites.

"I saw you, taking each girl into that dirty fucking bathroom. Did you fuck them as well as you promised to fuck me?' Chaeyoung posed her question. She dangerously grinds her hips down on Jennie's and smirked when she got the desired gasp out of her mouth. It had been too long since another person was responsible for their orgasm.

"You did the same!" Jennie started.

"And I sent them away! I even paid that Joy girl twenty bucks to say I fucked her!" Jennie yelled as Chaeyoung started giving hickeys that were almost painful, yet felt amazing.

"Why don't I believe you?" Chaeyoung asked sarcastically as she started removing Jennie's black lace bra. Once it was unclasped, she was flipped over, her bra removed as well and now both girls were topless.

Jennie took no time in marking her territory, sucking and biting Chaeyoung's perky nipples.

"J-Jennie..." Chaeyoung moaned. She couldn't stop herself even though she probably should've. This wouldn't end well, but she had never wanted someone so bad. Not even Chanyeol.

"Rosie..." Jennie whispered softly, unbuttoning her jeans. This was it, the moment of truth. Chaeyoung could either freak out and push her away, or...

"Don't call me that, I'm so fucking mad at you," Chaeyoung said and finished the job for her by pushing herself out of her jeans. She also undid the button on Jennie's

"Okay, sorry... Rosie," Jennie replied smugly. In a few seconds, Jennie was straddling Chaeyoung's thighs and the only article of clothing left was their panties, which were definitely soaking each other.

"Chaeyoung, I need to tell you something," Jennie said looking into her eyes. Chaeyoung said looking into her eyes. Chaeyoung wanted to look away but instead, she just nodded and kept her hands on Jennie's thighs.

"The first night, we started pretending to date, I lied to you," Jennie said and Chaeyoung tensed, knowing Jennie was going to tell her the truth about her fucking some girl.

"I went to see a girl, but-"

"I know Jennie, I get it-"

"I couldn't fuck her, because of you."

That stopped Chaeyoung.

"B-because of me?" The younger girl asked the goddess who was sitting on her thighs.

"Hubby, you've been all I could think about for the past weeks. I haven't fucked a girl since I met you, and I should be horrified at that. But, someone told me I needed to tell you." Jennie answered shyly.

Jennie didn't care if she was exposed physically, but she was nervous because she just exposed herself emotionally to Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung was at loss for words, but then even breathing became difficult when Jennie spoke the next words.

"I think I'm falling In love with you, Hubby"

Jennie held her breath, Chaeyoung gasped and tears filled her vision. She could tell Jennie truly meant it. She had always felt it, the passion, the love, and the lust, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

Then Jennie was roughly flipped onto her back, Chaeyoung now straddling Jennie's hips.

"You. Fucking. Asshole." Chaeyoung growled between bites to Jennie's pink nipples.

"God, I've thought of nothing but you," Chaeyoung revealed, slowly trailing her hand along Jennie's sides towards the girl's hips. Jennie lied there wide-eyed.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, baby girl." Chaeyoung finally said out loud and now Jennie was the one who felt all the things Chaeyoung had before.

She grabbed onto Chaeyoung's hands but instead of pushing them away, she guided them towards her panties and lifted her hips to allow Chaeyoung to remove them and truly see all of her.

"S-slowly." Jennie stuttered. She watched as the younger girl moved her body down Jennie's legs so she was in line with her center. She shuddered at the hot breath that was coating her pussy.

Chaeyoung nodded, knowing Jennie hadn't been touched by anyone in quite some time.

Her pussy looked so beautiful and Chaeyoung couldn't help but stick her tongue out and took a tentative lick on her clit. This earned a hearty moan from Jennie. One that Chaeyoung wanted to hear again. So she attached her lips to the bundle of nerves and Jennie yelped in pleasure.

Chaeyoung's hands found Jennie's as she attacked her sweet pussy, licking through her folds, sucking her clit and giving it the occasional bite.

It had been so long, that Jennie forgot how good it felt. It was no wonder why she came so quick.

"Ch-Chaeng..." Jennie screamed as she came all over Chaeyoung's tongue. But Chaeyoung wasn't stopping. Removing one of her hands that were intertwined with Jennie's she brought it down and teased Jennie's entrance.

The older girl's body jerked into the air and Chaeyoung took that as the signal and entered her two fingers, groaning at the tightness.

"Fuck, baby girl," Chaeyoung whispered as she pounded into Jennie who was shaking uncontrollably.

She was still sensitive from her last orgasm and when Chaeyoung felt her walls convulsing, she pushed up into Jennie's spot earning another scream which made Jennie push Chaeyoung's fingers out and squirted all over her.

"Well, that was my first time," Chaeyoung said in awe.

"First time doing what?" Jennie asked breathlessly, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"First time being squirted in the face. Look at me, baby girl," Chaeyoung giggled.

Jennie opened her eyes and looked towards Chaeyoung's face where she spotted her come all over it. They suddenly burst out laughing.

"That hasn't happened before, I swear. I'm sorry." Jennie chuckled.

"That was super fucking hot," Chaeyoung muttered after wiping her face with the back of her hand to then start cleaning Jennie up with her tongue.

"D-daddy..." Jennie pleaded and Chaeyoung took pity sitting up, only to be pinned down by Jennie.

"You're not getting away that easy, love," Jennie said kissing her neck and slowly but sensually rubbing Chaeyoung's clit through her panties.

Chaeyoung tensed at first but soon relaxed because she realized it was Jennie and she wouldn't hurt her. They wouldn't hurt each other.

"J-Jennie...shit," Chaeyoung screamed. Jennie couldn't wait, pushing her panties to the side and rubbing her without a barrier.

"Fucking hell, you're dripping wet," Jennie muttered against Chaeyoung's neck.

"J-Jen, please.." Chaeyoung moaned and Jennie knew. Using two fingers, she poked at Chaeyoung's entrance. The girl clenched but relaxed as Jennie distracted her with a kiss. This kiss swallowed Chaeyoung's moans as Jennie swiftly entered her.

Jennie's pace increased slowly, which made Chaeyoung's head spin. She lowered her head to Chaeyoung's clit and started sucking harshly.

"Oh, my fuc- Jennie, keep going baby," Chaeyoung panted as Jennie kept thrust her fingers hard and deep inside her.

"You're so beautiful," Jennie said, looking towards Chaeyoung's face.

"Shh, just eat my pussy please, I'm almost there," Chaeyoung said. Her hazy state made her not realize what she just said.

"So demanding," Jennie smirked. She sped up her pace if that was even possible, and felt Chaeyoung's walls clenching around her fingers not too long after.

"Oh.. F-fuck... Jennie, I'm coming," Chaeyoung moaned breathlessly.

Jennie helped her ride out her orgasm before starting the process all over again.

\--

The night wasn't perfect. They both made mistakes. But in the end, something beautiful came out of it. Loudly.

It was around 3 am now. Both girls laying naked under the covers, having left the party around 11 pm the night before.

Chaeyoung's bedsheets were soaked, as well as both panting girls that were covered in sweat and come. Jennie was quite the squirter.

"Rosie," Jennie said, leaning up on one elbow.

Chaeyoung met her gaze and smiled sweetly.

"Yes?" Chaeyoung cooed, spent from the numerous orgasms. Sure, they felt great but with Jennie, they were something else.

"W-will you, I mean, you don't have to, we could just-" 

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Chaeyoung asked, interrupting the girl's cute rambling.

"That's not fair. I was going to ask," Jennie pouted. Chaeyoung brought her hand up to Jennie's cheek, softly caressing it before pulling her into a sweet kiss.

"Is that a yes?" Chaeyoung asked once she pulled away.

"Absolutely," Jennie grinned before pouncing on Chaeyoung and effectively starting one of the many more round they were going to get up to that night.

\--

hope y'all like it... still not use with writing these... 

Bye~

\- Dumpling


	25. Chapter 25

Sunlight peered through the cracks of Chaeyoung's think window binds, hitting Jennie in the face who scrunched her nose up at the interruption of the most serene and warmest sleep that she has ever had.

Groaning, she allowed her senses to return to life only to realize that she couldn't feel any sensation in her right arm. Looking down towards the source of her trouble, she grinned when she saw the mess of long hair that was sprawled over the pillow as Chaeyoung's head rested on her upper arm.

She looked down at her girlfriend's face and admired her peaceful sleeping expression.

Yes, _her girlfriend._ She loved the sound of that. It had been so long since she had been in a proper relationship.

A girn involuntarily rose on her face as she saw Chaeyoung's naked form and a giggle broke out from the memories from the night before and the earlier hours of the morning. She couldn't help but wrap her other arm around her girlfriend and pull her in closer.

"Good morning, my hubby," Jennie whispered after kissing Chaeyoung on the forehead and again on the nose which immediately scrunched up like Jennie's had moments earlier.

Two gorgeous brown eyes peeked open and stared into her dark cat-like eyes. A smiled formed on Chaeyoung's mouth and she leaned in to give Jennie a peck on the lips.

"Good morning, wifey," Chaeyoung replied happily.

"Y'know, I really love sleeping with you," Jennie responded.

"Well, of course, you do. my fingers and tongue are amazing," Chaeyouong replied smugly.

"No, idiot. I just love laying with you. You're all warm and big and cuddly. Like a teddy bear." Jennie pushed her shoulder and scoffed.

"Hey, I'm also sticky, because of you." Chaeyoung giggled, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh my god, don't remind me," Jennie embarrassingly turned away with a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Hey, look at me," Chaeyoung said as she used her hand to tilt Jennie's chin so they were face to face again.

"Don't be embarrassed, it was honestly the most beautiful thing I've seen... Or felt... I don't know. But, please don't feel awkward okay? I liked it... And I really like you." Chaeyoung continued, biting her lower lip after two cat-like eyes were staring back into hers.

"Okay. You can't tease me anyway! I happen to remember a little something-something coming out of you a couple of times." Jennie said cheekily.

"I honestly don't even remember. Please inform me?" Chaeyoung replied and covered her face while waiting for the answer.

"Well except for the crazily loud moans. I remember hearing an _'shh, just eat my pussy please'_ or something along those lines." Jennie laughed at Chaeyoung's horrified face as she recalls the exact moment and words.

"Fuck, fuck, no. Shut up. It just happened okay." Chaeyoung buried her face into Jennie's neck so Jennie couldn't see her extremely red cheeks.

"I'm sorry. It was fucking hot and I really enjoyed myself, baby... I really really like you too, by the way." Jennie tightened her arms around Chaeyoung and giggled softly.

"You're too cute in the morning. Stop it." Chaeyoung replied while slowly tickling Jennie's side.

"Aww, babe. We should shower and really change these sheets. Also, brush your teeth because you really stink." Jennie said.

"Umm. Have you smelled your own breath?

Jennie brought her hand up to cover her mouth and smelled her own breath, grimacing.

"It smells like pussy," Jennie said giggling and Chaeyoung leaned back to look into her girlfriend's eyes again.

"You're so vulgar, ew." Chaeyoung feigned disgust.

"You love it. Now, let's go shower," Jennie responded getting up and allowing Chaeyoung the full view of Jennie's nude body.

Well, maybe only a little bit of actual showering was done.

\--

**[5:32 pm]**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓: **hello baby, are you home yet? I miss you already** 😘

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: Hiiiii hubby! yeah, just got home. I miss you too** 💕

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: okay good** 🙊

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I really love having you here.**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: Like before, when we were eating pancakes and watching Netflix... That was heaven... I wish we could do that every day**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: aww baby, I'll be back soon enough. Tomorrow, okay?**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: yeah, okay :) that sounds lovely**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: hey, Lisa just got back. Is Jisoo unnie home?**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: nope, not that I know of**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: are you mad at her, babe?**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: nooo, of course not. She actually brought you and me together. I should be thanking her instead of being mad :)**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: actually, I'll talk to her tomorrow about it :) I know she wouldn't try to purposely hurt one of us... She's a good person who was justs trying to save someone from getting hurt**

**\--**

**[6:12 pm]**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: sorry, I was justs talking to Lisa**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: aww, you're so cute!! you know, you're very caring and I love that about you**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: mhmm, what else do you love about me?**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: your eyes**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: what else?**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: your pouty and perfect lips**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: what lips are we talking about?**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: omg... the ones on your FACE**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: ha ;)**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: keep going**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I love your cute nose and nose piercing**

(y'all I kinda forgot to mention about Jennie's nose piercing I think? or Did I? *confused and slightly clueless about what I write)

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: I've been thinking about taking it out... I'm kinda over it now**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: NOOOO**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: NO. That's not happening**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I will ram the piercing through the hole when you're asleep... That's if you take it out**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: damn wtf, you're so aggressive**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: first you want to shove Mr buzz up my ass... Now you want to ram a piercing through a hole**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: what have I gotten myself into** 😨

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: don't take it out then. Simple.**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: ok chill**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: what else do you love about me?**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: hmm...**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: your perfect boobs**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: and your ass**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: your hair and the way you flip it around**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: your cute little yawns**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: your squish dumpling cheeks** 😍😍😍

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: AND your ability to squirt**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: CHAEYOUNG**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: UGH, I'm never gonna forget that**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I wouldn't want you to forget it :)**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: it was our first time**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: yeah** 😏😏

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: first and definitely not the last time**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: you're cute**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: so are you**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **:** **I'm gonna go have a shower and have dinner, okay? Speak to you soon, Daddy** 😉

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: so naughty. Bye princess** 😘

\--

**[7:00 pm]**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: Lisa wants me to watch movies with her**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: what's with the sad face? do you not want to watch them?** 🙁😭

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: it means I won't be able to speak to you for the rest of the night because she hates when I'm on my phone during them :(**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: awwww :(**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: That's okay! I'll speak to your cute little butt tomorrow, okay? I'll probably watch some movies of my own. I haven't spoken to Jisoo unnie yet, but I plan on doing so in the morning. She has locked herself in her room for the night so I won't bother her**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: okay :)**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: let me know how that goes, please!!**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: Goodnight, my beautiful girlfriend. Sleep well when you do.** 💗💗💋💋

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: I'm never gonna get over you saying that. I love it so much.** 😍😍

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: Goodnight, my hubby.** 😍😘


	26. Chapter 26

**[2:03 am]**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓: **Babe, I can't sleep :(**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: what's wrong, Hubby?**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: oh! you're awake** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: I woke up for you**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: now... tell me what's going on in that pretty mind of yours** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: You.**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I don't know how you expect me to sleep alone after getting used to sleeping with you :(**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: I'm sorry, baby, I thought I would talk to Jisoo unnie but she has been ignoring me.** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: what are you going to tell her?**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: well, are you okay with telling them about us...?** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I mean... Lisa already knows how I feel**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: And I assume she told Jisoo unnie...  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: um...**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: Irene unnie knows how I feel about you...**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: wait** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: why tf does Irene unnie know??** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: why didn't you tell Jisoo unnie?** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: if I told Jichu unnie, she would tell Lisa, who would tell you.** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: I was scared...** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: scared I wouldn't like you back?** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: yeah...** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: guess you didn't have to worry ;)** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: right, my beautiful girl?** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: I love it when you call me that** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: almost as much as you like me calling you Daddy?** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: don't push it, baby** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I love it when you call me baby.** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: hey, you should get some sleep** 💕 **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: but I want to talk to you :(** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: I want to as well baby girl, but I'm falling asleep :(** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: if you go to sleep now, I'll take you on our first date tomorrow.** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: we already had our first date remember? When we went roller skating?** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: oh... when you pretended to be bad so I would hold you?** 😏 **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: you're such an ass** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: and don't say you are what you eat. You are not eating my asshole** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: 😒😞** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: that wasn't an official first date btw**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: this one will** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: where are we going?** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: it's a surprise ;)** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: you're such a fucking cliche**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: but fine. I'll go back to sleep ugh** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: what time should I be ready?** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: around 11? I want to talk to Jichu unnie beforehand** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: okay, I'll be waiting, Nini :))** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: goodnight, baby girl** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: goodnight** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: ... Daddy** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: Jfc baby** ****


	27. Chapter 27

"Jisoo?"

Hoping to find her best friend and roommate, Jennie stepped out into the hallway of their apartment to begin her search.

"Fucking hell." Jennie cursed after seeing that Jisoo's keys were gone. It was around 7:30 am, 7:27 am to be precise. She knew Jisoo liked to get up early to go to the gym, but she never left before 7:30.

**[7:34 am]**

**Jenduekie: Unnie. Where are you?**

**Jichu: I'll be home later. Don't wait up.**

**Jenduekie: we need to talk**

**[7:55 am]**

**Jenduekie: Jichu?**

**[8:15 am]**

**Jenduekie: ugh ffs**

Jennie eventually gave up and sighed. She was lying in her bed, unable to get any sleep but realized she had her first official date with Chaeyoung today.

Her mood instantly shot from a tired sloth to an energetic puppy on crack.

Jumping out of bed, Jennie sent a quick text for Chaeyoung t wake up before she hopped into the shower.

**[8:26 am]**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: Good morning, Hubby. I hope you slept well. Jisoo snuck out and avoided me :(** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: so I'm about to hop in the shower** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: and I wish you were here with me :(** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: Rosieeeeeee :(** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓: **Jfc baby, shut the fuck up and come over**

And with that, Chaeyoung dropped her phone back onto her bedside table and fell back into slumber.

Jennie grinned hard, laughed at Chaeyoung's directness knowing her girlfriend went back to sleep. After taking a quick shower, she got ready as fast as she could to be able to spend extra time with Chaeyoung.

\--

**[8:50 am]**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: Rosieeeeee**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: Lisa isn't here to open the door.**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: come open the door or I will hug you.**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: or... fuck you.**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: or maybe both. I really don't have an issue with either**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: omg for fuck's sake!! can you-**

Jennie was midway through the message when a grumpy Chaeyoung opened the door. She was wearing sweatpants and a plain white baggy t-shirt with an adorable pout on her face with her hair going in every direction.

Before Jennie could utter a word, Chaeyoung grabbed her by the collar and pulled her inside, slamming the door.

Jennie was then promptly dragged to Chaeyoung's bedroom and pushed onto the bed.

Chaeyoung then curled up into a ball, snuggling up to Jennie and savoring her warmth.

Jennie giggled as she heard Chaeyoung's soft snores. Sighing, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling, reminiscing on how good it feels to be happy.

\--

Chaeyoung woke up horribly. Her neck hurt, hair was in her mouth, she couldn't feel her right arm, there was drying spit from where she drooled on the corner of her mouth, but it was all worth it when she was met with Jennie's dark cat-like eyes.

"Hey," Chaeyoung whispered not breaking their gaze.

"Hello, baby," Jennie said, cutely yawning afterward.

"How'd you sleep?" Jennie asked while stroking Chaeyong's hair as the girl laid back down on top of Jennie.

"Amazing, because you're here," Chaeyoung admitted turning red. Jennie cooed and stroke stroked her perfect jawline.

"It's 10:30 am. The place I want to take you to open at 11. When do you want to go?" Jennie asked and Chaeyoung looked up into her eyes again.

"Now?" Chaeyoung asked biting her lip.

Jennie just nodded and kissed the girl but Chaeyoung pushed her away covering her mouth.

A muffled "I haven't brushed my teeth." came out.

"I've literally kissed you with your come still on my lips. I don't care." Jennie said pecking Chaeyoung's hands blocking her lips.

Chaeyoung ran into her bathroom instead, locking her door.

"Pick me something nice to wear babe!"

Jennie smirked.

Once Chaeyoung was done brushing her teeth and showering, she came back to Jennie who was scrolling through Tumblr on her phone.

"Okay, so what am I wearing?" Chaeyoung asked and Jennie grinned. She held her empty hands out, palms up.

Chaeyoung raised her eyebrow.

"This is what I want you to wear," Jennie said firmly.

"I don't see anything?" Chaeyoung asked confused.

"That's cause there's nothing there," Jennie said and Chaeyoung finally caught on. Smirking, she dropped the towel and strutted over to Jennie whose mouth dropped when the towel did.

Straddling the girl, she pinned Jennie's hands above her head.

She bent down and nibbled on Jennie's earlobe gently, earning a low moan.

"Baby, don't tease me," Jennie pleaded.

"Sorry," Chaeyoung whispered into her ear. "I don't have sex before the first date." Chaeyoung got up and walked to her closet which earned a groan of disapproval from Jennie.

\--

At 11:40 am, Chaeyoung and Jennie pulled into their first stop.

"Where are we, babe?" Chaeyoung asked. It looked like an abandoned factory, yet there were a few cars parked outside. No real marking distinguished this building from the others.

"Back at home, they have a place like this. My brother used to go all the time, and he told me there was one here," Jennie explained, taking Chaeyoung's hand and guiding her to the front door.

Chaeyoung heard the sound of engines and people cheering loudly. She couldn't figure out where she was until they stepped inside.

"Go-Karting?!" Chaeyoung asked, feeling terrified and excited. Mostly terrified.

"Y-yeah, is that okay?" Jennie asked shyly, hoping her girlfriend would like the first part of their date.

Instead of answering, Chaeyoung took Jennie's lips in her own, kissing her softly and giving her girlfriend a hard nip on her lower lip.

"I love it," She husked out before rushing over to see the next race start.

"I love you," Jennie muttered to herself, knowing Chaeyoung couldn't hear.

Jennie stood with her eyes closed for a good twenty seconds before she opened them, spotting her girlfriend instantly because of her ass she was standing by the window to look out onto the track.

Instead of joining her, she went and paid for her and Chaeyoung's admission.

Soon, the two found themselves racing other drivers. Jennie was having an awesome time laughing at Chaeyoung who kept hitting the walls and other things along the track. She even found her girlfriend facing the wrong way at one point.

But, Chaeyoung was having the most fun she has ever had. Her heart was beating fast but only half of it was the Go-Kart's doing. The other half was responsible for Jennie's loud laughs and cute giggles, along with her squeals of joy and questions of concern whenever Chaeyoung would hit something. Or someone. Which was often.

\--

"Well, that was fun," Jennie said happily as they walked out of the place two hours later.

"It was amazing," Chaeyoung responded and intertwined their fingers.

"If I know my girlfriend at all, she's probably pretty hungry right now," Jennie said smugly. As if on cue, Chaeyoung's stomach growled.

"C'mon baby girl, the next place has some food," Jennie hummed and opened Chaeyoung's door, allowing her to enter the car first, It was little things like that, and the soft kiss Jennie gave her when she entered the car that Chaeyoung knew she was already in love with Jennie.

\--

"THE AQUARIUM?!" Chaeyoung yelled when they pulled into the parking garage. For a Sunday afternoon, it was pretty empty.

"I know you like sea animals," Jennie replied knowingly, having remembered it from one of their earlier conversations.

Chaeyoung's heart fluttered knowing that Jennie remembered such a little detail.

"C'mon Hubby, let's go eat first, then see the animals," Jennie said, leading Chaeyoung to the food court.

After some delicious food, Chaeyoung took Jennie around the entire aquarium, pointing out different animals and admiring the beauty of them. She even got a nice photo of Jennie's silhouette overlooking one of the tanks. That would be her new lock screen.

\--

Unfortunately, they both got tired and decided to spend the rest of their day back at Jennie's apartment where Jennie planned to cook dinner for Chaeyoung.

"Man, you're really going all pout of this date," Chaeyoung observed as she watched Jennie dice onions.

"You're worth it," Jennie replied simply before adding them to the sauce and stirring it. She then placed equal amounts of spaghetti and added the sauce to each plate.

"Dinner is served," Jennie said, pretending to be fancy which earned a cute giggled from Chaeyoung.

Jennie watched Chaeyoung's reaction t her secret spaghetti sauce and relaxed when she saw the smile.

"This is the second-best thing I have ever tasted," Chaeyoung said seriously. Jennie's heart dropped.

"What was the first?" She asked anxiously, desperate to know what beat her.

Chaeyoung simply looked Jennie up and down, licking her lips.

"You," She husked out. Jennie had to cross her legs tightly just to keep a normal conversation with her girlfriend so she wouldn't jump her right there on the table.

After dinner, the two found themselves on the black leather couch. Chaeyoung once again straddling Jennie, this time they both had their tops off. Just in their bras, lips, and tongues clashing, savoring each other's mouths and skin before the sound of the door opening caused them to jump apart quickly.

"I told you, they're probably at my place Netflix and chill-" Lisa froze when she saw Chaeyoung and Jennie's distraught faces, "-ing." 

"So uh, what are you guys doing here?"


	28. Chapter 28

"Well. This is..." Jennie started trailing off.

"Awkward," Chaeyoung finished for her, grabbing both of their t-shirts and giving Jennie hers.

Jisoo and Lisa still stood with open mouths and wide eyes in the hallway between the front door and the living room where the two were just caught.

Lisa was joking about Chaeyoung and Jennie 'Netflix and Chilling' but she did not expect to find and catch them during the 'chilling' part.

Jisoo was trying hard to avoid her best friend, planning on staying the night at Lisa's to avoid confrontation.

"Jisoo," Jennie said trying to catch the girl's attention but the girl turned away.

Lisa sent Jennie an apologetic look but Jennie wasn't having any of that. She didn't like drama in her life.

Jennie ran forward and caught up to Jisoo, effectively shutting the front door and locking them in.

"Jichu, just talk to me," Jennie pleaded.

Jisoo felt horrible. Lisa explained to her what Jennie told her at the party, and although she didn't believe her at first, she felt guilty for not believing her best friend. She automatically assumed the worst in her, thinking she was just taking advantage of Chaeyoumg.

"I'm not mad at you," Jennie said, which caught her attention.

"If anything, I want to thank you," Jennie added, engulfing the girl in a tight hug. That confused Jisoo even more than when she met Lisa and debated her sexuality.

"W-what?" Jisoo stuttered out.

"If you hadn't said anything, Rosie wouldn't have gotten mad at me and I wouldn't have realized my feelings. So, thank you." Jennie clarified.

Jisoo relaxed into the hug but then felt the weight of another and realized Chaeyoung was also hugging her.

"Thank you for looking out for me, even against your own best friend," Chaeyoung mumbled and Jisoo smiled.

"of course, Chipmunk," She replied sweetly.

"Oh hell Nah, y'all are not hugging my girlfriend without me," Lisa said joining in

"Why does this hug feel like it's missing something?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Well the only one I can think of that's missing, is Irene Unnie," Jennie said and Chaeyoung nodded.

"Why Irene Unnie?" Lisa asked confused.

"Jennie went to Irene Unnie when she was discovering her feelings for me," Chaeyoung told her best friend.

"And you didn't come to me?" Jisoo said a bit hurt.

"If I went to you, you would've told Lisa, and Lisa would've told Chaeyoung!" Jennie said trying to reassure her roommate.

"No, I wouldn't. I have some control," Jisoo pouted and everyone laughed.

"uh-Jichu, you're kinda whipped," Jennie got out between laughter.

"I'm not whipped!" Jisoo said seriously which caused everyone to laugh some more.

"Oh, you're whipped alright," Lisa said smirking. "But that's what I like about you."

She pulled Jisoo into a sweet kiss and Chaeyoung grabbed Jennie, pulling her into one as well.

"I'll never get tired of that," Jennie mumbled against Chaeyoung's lips when they pulled apart.

Chaeyoung released a deep breath.

"I won't either, baby."

"Hey lovebirds, since we interrupted your dessert-" Lisa said, interrupting once again, "-wanna head to the bakery and tell Joohyun Unnie the good news?" 

Jennie raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend who nodded excitedly.

"Let go," Jennie said, grabbing Chaeyoung's hand with a big gummy smile.

\--

Packing away the rest of the ingredients, Irene heard the front bell of the bakery ring which meant she forgot to lock the door at closing time.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed right now," Irene said not looking up straight away from behind the counter.

"Aw shit, I guess we should leave then. C'mon guys," Lisa muttered.

"Oh, it's you guys! No, no, you can stay. Take a seat," Irene said cheerily after seeing the four. "Do any of you want anything?"

"Hot chocolate, please," Chaeyoung and Lisa said happily when they saw the bright grin on Irene's face.

"Okay, and you two?" Irene asked.

"Coffee, please," They both said unison.

"Alrighty, what are you guys doing here?" Irene asked while preparing the drinks. She noticed Chaeyoung and Jennie holding hands over the table and shot Jennie a sly grin.

Jennie smiled back shyly.

"Well, we actually have some news to tell you," Jennie responded giddily.

"Tell me!" Irene smiled.

"CHAENNIE IS REAL. THEY ARE TOGETHER AND THEY ARE FUCKING!" Lisa shouted before Chaeyoung and Jennie could say anything.

"Uh, how do you know we are fucking?" Chaeyoung asked nervously.

"Well, why aren't you if you're not?" Jisoo replied smugly.

"Guys, shut up," Jennie replied with tinted red cheeks.

"Aw, you're getting embarrassed, cute. So Chaengie is Jennie a good fuck?" Lisa smirked. (a/n: seriously Lisa lost all her chill)

"She's great actually and her tongue can do amazing things. Her fingers are wonderful also," Chaeyoung said dreamily, thinking about the next time she'd get to experience those feelings again.

A loud clang was heard from behind the counter and four jaws suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Umm, ew," Jisoo grimaced.

"Rosie can make me squirt, like... A lot. Wanna know anything else?" Jennie grinned.

"NO! No. No, thank you. I'm glad you two are together now but damn, no more please," Irene responded while bringing their drinks to the table.

"I'd like to know more, Jenius," Lisa grinned and nudged her with her elbow.

"Of course you do, you horny bitch," Chaeyoung laughed, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Jichu, what are you calling 'ew'? Whenever you and Lisa fuck, I want to stab myself in the ears repetitively, oh my god. What do you guys even do? You're just so... So loud! By the way, please fix your squeaky ass bed," Jennie said.

"Babe, you really should be quiet when we're fucking," Jisoo leaned over and kissed Lisa's cheek.

"Umm no, the few time's I've been at your place, it's always you screaming out ' _Lisa fuck me harderrr'_ or _'spank me please'_ or _'lick faster LISA.'_ Like damn, chill," Chaeyoung said, mocking Jisoo's orgasmic state voice.

"This is hilarious," Irene sat there grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, shut up, Unnie. How's your girlfriend? You guys fuck good?" Lisa replied, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Seulgi is amazing. We fuck hard, and it's great. Her dick is just... So... Big! The other day, she literally fucked me over the bonnet of my car on the side of the road. Oh my, that angle though, fuck. You guys should really try a strap-on one time because the length of that would make you feel all sorts of things." Irene replied smugly.

Four pairs of eyes widened at the same time and they couldn't help but burst into laughter a second later, Irene joining in after realizing what she said.

"W-wow, that is actually amazing," Chaeyoung replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow indeed. I'm shocked. Thanks for the info though, Unnie." Jennie said in awe of what words came out of the oldest girl's mouth.

"You're very welcome, Jen, I'm super happy that you and Chaeyoung are together!" Irene reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Yeah, I'm happy too. Thank you, by the way. I'm glad I opened up to you." Jennie responded shyly.

"Aw, you're so cute when you get all shy, babe." Chaeyoung gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ew, you're gross," Jennie wiped the spit off of her cheek and wiped it on Chaeyoung's.

"Yeah, but you loveeeee me," Chaeyoung grinned. "Anyways, we should probably head off soon. We have early classes tomorrow, right wifey?"

 _I do love you_ , Jennie thought. _A lot._

"Yes, unfortunately. Lisoo, are you coming back to my place or heading to Lisa's?" Jennie asked the other couple.

"Uh. let's head to my place babe," Lisa said, grabbing Jisoo's hand and pulling her up from the seat.

"This was super fun though, I love hanging out with you all. We have to do it again soon," Chaeyoung responded cheerily, pulling Jennie up too.

"I'm super happy you girls stopped by," Irene stood up and gave each girl a hug goodbye.

\--

After getting back to the apartment and doing their nightly routine, Chaeyoung and Jennie hopped under the covers and turned to face each other.

"I loved tonight, Irene Unnie is so cute," Chaeyoung said, sliding her hand over the sheet to find Jennie's hand.

"Me too. She's great. I honestly was so shocked when she gave us the details about her sex life," Jennie laughed and squeezed her girlfriend's fingers in hers.

"I know! The strap-on part though. That sounds fun, don't you think?" Chaeyoung smirked.

Jennie let go of her hand to push her shoulder and stroke her cheek softly after.

"It would be. I mean, we should definitely try it one day," Jennie replied suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

Chaeyoung grinned and leaned over to give Jennie a peck on the lips. That wasn't enough for Jennie, so she slid her hand at the back of Chaeyoung's head and brought her back in for a deeper kiss. She slid her tongue along Chaeyoung's bottom lip and waited until two lips parted to slide her tongue in to play with Chaeyoung's.

Chaeyoung broke the kiss a few minutes later after a hard nibble on Jennie's bottom lip, searching for much-needed oxygen.

"I love it when you do that," Jennie said, staring into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Do what?" Chaeyoung smiled softly, almost feeling emotional at the look Jennie was giving her.

"When you bite my lip like that. It feels nice. You know you're really beautiful. I don't think I've told you properly before," Jennie smiled gently, taking in Chaeyoung's natural state.

"Aw, stop. Thank you though. You're beautiful too. I like seeing your little freckles when you have no makeup on." Chaeyoung replied with heated cheeks.

 _Tell her. It's not too early, is it? No. Definitely not. What are you waiting for? Do it!_ Jennie's thoughts were going crazy.

"I love you, Chaeyoung." Jennie blurted out and her eyes widened when she realized what she said.

Chaeyoung's face turned into a look of horror straight away. "Jennie, please. Tell me you're not fucking with me."

"No, no baby. I'm not," Jennie responded nervously, reaching out to grip Chaeyoung's hand tightly.

"Are you sure? Because this has happened before and they d-didn't mean it." Chaeyoung stuttered out and teared up, thinking back to when she first got told that someone loved her.

"Rosie, no. Please don't cry." Jennie wiped the tears away that were streaming down her girlfriend's face. The sight broke her heart.

"Someone once said it, but they didn't mean it. It fucking wrecked me. I don't want that to happen again, Nini." Chaeyoung choked out.

"I wouldn't tell you if I didn't mean it. I love you, a lot... I have for quite some time now, I promise you that. I've never broken a promise and I never will." Jennie responded, wrapping her up in a huh and waited until she felt Chaeyoung stop shaking.

Basking in their warmth for a few minutes, Jennie was shocked when she heard Chaeyoung giggling. She leaned back and looked at her girlfriend's face that now had the biggest grin on it.

"What are you smiling at weirdo?" Jennie grinned at her now seemingly happy girlfriend.

"You... You love me?" Chaeyoung asked, repeating Jennie's words from a few moments earlier.

"I do, baby. A whole lot." Jennie replied. She didn't expect Chaeyoung to say it back yet, so she leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"I love you too, Jennie. I think I always have. I'm 1000% sure I always will." Chaeyoung said and leaned in for another quick kiss.

"Holy shit." Jennie gasped.

"What?" Chaeyoung got nervous all of a sudden.

"You love me... Too. Wow." Jennie thought she was about to go into shock.

"Yeah, I do, sooooo much." Chaeyoung grinned again and bought Jennie in for another kiss.

"I'm so happy. C'mon, let's sleep. I'm sleepy and I wanna cuddle my girlfriend who loves me," Jennie said in her cute baby voice.

"Aw, that voice is my favorite. You're so cute," Chaeyoung gave her another quick kiss and laid her head on Jennie's chest and snaked an arm over her waist.

"You're cuter. Goodnight baby. I love you." Jennie said and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Daddy. I'll never get tired of hearing you say that." Chaeyoung replied happily.

"I won't get tired of hearing it from you. I would punish you for calling me that but I'm way too tired." Jennie responded sleepily.

"Mmm, some other time then baby girl, Goodnight." Chaeyoung leaned up and gave Jennie a kiss on her neck, her cheek, her nose and finally her lips.

"Goodnight, Hubby."


	29. Chapter 29

"Babe."

"Baby."

"Wifey, wake up."

"Daddy," Chaeyoung husked out with a bite to Jennie's earlobe, the older girl woke straight away.

"Good morning," Chaeyoung said, laying on Jennie's back and hugging her from behind

Jennie groaned dramatically. She wasn't the most graceful person in the morning, but she was willing to try for Chaeyoung.

"C'mon love, it's Monday," Chaeyoung cooed to Jennie who had turned her face down into the pillow.

"What time is it?" Jennie said groggily, trying to figure out how much extra sleep she could get.

"8:13 am," Chaeyoung said and Jennie turns around which made Chaeyoung end up straddling her knees.

"Ugh... Rosie, we don't have class until ten! Let me sleep," Jennie furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to have a nice... long... shower before we left," Chaeyoung purred, squeezing Jennie's thighs with each pause.

"O-okay," Jennie stuttered out, eyes wide now.

"Let's go," Chaeyoung said standing up. Her ass covered only by her lacy underwear, and the big white t-shirt resting on her backside.

After brushing their teeth, Jennie almost choked when she saw Chaeyoung stripping the white shirt off revealing her bare chest, as well as removing her panties and throwing them at Jennie who caught them effortlessly.

Jennie quickly spits out the remaining toothpaste and walked forward in almost a trance, stripping her own clothes and hopping into the shower excitedly.

She was immediately pushed up against the wall, lips being attacked and moaning as her center met Chaeyoung's smooth thigh which wedged between her own.

Jennie soon learned how slick and smooth Chaeyoung's was as her hands ventured over the white skin. Meanwhile, Chaeyoung noticed the same thing as she started kissing and nipping at Jennie's neck.

Slowly, Chaeyoung made her way down to Jennie's collarbone, her breasts and focused on sucking and biting her pink nipples. Finished teasing them, Chaeyoung trailed her way down her stomach and dropped to her knees, placing soft kisses along pale skin and making her way to Jennie's shaved center.

"R-Rosie, please," Jennie begged. Intertwining one of their hands, Chaeyoung leaned in and drew circles on Jennie's clit with her tongue, giving it fast and rough licks which earned a loud gasp from Jennie. Gripping Chaeyoung's hair with her free hand, she pushed her head in closer.

Chaeyoung took her other hand from the wall and quickly gripped Jennie's ass to push her hips out, giving Chaeyoung more access to her dripping heat.

"How does it feel, baby?" Chaeyoung replied breathlessly. Chaeyoung proceeded to slam her tongue into Jennie's tight entranced, earning a loud moan. If it wasn't for Chaeyoung's hand on her ass, Jennie would've fallen down.

"Come for me, Nini," Chaeyoung said huskily, her mouth tasting like toothpaste and Jennie.

"Ch-Chaeng!" Jennie yelled a few moments later while hot liquid rushed into Chaeyoung's mouth.

"Damn, baby," Chaeyoung husked while letting go of Jennie's hand and entered her quickly with two fingers. That soon threw Jennie into another mind blowing orgasm that had her knees shaking.

Eventually, Chaeyoung pulled out but before she could suck on her fingers, Jennie grabbed them.

Chaeyoung smirked and stood up, bringing her wet fingers to Jennie's mouth who greedily took them into her mouth.

Tasting herself, she felt so dirty. it didn't taste bad, it was actually kind of good.

"Fuck Jen..." Chaeyoung moaned, feeling Jennie's talented tongue on her fingers.

"My turn," Jennie muttered, pushing them into the steam of water and kissing Chaeyoung harshly.

Chaeyoung groaned at the feeling. Jennie raised her hand and detached the shower head and set it on the highest setting.

She turned Chaeyoung around and pushed her up against the wall. Giving her a hard smack on the ass, Chaeyoung whimpered from the force.

Biting Chaeyoung shoulder, Jennie moved the gushing shower head to Chaeyoung's pussy from behind, earning a scream from the younger girl.

Wrapping one hand around Chaeyoung's waist, Jennie held her steady as the water stream was placed directly on Chaeyoung''s clit. Hearing her girlfriend's sighs of pleasure, Jennie pushed her hair to one side and slowly bit and kissed at her neck.

It was no surprise that all this stimulation led Chaeyoung coming. Hard.

"Fuck, Jennie," Chaeyoung's eyes rolled back and she started shaking, her legs quivering.

Yet, Jennie didn't let up. In fact, she brought the shower head even closer and began pinching Chaeyoung's clit who started humping her hand furiously which bought her into another orgasm almost instantly.

Afterwards, she weakly pushed off the wall and removed Jennie's hands from their position. Placing the shower head back, she turned around and gave the older girl a shy smile. Jennie just grinned and kissed her softly.

"C'mon baby, let's clean up or we'll be late," Jennie said while leaning down to pick up the shampoo.

\--

**[2:30 pm]**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: I miss you already** 💓 **  
**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: aww, look how gorgeous and cute you are! I miss you too** 😩 **  
**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: by the way, what are you drinking?**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: awww, my baby looks so cuddly!** 😍😍

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: caramel frappe babe. I'm heading home now, today was so tiring**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: you really tired me out this morning** 🙊

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: hmm yum! I might pick one up on my way home.**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: well, I'm not gonna apologize for it** 😏 **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: mhhmm, you don't have to apologize, it was wellll worth it** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: first time I've had sex in a shower** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: and definite;y not the last?** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: definitely not the last!** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: cute**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I have to finish in this class then, I'm on my way home. Speak to you soon, my lover** 💕💕 **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **:** 😘😘

\--

**[6:27 pm]**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: hello baby** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: I'm sleepy**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: I just woke up**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: come here and cook me food, Jichu isn't here :(**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: are you being serious?** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: yes, I want you to cook for me** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: nope, I'm not your slave**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: please baby** 😭 **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: why should I?**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **:** **I'll give you a kiss**

**My Hubby🐿💓: ...  
**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **:** **two kissessss**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: ... Hmm...**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **:** **three kisses and a finger up the butt?** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: three kisses... BUT NO FINGER IN MY ASS** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **:** **why not? It feels nice!** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: really don't know if you're joking or not** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: neither do i**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: uhm... so**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: you've fingered your butt?**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **:** 🙈 **dunno**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: tell me**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: nooooo**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: yes! Tell me and I'll come over**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: okay, only like... once or twice** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **:** 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂 **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: that's why I didn't want to tell you** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **:** 😂😂😂😂😂 **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: shut up** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **:** 😂 **that's pretty funny  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: stop teasing meeee** **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: LOTS OF PEOPLE LIKE IT, OKAYYY** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I'm sure they do** 😂😂 **  
**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **:** **don't want you to come over anymore, bye.** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: aww no, I'm sorry!!**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: Jennie, please :(**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I want to see you!**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I'm coming over, I'll cook you anything you want**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: okay, hurry up. Bye.**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: bye, Baby girl** ❤️️❤️️ **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **:** 😂😂😂😂 **you fingered your ass**

 **Wifey** 😻👅 **: Omg! Fuck off Chaeyoung** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: okay, I'll stop** 😂

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: for now** **  
**

 **My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: see you soon**

**\--**

**[10:33 pm]**

**Jenduekie: glad you all aren't here**

**Jenduekie: we just fucked**

**Jenduekie: Jichu, your bed is REALLY comfortable**

**Jenduekie: goodnight bitches**

**Jenduekie: *attached picture***

**Nalalisa: YOU TWO ARE DISGUSTING**

**Chichoo: Jennie, you better be joking!!!**

**Chichoo: oh my god! OH MY GODDDD!!! OH MYYY GODDDDDD!!**

**Chichoo: baby, they fucked on my bed** 😭😭😭😭

**Nalalisa: I'm sitting next to you, don't text me!**

**Chichoo: Fuck you, Jennie. WASH MY SHEETS BEFORE I AM HOME**

**Baechu: dirty little lesbians** 😒

 **Seulbear: Good one Jenduekie** 😋👀

**Baechu: SEULGI!**

**Jenduekie:** 😜😏😏

\--

Ahehehehe here y'all gooooo

Bye~

\- Dumpling


	30. 0.5

Last tedious class finished, Jisoo excitedly made her way to her girlfriend's class to see her before she went home. 

Thinking about the pretty blonde girl, she was so lucky to have someone like Lisa in her life and she couldn't help but feel completely in love with her but thought it'd be way too soon to come out and say it.

Rounding a corner, Jisoo stopped dead in her tracks. Her previous thoughts suddenly escaped as soon as she saw a smiling buff guy who had his hand on her girlfriend's forearm.

What is he fucking doing? Jisoo thought.

She was contemplating on whether or not to got and separate the two. Those thoughts also vanished when she saw Lisa laugh along with the guy.

Jisoo had never been so angry in her life. She spun around quickly, deciding that Lisa had better things to do that afternoon, and sadly made her way home.

She didn't get to see when Lisa pushed the guy's hand away and how she laughed at the ridiculous comment that came out of his mouth when she told him about her beautiful girlfriend.

\--

**[3:15 pm]**

**My Monkey🙉: baby, where are you? Are you still coming to see me?**

**Chickin Queen** 🐢🐰 **: No, I had to head home, sorry.**

 **My Monkey🙉: babe, you could've texted me... I've been waiting here for half an hour...** **  
**

**My Monkey🙉: I thought your maybe class got out late or something.  
**

**Chickin Queen** 🐢🐰 **: half an hour isn't that bad** **  
**

 **My Monkey🙉: yes it is? I've been bored shitless** **  
**

**Chickin Queen** 🐢🐰 **: yeaaaahhh, okayyy** **  
**

 **My Monkey🙉: why are you being so weird** **  
**

**Chickin Queen** 🐢🐰 **: I'm not, go talk to your boyfriend** **  
**

 **My Monkey🙉: my boyfriend... What are you talking about?** **  
**

**My Monkey🙉: you d** **o realize that YOU are my girlfriend?** **  
**

**Chickin Queen** 🐢🐰 **: you seemed pretty close with Jackson**

**My Monkey🙉: oh, you saw him with me...**

**Chickin Queen** 🐢🐰 **: yep, so run alongggg, be with him :) byeee I'm off to chicken land!!**

**My Monkey🙉: ughh, babyyyy**

**My Monkey🙉: you're annoying, I'm almost outside and you better be there when I get there** **  
**

\--

Jisoo threw her phone to the other side of the bed and sighed heavily. Did she want to talk to her girlfriend about what she saw? No. She trusted Lisa, but why was she laughing along with the really attractive guy? What was his hand doing on her arm?

Three loud bangs knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Jisoo, Get your ass to the door, now!!" Lisa's muffled shouting could be heard from the front door.

Sighing again, she picked herself up slowly and made her way to the door. Opening it, she wasn't prepared for the harsh shove received or the pair of lips that attacked hers.

Coming to her senses, she pushed Lisa away and scowled at her.

"What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to run along." Jisoo asked angrily.

"Don't be so stupid, Jisoo. What did you exactly see? I didn't do anything!" Lisa replied in the same tone.

"Flirting with him isn't exactly nothing," Jisoo scoffed.

"Flirting?! Are you being serious right now?! I wasn't flirting with him, at all." Lisa replied, hurt that Jisoo could think that.

"Yes, you were. You gave him the smile that you give me... His hand was even touching your arm!" Jisoo mumbled sadly.

"Could you please shut up? You really don't know what you're talking about." Lisa folded her arms across her chest and took a step towards her angry girlfriend.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Lisa. I know what I saw!" Jisoo yelled.

"I'm with you, Jisoo! Why would I flirt with him when I have you?" Lisa yelled back.

"why wouldn't you?" Jisoo choked out. This was their first fight and she absolutely hated it.

"Because I love you, you pabo! Don't you get that? I didn't flirt with him! He was hitting on me but I told him about you. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupid fucking reply. He said that lesbians are missing out because dicks are amazing. You didn't see when I said strap-ons are better than his tiny dick or when I pushed his hand off of me and walked away." Lisa shouted out.

Wait, what? Jisoo's cheeks were on fire.

"Uh, what did you just say?" Jisoo asked nervously.

"You really want me to shout all that out again? I will if you want me to!" Lisa was furious right now.

"Your first sentence. Repeat it." Jisoo said, a small grin forming on her face.

"Because I love you." Lisa said, not realizing what she said and confused as to why Jisoo was smiling.

"Think about what you just said, Lisa." Jisoo didn't think she had been this happy before.

"Shit" Lisa muttered and scratched the back of her neck nervously after noticing what words she had actually said.

"Yeah, shit." Jisoo laughed.

"Stop laughing. It slipped out!" Lisa commented. She was so embarrassed.

"You love me, baby?" Jisoo reached out to grab Lisa's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes, but I'm still mad that you thought I would actually flirt with someone else." Lisa squeezed her hand.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have walked off like that and definitely shouldn't have yelled at you before." Jisoo closed the short gap and gave her girlfriend a tight hug.

"I'm sorry too. Just please let me explain stuff next time before you think the worst." Lisa whispered back, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey, baby?" Jisoo asked quietly while still wrapped up in their warmth.

"Yeah...?" Lisa kissed her neck slowly.

"I love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

**[9:42 am]**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: Good morning, baby**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: Good morning, beautiful!**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: do you wanna have lunch with me later?**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: I would but I have a workshop during lunch :(**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: but I'll see you at the party tonight!!**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I better see you there.**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: if not, that's strike two.**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: What was strike one???**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: leaving me alone for lunch today**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: awww baby :(**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: I'm sorry**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: I'm kidding babe, I'll see you tonight!!**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: Of course**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: I need to pay attention or I'm gonna fail**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: don't fail for me baby**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: I won't! even if I did, you'd still love meeeee**

**My Hubby** 🐿💓 **: that I would, princess**

**Wifey** 😻👅 **: I love you too, hubby**

**\--**

[9:15 pm]

Doing her makeup for the random house party, later on, Chaeyoung found herself thinking about a lot of things including her current relationship and her former one.

Against her will, shit thought of Chanyeol who was her first boyfriend, first love and first heartbreak. She then thought of Jennie who was not at all like Chanyeol. She was kind, sweet, great in bed and very caring. Most importantly, when Jennie said she loved her, she meant it.

She was so happy to have met the brunette girl and couldn't believe that someone like that would like- No. Love someone like herself. Being loved back felt amazing and she hoped to feel this way for a very long, long time.

Finished with her hair and makeup, she slipped into a short black dress that showed off all her assets as well as thigh-length black heeled boots to then head out the door.

\--

[10:07 pm]

The party was in full bloom when the five girls arrived.

"I can't believe you guys dragged me to a party," Irene complained

"C'mon Unnie, we don't get to hang out with you a lot," Jennie complained too, side hugging the girl.

"What do you mean? You guys come to the bakery all the time for free food." Irene said with an accusatory glare while the other four girls avoided said gaze.

"Anyway! Drinks?" Lisa asked with a grin and grabbed Jisoo's hand, ready to pull her away.

The three other girls nodded as the couple made their way towards the back of the house.

"They do know the kitchen is this way?" Jennie asked, pointing towards the front of the house.

Chaeyoung raised a knowing eyebrow and Jennie sighed.

"I'll be right back," Jennie said, walking off to get them drinks.

But not before Chaeyoung grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Hurry back," Chaeyoung demanded and Jennie nodded vigorously before leaving behind a giggling Irene and smirking Chaeyoung.

"You guys are really cute," Irene said and Chaeyoung blushed.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Irene asked as she noticed that Chaeyoung's face wasn't exactly showing pure happiness.

"I'm worried we're moving too fast." Chaeyoung voiced her concerns. She wasn't worried about whether she loved Jennie or not, because she did. She knew it in her heart.

"How so?" Irene asked, stepping closer so she could hear the taller girl's small voice.

"We've said that we love each other already. Like... isn't it way too quick?" Chaeyoung huffed, leaning against a wall. Irene contemplated her words for a moment before speaking.

"Love- well, Love isn't something you can measure in units of time." Irene started.

"You can spend a lot of time with someone and not fall in love with them, but all it takes is one second to fall in love. I think if you're both honest and you both care about each other, then there's no reason why you can't love each other." She finished.

Chaeyoung smiled. "Thanks, Unnie, you really-"

"Hey there, beautiful." A deep voice said in Chaeyoung's ear.

She turned around to face the intruder and was met with a tall man who had a tattoo sleeve on his right arm. He looked like the definition of a typical 'fuckboy.'

"What's your name?" He tried again but Chaeyoung had turned around.

He placed a hand on her shoulder so she would face him, which made her sigh loudly.

"Look, dude. I'm not interested. My girlfriend is coming back soon." Chaeyoung said, trying to show the boy that she's not interested.

"Girlfriend? Now I'm even more interested." The boy said, leaning in closer. That's when Chaeyoung tried to push him away.

"Get away from her." Irene tried to help but the boy was having none of it.

"Stay out of this-" He started but was cut off by a sharp punch to his jaw.

"I would've listened to the girl," Jennie said, standing over the boy she never wanted to see again.

"J-Jennie?" The boy asked. A crowd had formed around them, with Jisoo and Lisa making their way to a wide-eyed Chaeyoung.

"Kai?" Jisoo asked after seeing Jennie's old flame.

Jennie crouched down to level with Kai who was holding his jaw.

"Kai. If I ever, I mean ever, see you near my girl or me again, I will not hesitate to cut off that tiny thing you call a dick. Got it?" Jennie growled and the boy just nodded and got up, effectively leaving the party in a rush.

Jennie took a deep breath, her fist shaking uncontrollably. Chaeyoung made her way over to her and grabbed her hand. Her knuckles were already bruising.

"Baby." Chaeyoung tried but Jennie stopped her.

"I need to go," Jennie said turning around and starting to walk out.

When she felt the cool night air, she sighed in relief. Seeing Kai again definitely triggered something in her. Instead of curling up into a ball like she figured she would, she ended up punching him. She finally realized that she is definitely over him now.

"Okay, let's go," Chaeyoung said, appearing next to Jennie.

"You don't have to leave-" Jennie started but Chaeyoung kissed that sentence out of her.

"I love you. If you're leaving. I'm leaving too." Chaeyoung said firmly, intertwining their fingers. Jennie just nodded.

**It's funny how different life can be when someone loves you back.**

Having driven Chaeyoung's car to the party and not finishing her first drink, Jennie leads the way and opened the passenger door for Chaeyoung to jump in.

"Where are we going, babe?" Chaeyoung asked confused.

"Well, we're going someplace quiet. I- uh... I wanna tell you." Jennie said quietly.

"Tell me what?" Chaeyoung asked, looking into Jennie's sad eyes.

"About why I was a fuckgirl before I met you, Hubby." 


	32. Chapter 32

The car ride to their destination was abnormally quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the gravel under the tires.

Jennie was deep in thought, mentally preparing to reopen old wounds. If anyone deserves to know everything about her, it was Chaeyoung.

Chaeyoung, on the other hand, was contemplating what to do. Her hand found the one piece of jewelry she managed to put on tonight. It must've been a habit because there was no way she would've put on the chain around her neck if she was thinking clearly.

She remembered a time when she wouldn't take it off. her earlier thoughts of Chanyeol must have distracted her. That's when Chaeyoung decided that if Jennie was going, to be honest, then so so was she.

They pulled into the only place that was on Jennie's mind.

"Here?" Chaeyoung asked pleasantly surprised. Jennie bit her lip. This was always a special spot for her, even more so since she brought Chaeyoung here on their first 'date.'

The cliff overlooking Los Angeles was empty so the two made their way out. Sitting on the lush grass, Jennie let out a heavy sigh.

"Babe, you don't have to tell me. I love you anyway, you know that, right?" Chaeyoung asked after sensing the girl's hesitancy.

"No, you should know," Jennie said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight. Shaky breath exhaled, she started the tale she had been holding onto for the past few years.

"Kai and I met a few weeks after I had turned 16... We got along really well and starting taking, you know how it goes. Ended up confessing our feelings for each other. Well, I was being honest about mine and he... He wasn't." Jennie said. Chaeyoung noticed a tear peaking out of the corner of her eyes and she lovingly wiped it away.

"We spoke every day for just over three months and I liked him so, so much. I almost thought of it as love. Almost. We- uh... met up one night and decided to hang out have a few drinks. I-uh- I had a lot more to drink than he did." Jennie stuttered and Chaeyoung closed her eyes, having an idea of where this was going.

"I was drunk, and I really liked him, he was so good looking. We ended up kissing and-uh- and yeah... I w-woke up the next morning... He was asleep next to me and I just felt so... dirty. He was so uncaring... Everything he did... He was so uncaring about me and asked me to leave because he was done with me. I had never cried so much before until after that... I mean, I gave him my virginity and h-he just... took it," Jennie was crying softly and Chaeyoung's heart broke at the thought of a 16-year-old Jennie having to go through that.

"I-uh- he did use any protection even though he told me he did. I, later found out that he didn't," Jennie whispered and Chaeyoung's head snapped to her girlfriend, wide-eyed.

Jennie shooked her head. "I was so scared and angry and I just- I just couldn't tell my parents. So... I went to the only person I could trust. I went to Jisoo and told her what happened. She warned me to stay away from him before, but I didn't. Anyway, she ended up helping me and we got the morning after pill to y'know, prevent a possible pregnancy." Jennie revealed.

"After that, every guy I tried to start a relationship with just reminded me of Kai. I just- I just didn't want to get hurt again," Jennie said seriously.

"I guess that's when 'fuckgirl' Jennie was born. Nobody would take advantage of me like that again, so I ended up doing it to others instead," Jennie said looking down at the ground in shame. She hated herself and that part of her life.

Chaeyoung used her hands to cup Jennie's face and stare into her red eyes.

"Baby..." Chaeyoung cooed. She then placed a soft kiss on Jennie's lips. It was so soft and loving that Jennie almost started crying again.

"Fuck Kai. That was wrong of him to take advantage of a drunk you like that. But, I need you to know something too," Chaeyoung said and Jennie nodded curiously.

"I love you. I-I love you so much, Wifey and would never do that to you," Chaeyoung said, hugging the girl and enjoying the warmth and the strawberries and chocolate scent of her girlfriend.

"I know you wouldn't, My Hubby. I know..." Jennie trailed off, finally happy to have found a light in her dark and dull life.

"I-I have something to tell you too," Chaeyoung stuttered and pulled away.

Jennie wiped her eyes, thinking about how she was finally and completely over him. She then reached over to grab Chaeyoung's hand and placed all of her focus on what the younger girl had to say.

"Well, I want to tell you why I was a 'fuckgirl' too," Chaeyoung mumbled shyly. She was holding the chain in her hand, a silver promise ring attached to the end which Jennie grabbed to examine it.

"It belonged to Chanyeol. My ex-boyfriend." Chaeyoung revealed and Jennie nodded urging her to continue.

"We met during our sophomore year of high school. We were in the same grade and inseparable. fast forward, we started dating and I fell in love with him. Two years later on our Prom night, I guess I wanted to reward him? He was always asking to have sex and I was a virgin and Just wanted to wait a little longer until it was special," Chaeyoung was the one who needed her tears wiped now, Jennie was already there for her.

"I gave him what he wanted that night, and it was like he was set free. He stopped being a good boyfriend, demanding me to do things I didn't want to do. Eventually, he left me for girls who would put out more than once and I was just, devastated." Chaeyoung said with tears streaming down her face while Jennie hugged her tightly.

"I just didn't want to get hurt anymore. Seeing how he never really cared and him being with other girls hurt so much. I didn't want to feel anymore. So I guess that's when 'fuckgirl' Chaeyoung was born. Fucking girls over and not giving myself a second thought about them. Just like Chanyeol did to me _,_ " Chaeyoung muttered and Jennie just held her tight.

After a few moments, allowing Chaeyoung to calm down, she felt... Free. Telling Jennie about her past set her free from it.

"Hey-" Jennie said catching Chaeyoung's attention.

"I love you," Jennie said simply and leaned in to kiss the girl. Chaeyoung smiled into it and the girls broke out laughing.

"Come here," Jennie demanded and stood up, holding out her hands for her girlfriend. Chaeyoung took them in a heartbeat and was pulled to her feet.

"C-can I?" Jennie asked nervously, holding out her hand. Chaeyoung gladly handed over the ring.

"This-" Jennie said and held up the cheap ring. "-This is the end of our shitty pasts. From now on... Kai and Chanyeol, those two don't matter. We have each other now and forever, baby." Jennie finished her speech off by chucking the ring as far as she could off of the cliff's edge.

Chaeyoung felt fully free. She felt light, happy and deeply in love.

Jennie grimaced at the feeling of almost throwing her shoulder out of place, but she felt lighter too. It felt like a weight was gone and she could now fully be herself. Because that's who she was with Chaeyoung. Herself.

"I love you." Both girls said at the exact moment. Giggling, Jennie pulled her girlfriend into her arms and kissed her sweetly.

**_Life is definitely better when someone loves you back._ **


	33. Chapter 33

**_1 year later..._ **

"Chaeyoung!"

"Oh, shit," Lisa muttered from where she and Chaeyoung were hiding in the closet.

"Shut the fuck up," Chaeyoung whispered but Jennie heard her.

The closet door was thrown open. Jennie stood there angrily while holding a broken picture frame.

"Uh, hey there wifey," Chaeyoung squeaked.

Jennie just narrowed her eyes at her.

"When I told you to pick this in the box what did I say?" Jennie asked.

"To be careful...?" Chaeyoung asked nervously.

"And were you?" Jennie asked again and Chaeyoung sighed.

"No..." She muttered.

Jennie leaned in really close so only Chaeyoung could hear.

"That's strike three, baby girl. You'll get your punishment once I'm moved into your apartment," Jennie husked and Chaeyoung's eyes widened.

The younger girl ran out and began packing Jennie's things quickly and carefully.

"Damn lesbians," Lisa chuckled as she unpacked her own stuff to be put into Jennie's old room.

Jisoo and Lisa wanted to move in together but didn't want to buy a new apartment. After the two couples talked about it, Jennie and Chaeyoung decided to live in Chaeyoung's place and the other two were to live in Jisoo's place.

\--

"I'm so happy to be almost finished with the unpacking. You know, you were pretty bad today." Jennie said in a lust-filled tone as she left the bathroom, butt naked.

She proceeded to crawl to Chaeyoung on the bed who was caught off guard.

Chaeyoung whimpered as she felt Jennie straddling her thighs and a pair of lips press to her neck hungrily.

"C-can't say that I'm sorry," Chaeyoung stuttered out.

"You will be," Jennie said while starting to take off Chaeyoung's pants slowly. Becoming impatient, Chaeyoung took them off herself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Chaeyoung. Impatience isn't becoming." Jennie teased but Chaeyoung growled and grabbed Jennie's ass forcefully.

Jennie removed her hands.

"Sorry babe. You first. You need to be punished," Jennie winked and stood up, making her way to one of the boxes by Chaeyoung's dressers.

In the meantime, Chaeyoung stripped her shirt and bra off. Her jaw dropped when Jennie turned back around. She felt heat flood straight to her core as Jennie stood in front of her with a strap-on attached to her hips.

"Jisoo really didn't know what she bought me," Jennie husked and Chaeyoung gulped.

Jennie used a finger to motion Chaeyoung over and Chaeyoung walked over in a trance.

"What do you want, Rosie?" Jennie asked her long-time girlfriend.

"Please," Chaeyoung begged, grabbing Jennie's new length.

"Please what?" Jennie encouraged.

"Fuck me," Chaeyoung whispered shakily.

Lips quickly connected, Jennie didn't hesitate to slide her tongue into Chaeyoung's mouth. Lips and tongues in sync, Chaeyoung gave Jennie a harsh bite on her lower lip, with a gentle push from Jennie, Chaeyoung fell back onto the bed.

Jennie proceeded to straddle the younger girl and connected their lips once more in a heated kiss. Her right-hand wandering, Jennie's fingers made their way to Chaeyoung's breasts. Giving her nipples a tug, she switched hands to give the other side the same amount of attention.

Jennie's lips then made their way to her neck and down to where her hands previously were. Chaeyoung was writhing at this point. Lips latching onto a nipple. Chaeyoung moaned loudly and her hands flew to Jennie's hair to keep her from pulling away.

"Please baby, I can't wait any longer." Chaeyoung whimpered.

Jennie made her way down Chaeyoung's body and couldn't help but tease the younger girl's clit with two fingers slowly circling it. Moving her fingers down slowly, she gathered some of the wetness and smeared it onto the hard silicone that was between her own legs.

Kneeling between Chaeyoung's spread thighs Jennie lowered the shaft until it was in line with Chaeyoung's entrance.

"You ready, baby?" Jennie asked gently.

Chaeyoung nodded eagerly. "Just slow, please."

Easing the tip inside, Jennie groaned at the moan that fell from Chaeyoung's open mouth. Even though it wasn't a part of her body, Jennie could feel the tightness as she pushed all the way into Chaeyoung.

"Fucking hell, Rosie," Jennie muttered as she pulled out and entered her again.

Chaeyoung's hands were clenching the bed sheets and she was both embarrassed and turned on by hearing th wet, vulgar sound her pussy made every time Jennie thrust into her.

"O-oh, keep going Daddy, I'm so close," Chaeyoung screamed out.

Movements stopped, Jennie couldn't believe what just came out of Chaeyoung's mouth. Yes, they had joked around with the word before but had never used it during sex.

"W-what did you just say?" Jennie whispered.

"Daddy. Now fuck me, Daddy," Chaeyoung replied angrily with narrowed eyes.

Shocked and now extremely aroused, Jennie sped up her movements and brought her thumb down to Chaeyoung's clit and rubbed in fast circles. It didn't take Chaeyoung long to come. Hard. The sensation of the toy was very different from anything else.

"Flip over, baby. Stick your ass in the air for me." Jennie demanded.

Once Chaeyoung was in said position, Jennie slammed the toy back inside her and was happy with the moans she received from her girlfriend. Her right hand coming down on the luscious ass a few times before smoothed it over with her palm.

Decided to tease Chaeyoung while continuing her rough thrusts, Jennie's thumb found its way to the puckered hole that wasn't filled by the toy. Teasing the entrance, she eased her finger inside earning a groan from both girls.

After a few seconds, Chaeyoung pushed Jennie's hand away.

"Jen, for the last time, I'm not into ass stuff," Chaeyoung laughed.

"Oh, shut up," Jennie laughed. That wasn't the only surprise she had.

She grabbed the base of the toy and flipped the switch, turning on its vibrating feature. Something Chaeyoung obviously forgot about as she was nearly thrown into a second orgasm.

"FUCKK!" Chaeyoung squeaked as Jennie fastened her thrusts and gripped Chaeyoung's ass harshly with one hand, the other going around to rub her clit again.

It was no surprise when Chaeyoung's body tensed before her legs were shaking and she screamed loudly.

"I'm coming, baby... D-don't stop," Chaeyoung said breathlessly.

Helping her ride out her orgasm, Jennie continued her motion slowly until she was able to ease the dildo out and turned it off. Having stripped the toy off, Jennie threw it off of the bed.

Coming out of her hazy state, Chaeyoung turned around onto her back and took a deep breath.

"Well, wow... I liked that," Chaeyoung pulled Jennie on top of her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell by your extremely loud scream," Jennie muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up, idiot. It's my turn now. Sit on my face," Chaeyoung demanded.

Leaning back, Jennie was shocked once again but obliged and knelt on either side of Chaeyoung's head. Chaeyoung grabbed Jennie's ass and pulled her down so she came in contact with the awaiting tongue.

"Oh, damn baby," Jennie moaned.

Chaeyoung hummed and continued her harsh lick and soft nibbles on Jennie's clit. Without Jennie noticing, Chaeyoung took one hand away and reached into the bedside table to bet 'Mr. buzz' out.

Jennie had her eyes closed, gripping the headboard. Chaeyoung's tongue always did wonders to her, but when she heard a clicking sound, she was in for a treat.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Buzz, his name not the only thing buzzing, was pressed to her clit as Chaeyoung entered her with her tongue.

"SHIT!" Jennie screamed, coming almost instantly on contact.

Yet, Jennie's quivering thighs didn't stop Chaeyoung. She took the toy and teased the older girl's entrance. 

Jennie began to whimper, but then Chaeyoung got an idea.

Using the wetness from Jennie's come, the toy was properly lubed and Chaeyoung moved it up to Jennie's puckered hole.

"Who's my dirty girl?" Chaeyoung husked as she probed the area.

Jennie didn't and couldn't respond. But that didn't stop Chaeyoung from entering her hole with the toy still vibrating.

"Me!"Jennie yelped and rolled her hips, desperately looking for friction. Chaeyoung took that as a note to keep going and slid it all the way it in.

"Finally got to shove Mr. Buzz up your ass, baby doll," Chaeyoung said grinning, but was met with slick come squirting all over her face as well as Jennie's own face contorted in complete ecstasy.

Chaeyoung eased the vibration toy out, turning it off and throwing it near the strap on. Jennie practically fell over on top of Chaeyoung but quickly pulled the girl into her side.

"That was... interesting," Jennie said, quite embarrassed by how hard she came with something shoved up her ass.

"I love you," Chaeyoung giggled softly and sweetly kissed her.

"I love you too, baby." Jennie sighed contently.

"I should definitely strike out more often."

\--

I NEED LOTS OF HOLY WATER!!! 

OKAY!!

Bye~

\- Dumpling


	34. Chapter 34

**_Two and a half years later..._ **

**[7:27 am]**

**Jenduekie: Today is the day!!!!**

**Nalalisa: Jennie unnie, it's too early**

**Jenduekie: Lalisa Manoban. Get the fuck up.**

**Jenduekie: you need to help me!**

**Nalalisa: why are you awake so early on a Saturday, child?**

**Jenduekie: Lisaaaa please, everything has to be perfect today**

**Nalalisa: you graduated yesterday, you think you would sleep in**

**Jenduekie: I'm outside your door!**

**\--**

**[7:27 am]**

**Chipmunk: today is the day!!!**

**ChichuRabbit: you're lucky I'm volunteering early today**

**ChichuRabbit: Lisa would kill you if you texted me this early and woke her up**

**Chipmunk:** **I'm so fucking excited... I'm about to explode.**

**ChichuRabbit: did you and Jennie not do it last night? You're too hyper**

**Chipmunk: oh, we did it alright**

**ChichuRabbit: ew.** **  
**

**ChichuRabbit: bye.** **  
**

**Chipmunk: Unnieeeee!!! wait!!!** **  
**

**Chipmunk: you promised!!** **  
**

**Chipmunk: Lisa said she's taking Jennie shopping or something so we have to go get it soon!!** **  
**

**ChichuRabbit: I'm leaving now Chaeng, ffs**

**Chipmunk: yay, I love you** **  
**

**ChichuRabbit: yeah, yeah, I just hope you know that you owe me**

**Chipmunk: yea, yeaaaaa, Hurry**

**\--**

[12:04 pm]

Lisa had just dropped Jennie off at her apartment.

"Don't forget dinner tonight. I want to hear everything!" Lisa said, pulling away from the curb.

Jennie turned around shaking her head while holding Chaeyoung's surprise in her arms until she heard Lisa's voice again.

"Okay! Maybe not everything!" Lisa said before driving off a second time. this earned a chuckle from Jennie as she made her way up to her and Chaeyoung's apartment.

They had graduated yesterday, Jennie had already gotten an internship under one of the college professor working on abstract art. As for Chaeyoung, she was steadily working on her first novel.

Before Jennie could open the door, she heard Chaeyoung's voice from inside and froze.

"No!" Chaeyoung whined.

"C'mon, stay still, baby!" Chaeyoung complained and Jennie was curious as hell but she couldn't just let Chaeyoung see her surprise yet.

She wasn't supposed to be home for another hour. Jisoo said she was taking Chaeyoung shopping or something.

Deciding that now was as good as time as any, Jennie opened the door and walked in.

"For fuck's sake, Jisoo unnie this thing won't stay still-" Chaeyoung said but when she turned around, she knew her plan was ruined.

Jennie stood dumbstruck. There, rolling around the floor was a black ball of fur. Chaeyoung was crouched down next to it holding a white-collar, with a noticeable piece of jewelry hanging on it.

Jennie would know because she had the same piece of jewelry on the tiny brown pomeranian puppy she was holding.

"H-hey, baby," Chaeyoung said, hiding the collar behind her back and cursing herself for letting Jennie see it.

Instead of answering, Jennie walked over to Chaeyoung and crouched down, kissing the love of her life harshly.

Chaeyoung melted into the kiss but was met with a wet nose poking her hand.

She looked down and gasped, noticing the puppy Jennie had brought in.

But she wasn't gasping at the adorable dog, she gasped at what it said on the collar.

_**Will you marry my mommy?** _

Next to it was a simple, classic engagement ring that hung off of the collar.

"I had this whole speech planned out and I was going to be super dramatic. But-" Jennie started but was cut off by Chaeyoung poncing on her. Jennie squealed, earning the attention of the black husky puppy Chaeyoung had bought.

"Rosie?" Jennie laughed as she saw the baby pink sweater Chaeyoung was trying to put on the dog.

"I thought it was cute," Chaeyoung mumbles, pouting as she flipped the sweater over, which said:

**_Will you marry my mama?_**

"I think it's scary sometimes how much in sync we are," Chaeyoung said out loud and Jennie hummed up at her girlfriend, straddling her.

"So is that a yes, babe?" Jennie asked nervously.

Chaeyoung smiled softly.

"It's a yes from me," She said, connecting their lips.

"It's a yes from me, too," Jennie mumbled against her lips. They heard a tiny growl and both girls turned to the two puppies.

"Kumayah!" Jennie called their pomeranian.

"Tobi!" Chaeyouung called their husky.

Both girls smiled at the names and pick up their play fighting puppies, retrieving their rings from each of the collars.

"Now, let's do this properly," Jennie said while getting down on one knee.

Chaeyoung held her breath, pausing to savor this moment. She never thought this moment would come.

"Nah."

Jennie furrowed her eyebrows sadly and stood up, leading Chaeyoung to get on one knee.

"Jennie Kim, will you marry me?" Chaeyoung asked with a sly grin.

"You're such a fucking dork!" Jennie muttered.

Chaeyoung jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jennie's waist.

"We're a mess," Chaeyoung stated and buried her face into Jennie's shoulder.

"That, we are. But we're a mess together, and that's all I could ask for," Jennie said and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. They placed the rings on each other's ring fingers, eyes wide in excitement and realization.

"All this happened because of one stupid pick up line," Jennie said proudly.

"Oh shit, yeah! How'd it go again?" Chaeyoung asked as she had forgotten the first thing Jennie said to her.

"Are your legs made of Nutella?" Jennie asked but Chaeyoung bit her lower lip instead of answering.

"Why don't you find out-" Chaeyoung stated but was cut off by her cellphone ringing.

"Ugh, hello?" Chaeyoung answered while Jennie giggled.

"What!" Chaeyoung shouted, startling the other three living creatures in the room.

"We're on our way!" Chaeyoung shouted, hanging excitedly.

'What?" Jennie asked concernedly but relaxed when she saw Chaeyoung's smile.

"He's here."

\--

[3:42 pm]

Jennie, Chaeyoung, Jisoo, and Lisa were seated in the waiting room of the hospital where they have been for the past three hours, currently gossiping about one of Lisa's annoying co-workers.

A tall bald man in a white coat walked towards the group with a gentle smile and asked them to follow him.

They soon arrived in a small room where Seulgi was seated on a chair next to the bed Irene was propped up on, nursing her new baby boy.

A collection of quiet gasps were heard from the four standing girls.

"Come in guys, I want you to meet Jonghyun." Irene gushed.

"Aw, he's adorable!" Chaeyoung gushed.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee, so ladies feel free to sit down," Seulgi said before walking out of the room.

Each grabbing a seat and dragging them next to the bed, Jisoo asked Irene how she was feeling and if she could gold Jonghyun first.

Moving Jonghyun into Jisoo's arms gently, Irene breathed a content sigh.

"I'm feeling great. Labor was pretty horrible, but it was so worth it in the end. It was kinda quick. I'm pretty lucky," She shrugged happily.

"I'm so happy for you and Seulgi, Irene unnie," Chaeyoung smiled. She was ecstatic to see that one of her best friends now had a child.

"Me too. He's so cute," Jennie said quietly, feeling quite emotional. She never did much good around babies because she wanted to steal them and keep them as her own.

"He has so much hair... He's so adorable. I love him already," Lisa commented while being sat next to Jisoo, running her finger over the baby's soft brown hair.

"I know. Thank you for coming to see me. I'm so happy to see you all, it has been a while," Irene's grin resembled the Cheshire Cat.

A collection of 'Of course!' and 'We love you's' were shouted out which earned a cute coo from Jonghyun.

Jennie just couldn't keep her eyes off him.

Chaeyoung noticed the way Jennie was looking at him and handed Jennie little baby Jonghyun.

While Jennie was distracted, Irene noticed the rings on their fingers.

"Oh My God, guy!" Irene yelled, startling everyone.

They all looked at the new mother who had tears in her eyes.

"You guys are engaged?!" 

\--

[10:05 pm]

Having just finished their nightly routine, Chaeyoung's head was resting on Jennie's chest and her arm was draped over toned stomach while they were cuddled up in bed.

"Today was amazing, baby. I love you so much. I cannot wait to marry you, someday." Chaeyoung said happily. Today had been one of the best days in her whole 22 years of existence.

"I know. I love you too, cutie. Where do you wanna go for our honeymoon?" Jennie asked and dropped a sweet kiss to the top of her girlfriend's head.

"I was thinking about Hawaii. It's so beautiful there," Chaeyoung commented thoughtfully.

"And I was thinking about Costa Rica. It's also beautiful there, baby." Jennie said.

"Well, let's figure it out when we're actually married, shall we?" Chaeyoung leaned up to give Jennie a kiss on the lips before laying back down.

"That sounds good. Jonghyun is so adorable, I can't stop thinking about him and the way he wrapped his little fist around my fingers." Jennie smiled while she thought about the tiny bundle of joy Irene gave birth to earlier that day.

"Aww, I know. He's so sweet. I can't wait until we have our own children one day." Chaeyoung said dreamily.

"You want kids, Rosie?" Jennie asked, thinking of the idea that had been swirling around her head since finding out about Irene's pregnancy just over 9 months ago.

"Yes. I want two. Or three. Probably three. Do you want kids? I sure hope you do, otherwise, I probably won't marry you." Chaeyoung joked. They hadn't really spoken about having children before so this was new.

Jennie shoved her shoulder and giggled. "Of course I do. I really do. Soon... Really soon."

"Really soon? What are you saying, Nini?" Chaeyoung leaned back to look her fiancée in the eyes.

_Fiancée_

That's also new. She smiled brightly at the word.

Jennie looked at Chaeyoung with nothing but love in her eyes. A decision already made and Chaeyoung was excited to hear Jennie say it.

"Let's have a baby, Hubby."

\--

Next Chapter is gonna be the last... T-T Nooooooooo I don't want this to end *pouts* 


	35. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad... I love writing this book... out of all my books this was my favorite... Now it's ending *pouts* I'm so gonna miss these characters
> 
> anyways Enjoy

**_Five years later..._ **

"Shit shit shit shit..." Jennie muttered as she was running into the reception area of Los Angeles General Hospital.

"Park? Kim-Park?" Jennie asked the nurse at the front desk desperately.

Jennie had gotten caught up with a client who was interested in one of her art pieces and didn't notice her phone going off numerous times.

"Unnie! Finally!"

Jennie turned around to see Lisa with a disapproving look on her face.

Jennie stepped away from the nurse and towards one of her best friends.

"You're lucky Jisoo and I was with her, Jen. We could've been busy." Jennie looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry Lili, you know I need to pay the bills somehow," Jennie said sheepishly. Lisa narrowed her eyebrows at the now 28 years old.

Eventually, she sighed and Jennie took that as a good sign.

"Where are they?" Jennie asked excitedly, anticipating to see her wife.

"This way," Lisa said, rushing off down the hallway.

Once they reached the room, Jennie burst through the door.

"Finally, for fuck sakes," Chaeyoung muttered, one arm over her eyes, the other over her bloated stomach.

"Unnie have you got the food, çause I am-babe!?" Chaeyoung questioned when she noticed her wife's presence.

"Hey Baby," Jennie said sitting on the edge of the bed and happily taking her wife's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Jennie asked, wondering how Chaeyoung was feeling during the final stages of pregnancy.

"I feel like you owe me-" Chaeyoung started but was cut off by a loud voice entering the room with Jisoo and a smirking Lisa.

"Mommy!"

Jennie immediately caught the blur that ran up to her.

"Hello, Ella." Jennie greeted her now four years old daughter. Ella was a miniature Jennie with the cat-like eyes. But, she inherited some from the donor.

"Mommy, Momma isn't feeling well," Ella muttered with a sad face.

"I know baby girl, but don't worry, she'll be better real soon," Jennie said and placed her hand on her future child.

That caused Chaeyoung to grimace and her heart monitor to go off.

"Oh, crap" Jennie muttered.

"Okay, Ella baby, time to go," Jisoo said appearing with Lisa and their daughter Lia.

Lia was a year younger than Ella. She was the spitting image of Jisoo even though she inherited light honey-colored eyes instead of brown ones that Jisoo had. Lisa and Jisoo fell in love with little Jonghyun and made the decision to have a baby also.

Ella looked worriedly at Chaeyoung who just went into labor, but her childhood best friend was there.

"Come on Ella," Lia said and grabbed the tiny brunette's hand.

"Go on, sweetie. We're going to make Momma feel much better." Jennie said while the nurses and doctor prepped Chaeyoung

\--

It all happened so fast. In an instant, it was over. Chaeyoung was knocked out from the pushing and screaming at Jennie. The doctor was saying something to Jennie but she couldn't really hear him.

It was hard to pay attention when your newborn son is in your arms.

"Is that him?" Irene asked as she had just arrived. The bakery business had really taken off and Irene was already working on expanding to other cities over the country. Seulgi was at home taking care of Jonghyun at the moment while Irene came to visit her best friends.

"Yeah. Our little baby, Chanhee." Jennie cooed. Chaeyoung smiled in here rest.

"You named your child Chanhee?" Irene asked astonished.

"Yeah, why?" Jenne questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Does Lisa know?" Irene whispered.

"Do I know what?" Lisa asked appearing with Jisoo, Lia and Ella.

"Their baby boy's name is Chanhee!" Irene shouted and Lisa's eyes widened.

Chaeyoung opened her eyes and saw that Jennie still looked confused.

"Babe, it sounds like Chaennie," Chaeyoung said sleepily.

Jennie's mouth made an 'o' shape.

"Y'all are idiots," Jennie said and walked over to her wife.

"But you are my idiot." She said, kissing her softly. Chaeyoung kissed back then place a soft kiss on Chanhee's head.

"I love you too, idiot."

\--

_**2 years later...** _

Chaeyoung sat on the toilet seat, waiting for the results.

She and Jennie talked about having a third child with the same donor, and now was the moment of truth.

After five more minutes, Chaeyoung looked at the pregnancy test and smiled

A little + sign was shown.

Tears sprung into her eyes. She was already so in love with her family and she couldn't wait to add more to it.

She rushed outside to tell her wife but was met with a complete mess.

Ella, now six years old, was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon show on TV. Chanhee, the now two years old was covered in paint. Kuma and Tobi were looking innocently at Chaeyoung but were covered in paint fingerprints as well.

_Where was Jennie?_

"Ella, go take Kuma and Tobi into the bathroom and I'll be there in a minute to wash them off," Chaeyoung said in a tone that Ella knew not to question.

"Chanhee baby, come one, let's wash you off in the bath."

Ten minutes later, Chaeyoung sat by the bathtub as her son played in it. Ella appeared in a towel, soaking wet after having a bath.

"All done, Mama." She said with the proudest grin. Chaeyoung just smiled softly. Shaking her head, she figured Ella would try to wash the dogs herself. Knowing them, they were probably wetting the living room.

"Where's Mommy?" Chaeyoung asked and Ella shrugged before leaving. A few minutes later, she returned with Jennie who was holding her phone, looking quite... conflicted.

"Ella, will you give us a minute, please?" Chaeyoung asked, sensing her wife's disposition.

"What's wrong, baby?" Chaeyoung asked as Chanhee splashed around safely in the tub.

"That was an old college buddy down in New Zealand. There's an art gallery and she wants me to help her run it." Jennie said completely shocked. Chaeyoung's eyes widened excitedly. That sounds like a great opportunity for Jennie.

"That's amazing, babe!" Chaeyoung grinned but Jennie shooked her head.

"But that means we would have to move. You, me, the kids and even the dogs." Jennie said frowning.

"Baby, we've lived in this tiny ass apartment since college. There's barely enough room for two dogs, let alone two kids. I think it's time we get a house? And, New Zealand is good. We both grew up there and our families are there. I think it'll be a good place for our baby to grow up." Chaeyoung said, biting her lips as she tried to hide her forming grin.

"Baby?" Jennie asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Our baby," Chaeyoung confirmed and took her wife's soft hands and place them on her stomach.

Jennie's eyes widened and she hugged Chaeyoung tightly.

"I'm so happy. So... we're actually doing this?" Jennie asked.

Chaeyoung responded by kissing her lips.

"We are. Together."

\--

_**12 years later...** _

"She has no idea, does she?" Chaeyoung asked excitedly as her family of five made their way to her best friend's house in the rental car.

"Nope. Read Seulgi unnie's message again," Jennie said grinning from the driver's seat.

**Slowgi Unnie: Hey Chaennie! I'm throwing Irene a little party this year, and I would love if you guys could come. It has been so long since she has seen any of you guys now that the business is booming. I know Korea is far, but let me know if you guys could make it.**

"And... now we're in South Korea," Chaeyoung stated like it was unbelievable.

"Well, when your wife has three successful books out and working on a fourth, I think we're allowed to spend some money," Jennie giggled.

"I love you," Chaeyoung said, grabbing Jennie's arm.

"Ew, love," Recently eighteen-year-old Ella said once she saw her parents' interaction.

Fourteen-year-old Chanhee chuckled while twelve years old Roman was fast asleep.

"Don't worry Ella baby, you'll find a guy someday," Chaeyoung said while looking for the right house.

"Or girl," Chanhee muttered and Ella's eyes widened.

"Shut up, noob," Ella said nervously. Nobody really knew she was into girls as well as boys, but she figured she shouldn't be scared to tell her moms for obvious reasons.

"We're here," Jennie said with a big smile. They were parked in front of an old rustic house. Cars were parked along the edges.

"Chaennieeee!!" Someone yelled as soon as they stepped out of the car.

"Lisa!" Jennie and Chaeyoung greeted the nurse.

"Oh my god, you guys are so big now," Lisa said, looking at their three children.

"Ella, you're so beautiful," Lisa complimented the young girl and she blushed.

"Thank you," Ella had some memories of Lisa, but not many. She remembered her wife, Jisoo, as well. She also remembered being best friends with their daughter before her family moved to New Zealand.

"Come inside, Jisoo and Irene should see you guys!" Lisa said, grabbing the couple. The children just chuckled and followed behind.

There was a lot of group hugging, crying and laughing happening. Ella didn't get it. She stood at the back and tried to avoid it. Parties weren't really her things.

She rolled her eyes at the classic music that Lisa was playing.

But, that's not the only thing that caught her attention.

A laugh, which sounded like actual perfection echoed through her ears. Her eyes searched for where the sound came from.

When she found the source, her jaw dropped.

A beautiful girl with long black hair and the most amazing honey-colored eyes she had ever seen stood laughing near the couch with Chanhee, probably laughing at one of his lame jokes. Or his stupid messy hair.

"You remember Lia, right? Jisoo and Lisa's girl?" Chaeyoung asked her eldest child and Ella just nodded dumbly.

"Watch this," Jennie muttered to her wife after seeing the look in her daughter's eyes.

"Chanhee-" Jennie called. "-come here for a second," Jennie said and the boy left Lia standing alone.

Noticing this, Jisoo and Lisa watched Ella make her way over to interact with their daughter.

"Oh, hell no," Lisa muttered and looked at Chaeyoung with wide eyes as Jisoo, Chaeyoung, and Jennie laughed.

"Hey there," Ella greeted Lia with a wink.

"E-Ella?" Lia stuttered out, surprised to see her childhood friend here. She couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Slightly taller than her, Ella's eyes were one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

She blushed at Ella's next line while Jennie burst in a fit of laughter, Chaeyoung groaning, Lisa looked ready to pounce, Jisoo facepalmed and Irene just giggled.

"That's me. So... Are your legs made of Nutella?"

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theeeee end *bows and smiles smugly* byeeee byeee guyssss~ I don't know what to say but thank you for y'all support!! I couldn't have done it without all of my readers~ 
> 
> I loooooovieeeee you alllllll!!! I gotta runnnnn~
> 
> Bye~
> 
> \- Dumpling

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know what to write in this note.. just Thank you for reading my story.. I guess.


End file.
